Miss Manager
by Suzululu08
Summary: "That's the last time I risk my life to save someone." Those were the thoughts of a dying man, reborn into a world where superhero is a legitimate job and superpowers also known as quirks are the norm. With a new name and body, can Hanataro make it through the next three years of high school, especially when it's U.A. High a school known for turning out heroes. OC-Centric
1. First Day of School

**A/N: This is a non-profit fanwork. I do not own the series. Only Taro also known as Hanataro Kino/ Adrian Cook and the students and teacher of class 1-J are mine.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia is property of Kōhei Horikoshi, Bones, Shounen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation.**

 **I don't own Bob's burger, She's the Man, How I met your Mother, etc.**

"Talking"

 _Hanataro's Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day of School

"Say 'Happy First Day of School!'."

"Guys seriously, this is like the twentieth picture."

"Can you blame us princess, it's not every day that you're kid get's accepted into the best hero school in the country."

U.A. High school, the number one hero school in Japan and the goal for the hundreds of thousands of students who wanted to go into superheroics. It is said that only one in one hundred applicants get accepted into the top ranking school. The number rises to one in three hundred for those who applied to the hero course.

And currently the scene where one such lucky student, Hanataro Kino or Taro as they preferred to be called, was standing outside the large gates that welcomed all new and returning student as his mother and father were taking dozens and dozens of pictures much to the freshman's embarrassment.

"Mom, please stop. Other kids are staring."

"Oh, they're just in awe of how cute you look in your new U. uniform," Mrs. Kino said dismissing Taro's concern as she snapped another picture. "Now say 'Plus Ultra!'"

Letting out a resigned sigh, Taro complied."Plus Ultra."

"Now remember princess, if you get sent to the principal's office you're first call isn't to me or your mom, it's to the family lawyer," advised Mr. Kino.

"Dad!"

With the ringing of the first bell, Taro waved goodbye to her parents before running toward the main building.

Hanataro stopped in front of the entrance.

"I can do this. I am a dude. I am a hunky dude! I'm a badass hunky dude!"

"Hey Hunky Dude, are you going to just stand there or go in? You're blocking the doorway."

Taro jumped back slightly at having been caught giving herself an impromptu pep talk. The person who had appeared behind her, appeared to be a student from the Hero Department if the small differences in their blazers were any indication..

The young man looked Taro up and down seemingly sizing up the other first year student.

To the impartial observer Hanataro Kino looked like a normal teenage girl. Five foot four, a slim build, with hip length sandy brown hair and large gold eyes with a small nose and full lip and no extra limbs.

The boy stared at Taro for a few seconds longer than she would have liked before he finally broke eye contact and opened the door, silently gesturing for Hanataro to go in before he did.

"Thanks…"

"Whatever," the blonde uttered before going in the opposite direction than Taro was headed.

 _Not the most friendly guy is he….Hold it! Isn't that the guy from that slime incident?_

Before Taro could think further on the subject, a gaggle of students rushing to change to their indoor shoes, reminded her that she too needed to get going or risk being late on the first day of school.

"Oh right I still have to locate the management course's classrooms."

Known for its Department of Heroes, it was easy to forget that U.A. High school was more than just a place for churning out pro heroes.

There was the General Education department, where students aiming for university and other pursuits were provided a top-notch education.

The Department of Support, where the focus was on developing support equipment that help heroes fight villains and protect the public.

Finally the was Department of Management where lesson were on all aspects of heroic business, from founding and managing hero agencies to executive producing heroes.

Hanataro upon his acceptance to the school had made it into both the Department of Heroes and the Department management .

Much to everyone's confusion,, many were shocked when Hanataro told them that she had given up a coveted spot in U.A. High's hero course for the Department of management.

Taro had lost count of how many times he had the same conversation:

"Wow, you got into U.A.'s hero class."

"I'm not going."

"Why not?

"I gave up my spot."

"You did what?!"

Standing before the door with a large letter 'J' painted on, Taro took a couple of deep breaths before grabbing the door handle.

Walking pass the large doorway into a large classroom several pairs of eyes landed on Taro as some of the students quieted down before returning to their own conversations. Much to her surprise most if not all of her classmates had arrived going by the lack of empty desks

"Hey! New girl, you can sit next me," one of the students called out. "This desk's empty ."

Having done a visual sweep of the class room, it's seemed that there was only one remaining desk that were unclaimed.

"You have a spirit attached to you," the boy in the next desk said suddenly as Taro sat down.

"Huh? What do you me-"

" Hi there neighbor, I'm Sakura Furukawa. You can call me Sakura. You're Hanataro Kino, right?" greeted the student that had called her over, interrupting Hanataro before he could question what the boy had meant by spirit.

"How did you know…"

"Oh don't worry I'm not a stalker or anything. I just memorized the name and picture of everyone in our class."

Sakura was a taller, slightly chubby girl with a horse head. Sporting a big grin, the girl held out her hand for Taro to shake.

A bit hesitant Taro ended up shaking the horse-headed girl's hand.

 _Do people usually assume you're a stalker?_

"I prefer to go by Taro."

"Taro is so uncute, wouldn't you rather be called something cuter like Hana-chan? Hana-chan, Do you have a quirk? How come you're the last one here? How excited are you to be here? I know I couldn't believe it when my acceptance letter came in, not everyone can get into UA you know. Why did you apply for the department of Management? I want to join Best Jeanist's Office, you know he's the most fashionable hero. Have you met our other classmate? There are about twenty students in our class, so I can tell you who everyone is and even their quirks. Today their doing orientation, what do you think they'll talk about, I hope we get-."

Although Sakura was talking a mile a minute, Hanataro thought the horse girl seemed nice enough. Though admittedly he had been slightly caught off guard by someone he just met asking him so many questions.

"Hana-chan? Hello?" Sakura called out after thirty seconds of silence from Taro who had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't catch that last part," he admitted trying hard to not cringe at the name his chatty class mate had settled on for him.

"I was asking if you had a quirk? We have two students in our class who are quirkless, Sakumo and Manzo-Kun," she pointed out giving the boys a quick wave. "They must be super smart to get into UA."

U.A. had removed the quirk requirement, though in the management department it wasn't really a big issue since most classes didn't call for use of a quirk. Despite the change to the school rules there was still a stigma attached to the students who were qurikless.

Taro was part of the eighty percent in possession of a power or quirk. Hers was probability manipulation, a quirk that gifted Hanataro with an automatic and continuous supply of good luck,

"I do have a quirk, I'm really lucky."

"That is so true you are lucky to have a quirk, though not all quirks are on the same level," the horse girl said misunderstanding Taro.

Sakura began pointing out the other classmates one by one to Taro seemingly having already introduced herself to the rest of the class as soon as she got to school and gotten the lowdown on their classmates.

"The emo guy next to you is Kato, he can talk to ghost."

"I'm not emo, I'm goth," the boy corrected not bothering to look up from his phone. "But she is right, I do see dead people."

 _Who does this guy think he is, Haley Joel Osment?_

Sakura continued with her introduction pointing out the rest of class 1-J to Taro.

"There's Kaemon, he can manipulate bananas. Next to him is Honda he can stretch his skin and the boy he's talking to is Tori, he has two appendixes. Though is you ask me he might as well be quirkless," Sakura added whispering the last part.

The horse-girl waved to another girl who was sitting down with an open book and her hand skimming the pages, "That's Tami she's blind."

"If she's blind than why are you waving to her?" Taro asked.

"Oops guess I forgot that she wouldn't wave back," Sakura said laughing at her own faux pas. "In any case her quirk is apparently being good at digging holes."

Behind Tami another group was gather in an animated discussion going by the arm gestures. "Over there, the one talking is Hisagi, he can hold his breath for over thirty minutes. He's with Roka, he quirk is turning to stone. Kameko can move dairy products with her mind and Yuri, he's the one with green skin, his quirk is photosynthesis."

As they were going through their introductions a boy approached the two and leaned against Taro's desk.

"Hey there pretty lady, where are you from? Heaven?"

"Yeah, I'm a ghost. I died fifteen years ago like that pick-up line," Taro answered causing the boy to walk away with his head hanging in disappointment as Sakura laughed aloud.

"You're so funny Hana-chan. Though it doesn't look like Yuval-kun gonna give up anytime soon. Poor Ema-chan and Mursaki," Sakura continued name dropping as they watch the boy, whose quirk gave him eyeball on each palm approached the girl who could read the thoughts of Fish and the girl who could sweat excessively.

"Let's see who else we got, there's Ryosuke he can turn slippery like an eel and there's Dai, he can twist his arm one-hundred eighty degrees."

As another bell rang signaling that their class would be starting soon, the girl with the horse head quirk finished up her intro to Taro pointing a girl and a boy at the front of the room.

"Last but not least are Nara, she can change the air temperature around her by two degrees and the boy she's flirting with is Hizaiya, he can change the color of anything."

"Well that was certainly informative, thanks for that Furu- I mean mean Sakura-san," Taro quickly corrected noticing the way the girl's face was ready to contort angrily before she gave Taro a big smile.

As the third bell rang, everyone settled down in time for an older man to walk into the classroom. All twenty pairs of eyes remained on the unkempt, bohemian-looking newcomer with his frock coat, fedora, and extremely long, multi-colored scarf.

 _Who does this guy think he is? The Doctor?_

The old man was their homeroom and U.A. High's Hero Law teacher, Kaname Omura, a former manager for one of Japan's mst active hero agency and sidekick known as Computer Whiz who had a quirk that allowed him to communicate with computers and other electronics.

Over the three years of high school students in the Hero Management department would be taking classes that focused on all aspects of heroic business, from founding and managing hero agencies to executive producing heroes. Additionally the management track included mire traditional business classes like Business ethics, business law, accounting, marketing and even entrepreneurship.

"Guten Morgen Class, I hobe you are all ready to pegin ein new zemesder," their teacher greeted in a thick German accent.

"Mein name is Kaname Omura und I vill be your homeroom teacher zis year."

First period consisted of Mr. Omura handing out their schedule for the semester followed by some quick introduction from the students.

 _What do you know, it seems Sakura's info was right on the money._

Mr. Omura gave the class a rundown of what was the itinerary for the rest of the first day. "Now class in ein few minutes ve vill go to zee opening ceremony vere Principle Nezu vill giffe ein few opening remarks. Arh ! I exbect efferyone to be on zeir best behavior."

Filing into the gymnasium for the opening ceremony, Taro found himself standing next to Kato.

"Why is there a weird old perv haunting you ?" the boy asked as he stared at Hanataro.

"Old!?"

Once more Hanataro's conversation with her classmate was put on hold as Principal Nezu stepped up to the podium calling for the student to quiet down.

"Welcome students to the new year at U.A. High school."

Listening to the principal's introduction Taro couldn't help but drift off into his own musings.

 _I wonder if the principle is this long winded in the manga? I really wish I could have gotten the chance to at least read more than one volume of the series._

"And now students we will have a few words from a new teacher, All Might."

"Thank you Principal Nezu," remarked the hero.

 _Looks like the plot in motion…..Damn it, can't you give a guy some warning before you reincarnate him into the world of a superhero manga!_

* * *

 **Edited 10/6/19**

 **Questions? Comments? Leave them in the review section.**

 **Thank you to EternallyLostAuhor and CutieME for the review.**

 **Thanks to Dkthespaniard, SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus, Lord White Fang, dayofblacksun, DarthEpsilon, TJTV, 03Isabella, Devilride32, FanFictionAnimeLover, MilkyteaMisha, Sparrowhawk8.20, Stellar Nymph, NinaMinou, Iskandar06 , Photon Stars, SachikoisGreato, mafia king, Oh my Batman is that Spitfire, dragonlorerd6, jaxsimusdominus, Child-of-Strength, nightmarepyrouniverse, kuroneki, Aran004, Vikasa, gincitri, lucinamonettagarcia, helenanevada, mavow1, ArtemisFullmoon, rosariorwbyfan , AnOddFan,HikariTatami,Lyisle Lualdi, Shisui of the Body Flicker, Miladee13 , Christoffer Mrch,CuriousShark15 for following**

 **Thanks to FanFanTheGalaxy,Roseflower240,Dkthespaniard,SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus, Milkbowl, Lord White Fang, LuckyAryk, Gincitri, Sai Hikawa, Xtian Carandang, Neko Kikumaru , RuyiShion, AGENT MUTE, Alice Krululu Diablos, Daniela8Ottavia, LilithDCLXVI, TJTV, skilledknight1, Devilride32, Dialga213, Kevin Izumi, Coppercobra, moonlight, FanFictionAnimeLover, Stuffed Piggy, animegal1998, FiestaPotato, dl-o-lb, MilkyteaMisha, Stellar Nymph, NinaMinou, Azuremia Skye, Haruhi330 , Iskandar06, SachikoisGreato, Sinlessfires, whitewolfaloneindark, TheSwordMaster00, Mightytalltales, Oh my Batman is that Spitfire, dragonlorerd6, jaxsimusdominus, Child-of-Strength, HoneyGrl, Kaiko Pyon, Lazerffs, Nightmarepyrouniverse, kuroneki, Aran004, Spiderc, Vikasa, Sevgre, Eskimobill1919, Lucinamonettagarcia, helenanevada, mavow1, ArtemisFullmoon, Heitor, Eterna the water phoenix, bastmuffin02, rosariorwbyfan, ShadowHeart251, AnOddFan, HikariTatami, victormacdonald0, waterflygirl, aoiichi, Miladee13, CuriousShark15 for Favoriting.**


	2. Sixteen Years Ago

**A/N: This is a non-profit fanwork. I do not own the series. Only Taro also known as Hanataro Kino/ Adrian Cook and the students and teacher of class 1-J, and the Man in the Moon are mine.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia is property of Kōhei Horikoshi, Bones, Shounen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation.**

 **I Don't own bob's burger, Sanrio, Kerropi, Futurama, etc.**

 **"Talking"**

 ** _Hanataro's thought_**

 ***Sound Effect***

 **~Time and/or Location~**

 **Note: Hanataro is physically/biologically female so everyone refers to/addresses Hanataro as a girl. Because Hanataro was male in his past life he still refers to himself with male pronouns.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sixteen Years Ago.

*Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong*

U.A. High school a school that was famous across Japan for its reputation of high standard and turning out some of the world's most famous hero. Despite its history and prestige, U.A High School was still a school, and like with any other school the sound of the bell alerted Students and Teachers alike to the end of the school day.

The students of class 1-J from U.A. High's Department of Management were among the many who didn't have to be told twice to get their school bags and go home.

Hanataro Kino was one of the first-year students in class 1-J. A seemingly normal teenage girl, the student was actually the second incarnation of a person who had come from a place where things like quirk and heroes like the famous All Might were fantasy.

 _For a superhero school, today was actually…Normal. Then again it's only the first day._

Taro grabbed his book bag, giving some of the other students a quick wave goodbye.

"Hana-Chan!"

Taro stopped outside the classroom door recognizing the voice of one of his classmates. Sakura Furukawa, a girl with a horse head quirk, who had seem to take a liking to him.

"Finally! I thought this day would never end. Who knew Mr. Omura could be so nice? I so glad he suggested everyone introduce themselves by going up to the front and making a presentation, I got to learn so much about everybody. What did you think about the welcome ceremony? Principle Nezu sure can talk a lot, especially for someone so small. I would have thought the head of the school would be a lot taller, don't you think so too? Did you see any boys you thought were cute, I think I spotted at least three potential boyfriends. I know we came here to learn but it doesn't mean we can't enjoy our high school year. Oh and then…."

Taro couldn't believe it, they had made it to the front hall where the shoe lockers were located and Sakura, his classmate had not stopped once to take a breath.

"So Hana-Chan, what are your ten favorite colors of dogs? Mine are red, brown, spots, black, white, orange spots, kinda-brown, kinda-black, brown spots, black spots, red spots, red stripes..."

 _Sorry Sakura-san, but I really need to give my ear a rest from you. There got to be a way to get out of this…_

"Bye Tsuyu-chan, see you tomorrow."

"Talk to you later Asui."

As much as Taro, wanted to tell Sakura to stop talking for five seconds, he didn't want to hurt the girl's feeling either. Thinking of an alternative, a figurative light bulb went off in his head. He knew it was wrong to lie to Sakura who was just trying to be friendly, but a little white lie wouldn't hurt, he thought.

"Sorry Sakura-san, I hate to leave in the middle of such an exciting topic but I promised my friend, Tsu we would walk home together. See you tomorrow."

Before the horse girl could protest or drag out their Farwell, Taro ran outside and called out, "Hey Tsuyu-chan!"

To his surprise Tsuyu Asui was someone he had actually met briefly before at the school entrance exams.

 _Lucky! Asui is that cute Kerropi girl from the practical test._

During the U.A. High practical portion of the test the Taro and the frog-like girl had been placed in the same test area. Although it was short the two crossed paths when Asui had caught one of the robots that attack Taro from behind. Having been unable to catch her name, taro had taken to calling her Kerropi girl.

"Hey! Tsuyu-chan! Wait up!"

The petite teen was walking out to the school gate, when she heard her name being called. Looking back she saw a girl running towards her that looked vaguely familiar.

"Hi," Taro greeted. "I know you probably don't remember me, but we met during the practical. My names Hanataro Kino, but you can call me Taro."

"Ribbit. I'm Tsuyu Asui, you can call me Tsu," the fellow first year said introducing herself even though it seemed that Hanataro already knew her name.

Nodding, Taro began to walk beside her fellow student. "Glad to see you got in. Let me guess, you're in the Hero course."

Tsuyu answered his question with a smile, "Yeah class 1-A. What about you?"

"Class 1-J. I chose to go with the management track instead," he answered. "By the way how come I didn't see you at the opening ceremony?"

Asui shook her head. "Our class didn't go. Our teacher, Mr. Aizawa had us doing quirk assessments."

"Wow you guys were working with your quirks on the very first day, sound tough."

The two talked about their first day until they got to one of the busier street and their paths would be diverging. A quick wave goodbye and an exchanged of phone numbers, Taro continued on his way to the apartment he was renting.

As he walked along, Taro couldn't help but let his lips form a small smile. In his past life his first day of high school hadn't ended as well as this day had, with the first time around he had gotten the attention of the school bully who proceeded to hang him up a flagpole by his underwear. Thinking back he couldn't help reflecting on how he got to be in the world he was in now.

+++++++Miss Manage+++++++++

~Sixteen Year Earlier~

They say bad things always come in threes, in the case of Adrian Cook he would disagree and say bad things come in sevens.

With the seventh bad thing to happen to him was getting fired for the fourth time that month.

Originally an art teacher, Cookie as he as known to his acquaintances had lost his job when due to budget reason the public school he taught at was closed down. Unfortunately for him there weren't many schools hiring and even with his degree in art, there wasn't really much of demand for his work in the current job market meaning Cookie would take any job that was available as long as he got paid a wage.

"Maybe I should go back to school, get a degree in something more employable like medicine or business," the man muttered as he leaned back on the park bench he had managed to snag only to discover it was recently painted and the wet paint sigh had fallen causing his clothes to be stained.

 _Great now my clothes can look as bad as the rest of me._

Having been out of work for sometime the thirty-five year old had let himself go. In addition to gaining weight as evident from his round belly, his skin had gone from healthy to dull and pasty, he had grown a bushy beer that no comb could untangle, his full head of hair was unkempt and greasy and wore clothes with stains and holes in them.

Pulling out the latest issue of Shounen Jump ® he sighed, he had really thought his luck was starting to turn when the unemployed male managed to snag the last copy from the newsstand, paying for the publication just before his wallet got stolen.

Among the many things to happen to him that day including losing his job for the fourth time that month, getting evicted from his small flat which to be honest was less a flat and more a room with a toilet, getting his backpack stolen by a man with braces, having trash fall on him from above and falling down a manhole. How he managed to do that last one even he was at a loss for words.

After reading the newest chapter of One Piece and Food wars, Adrian was about to start reading the first chapter of a new series My Hero Acadamia, only to notice a flock of birds eyeing him.

 _I better out my copy away before one of those birds snatches it._

Taking out his phone that was nearly dying, Adrian rang his girlfriend.

"Afternoon, who's this?" a male voice spoke, causing Adrian to pause in confusion.

Recognizing the voice he said, "Mark is that you? Sorry mate, must have dialed your number by mistake."

"Mark, babe, who is it?" a female voice asked in the background.

"Mark is that Liza?" Adrian asked not sure he wanted to know the truth of his friend and girlfriend sneaking off together behind his back.

"Listen Cook, we really wanted to tell you but…we can still be friends right buddy…"

"Yeah…friends….."

Not bothering to listen to the rest Adrian ended the call just as his phone died.

"There's has to be someone out there having a worse day than me," he couldn't help but hope, not wanting to be the biggest loser in the city. "Guess things could be worse; I could have ripped my pants or gotten a very bad sun burn."

Cookie was brought out of his funk by the sounds of shouting nearby. Curiosity getting the best of him, the man left his bench and headed toward the shouting.

At a busy intersection, several people were pointing out to the crosswalk.

"Oh no that poor bunny!"

"That poor rabbit's going to get run over!"

"Not the little hare!"

"Somebody rescue it!"

"There are too many cars!"

Pushing his way to the front Cookie finally got a look at what had everyone in a tizzy.

 _What's a rabbit doing in the middle of the road?!_

On instinct Adrian was already half-way across the intersection with surprising speed when he scooped up the small animal before the speeding eighteen-wheeler could make road-kill of the hopping mammal.

Landing with a roll, Cookie made it to the other side with the hare in his arms trying to not squish the shaking animal.

Applause could be heard from the other side as bystanders witnessed the rescue.

"Talk about Lucky," he said trying to catch his breath having narrowly avoided death's grip.

 _Holy crap! That was dangerous! What was I thinking?!_

Wiping the sweat off his brown, a squeak brought Adrian back to reality. Holding the bunny up so the two could be face to face the small animal seem to look back at him with heart eyes.

"You are one lucky rabbit my friend," he said receiving an squeak in response as he put the rabbit down on his lap and gave it a quick pat to the head.

Before he could stand up the side walk under him began to crack. Not even given time to process what was happening the man was already falling down an abruptly formed sinkhole . Holding the small hare protectively in his grasp the man blacked out as he hit the pile of rocks waiting at the bottom of the hole.

 _That's the last time I risk my life for someone else…_

The rabbit wiggled out of the man's hold, coming out unscathed thanks to the human's protection.

Nudging his rescuer with his head the young rabbit tried to get a reaction from the man only for its rescuer's arm to fall limp lifelessly.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the rabbit stood on its hind legs and approach the boy. "Stupid human!" he shouted in anger as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Why did you have to help me! I was perfectly alright crossing the road."

In truth the young rabbit Cookie had rescued was no ordinary animal but one with the ability to talk and think on par with humans and had magic powers.

Feeling sorry for the human that had protected him the rabbit decided to call in a favor to help the man.

Taking out a cell phone from seemingly out of nowhere the rabbit called the first number in the contact list.

"Hello? M, its Juan. I need a favor from you."

+++++++Miiss Manage+++++++++

"Mister Cook. Mister Cook. Mister Cook!"

"Wahhh!" Adrian awoke with a startle to find himself in what looked to be like the lobby of a high class office building. "Where am I?"

"There you are Mister Cook. Mister Moon will see you now," said the woman seated behind a reception desk. Or at least Cookie assumed it was a woman as the person had the appearance of one of the little green aliens one saw in cartoons.

"I'm sorry, who's waiting for me?"

Pointing to the elevators, the little green alien directed him to the hundredth floor.

"Um Okay, thanks…" Going where he was directed the man got in the elevator.

As his transportation moved, Adrian pressed his forehead against the cold glass of the interior walls.

 _What is going on here?! One minute I'm falling and the next thing I'm in some fancy office building._

With an audible ring, the voice on the elevator announced "One hundredth floor, please watch your step."

Stepping out of the lift, Cookie found himself in what appeared to be a rather high-class office, like one an executive of a fortune five hundred company would have.

Up at the end of the room, Adrian found himself staring as an extremely short, elderly man that has short spiky grey hair and a beard and wrinkles wearing a clearly expensive tailor made suit as he talked into a Bluetooth earpiece while practicing his golf swing with golf clubs that looked like they were made for a child.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Cook come on in my boy, have a seat. Can I get you anything? Mineral water? Cappuccino?"

"Um, water I guess. Thanks?"

Pressing the intercom on his desk, the old man called for his secretary. "Ms. Johnson, Please bring us a couple of waters.

"Is that my issue of Shounen Jump®?" Adrian asked, eyeing the publication on the old man's desk.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I was ready the most delightful story it's about a boy who wants to be a hero," the old man said.

"Yeah that's about half the series in there….Sorry, but who are you?" the heavyset man asked.

"I'm the Man in the Moon. Perhaps you've caught a glimpse of me while starring up at the night sky," the old man said as he sat down as his desk.

"Normally, I don't handle these relocation cases personally but when Juan called me this morning I knew I couldn't say no."

"Who's Juan?" inquired Cookie.

"Juan the rabbit, about medium size, white fur with black and grey patches. Has a bit of a carrot problem."

Finally clicking, Adrian got the image of the small animal he had rescued that day. "Oh, the bunny from this morning! Wait you owe him a favor?"

"Yep, he saved my ass back in the Battle of Waterloo," the Man in the Moon explained.

 _Okay well this guy's obviously off his rocker, not to mention this place is weird, I need to get out of here._

"Okay Mr. Moon Guy, this has all been enlightening but I need to get going. People to see, places to be you know how it is," Adrian said as he got up from his seat.

"I wouldn't be in such a hurry if I were you. You don't exactly have a body to go back to," the old man informed.

Stopping in his track Cookie turned to face the old man. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're dead. And I do mean dead. As in no longer existing never waking up, bought the farm, taking the old dirt nap."

Raising an eye brow Cookie asked "So are you telling me I'm a ghost?"

"Don't believe me catch," the old man said before throwing a golf ball at Adrian that passes through his hand.

"Okay let's say I believed you and I really am a ghost, can't you just stick me back in my body and make me undead?" the man asked.

Stroking his beard the old man thought about the best way to put the situation to words. "Well normally it is possible when the body is intact but I'm afraid there's nothing left of your old self."

Typing on a few keys of the keyboard, the old man pulled up Adrian's file. "Now let's see what we're working with here: Adrian Cook, thirty-five years old, born on February twenty-ninth…hmm I don't normally get many leap year punks. Orphan,, unemployed, homeless, no friends…"

Adrian couldn't help but turn red in embarrassment as the old man looked through the details of his life.

"Okay found it, it looks like after you saved Juan, a sinkhole appeared. You fell down the hole hitting the ground below, then rocks fell on you followed by jagged rocks, then debris, then the spot was hit by lightning twice, then rescuers dug out your body but when the paramedics were loading the gurney, the brakes broke and fell down the sink hole hitting all the jagged rocks, then more rocks, then several vehicles fell on top, at least five of the empty car exploded and finally a meteor landed in the sinkhole."

Cookies eyes were as wide as saucers at hearing of his unusual death. "Yeah I kind of see your point. There really is no coming back from that."

"Not to worry lad, thanks to that silly old rabbit, I will personally oversee your relocation. Now I think I have come up with a life plan that will be more than satisfactory to you."

"Relocation? You mean like a witness protection type deal? Will I get a new identity? A new look? Do I get a new name?" He asked the shorter being.

"Something like that," the Man in the Moon answered as he began typing away at his computer.

"Tell me boy, do you prefer wizards, vampires, ninjas, superheroes, tennis players, knight or pirates?" the old man asked.

Confused by the question Adrian answered the first thing that came to mind, "Superheroes I guess. I mean I like watching those Marvel ® movies and DC Comic ® animated shows."

"I think you're a good candidate for our Fist of Justice package," the old man said. "You'll placed in Earth version three hundred nineteen. Where superheroes roam the land and the package includes you getting your own superpower."

"Hold on what kind of super power? Is it something cool like super strength or lightning? Or will it be something like the power to talk to turnips?"

Thinking it over the old man hit the backspace button, "What would you consider a good power would be?"

"Maybe something like waterbending or super healing…"

 _While we're at I wouldn't mind having a bit of luck thrown my way with the way things been going lately. Wait that's it_!

"Lucky," he decided "I want my power to be to have extreme and constant good luck."

"Luck isn't a superpower," the old man countered.

"Yes it is."

"Well okay even if it is, it's certainly not very flashy," the Man in the Moon argued.

Adrian continued to insist until finally the older being relented and wrote in the power on a document.

Placing the contract in front of the recently deceased mortal, the Man in the Moon held out a pen, "Now I just need you to sign her and initial there and sign again at the bottom. This is just a standard contract saying that you won't hold us responsible for what happens once you're relocated. Like being thrown down a volcano or getting hit by poisonous darts, etcetera. But I'm sure you'll be fine. After all My Hero Academia has plenty of heroes"

Adrian had just finished signing when he looked up."Wait what was that about Hero Acade-"

Before he could finish question, the Man in the Moon hit the enter button sending Cookie flying out of his office.

"Now we just let the chips fall where they may." The old man grin before pressing his intercom button. "Ms. Johnson where's that mineral water?

+++Miss Manage+++

Coldness and stinging. This was the first sensation that Adrian Cook felt as soon as he awoke.

 _What is that? It smells like bleach and disinfectant. Am I in the hospital? Did I dream that whole thing with the moon man?_

" **Let's make sure we get her breathing** ," a voice said before turning Adrian upside down.

 _What the hell?! I didn't wake up just to have someone slap my bottom._

Adrian was about to tell the person off, but when he opened his mouth rather than words all that came out was a loud wail. Once he started he found himself unable to stop crying.

"Wahhh! Whahhh! Wahhh!"

" **At least we know her lungs are strong** ," the person holding Adrian's leg said.

Finally calming down a bit, Adrian couldn't help but notice that despite blinking several times his vision had yet to clear and his auditory functions were a bit off.

 _Why are all the moving blobs do big? And why am I being wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito?!_

 _Don't tell me….I'm a baby! Aww come on man! Seriously! When Moon Man said I was being relocated I was picturing a new city or town, not the maternity ward._

 _Damn you moon man!_

 _(to be continued)_

* * *

Thank you to everyone for reading chapter 2.

Thanks to Dkthespaniard, FanFanTheGalaxy and Roseflower240 for following

and Thanks to Dkthespaniard and SakuraIchigo99 for favoriting


	3. First Hero Rescue

**A/N: This is a non-profit fanwork. I do not own the series. Only Taro also known as Hanataro Kino/ Adrian Cook and the students and teacher of class 1-J, and the Man in the Moon are mine.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia is property of Kōhei Horikoshi, Bones, Shounen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation.**

 **I Don't own bob's burger, Sanrio, Kerropi, etc.**

"Talking"

 _Hanataro's thought_

*Sound Effect*

~Time and/or Location~

 **Note: Hanataro is physically/biologically female so everyone refers to/addresses Hanataro as a girl. Because Hanataro was male in his past life he still refers to himself with male pronouns.**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Hero Rescue

Keikei City, China. The birthplace of the first known quirk or super powered individual. With the news of a bioluminescent baby being born, the world soon became aware of other unique individuals and eventually more people with abilities came into the world until what was once strange became normal and those who were normal became the exception.

At present eighty percent of the world's population consists of superhuman with special abilities. Still one in five people were a part of the population that exhibited no quirks or rather were quirkless. However with each passing generation the percentage of the people with quirks grew and grew, many coming from families that had previously shown no signs of super powers.

One such quirkless couple was Tomoharu and Aki Kino. The duo never expected to have a child with a first generation quirk, but life had a way throwing people a fast ball.

~Fifteen Years ago~

Tomoharu Kino wasn't what one would call an openly emotional person. Many of his business rivals could never read his poker face thinking the man to be void of expressions other than anger and smugness, but that was to be expected of a man who could command the room despite being in the minority when it came to having a super power.

To have such a person glance at a pair of yellow baby shoes and give a hint of a smile caused his secretary to do a double take.

"These just came into the shop today. The shoes are from the famous Italian shoemaker," a sales woman said holding up the pair for the man to see. "We also have multiple pairs for babies with multiple feet."

"Sir, you've already bought several items for the baby, are you sure Mrs. Kino would be alright with you going on another shopping spree?" the man asked his employer.

"I just want to make sure my daughter has the best of everything, I'm sure Aki will understand," Tomoharu Kino answered. "Please make the delivery arrangements, while I look around some more."

"Yes Mr. Kino," the assistant said giving his employer a polite bow before going with the saleswoman to make the arrangements.

That evening, Tomoharu return to his home in the Ikebukuro neighborhood of Tokyo.

"I'm home," he announced taking off his shoes at the entrance. The slippers a comfort after a long day at the office.

Rather than seeing his wife come to the entry way as she usually did to greet him, he instead found the heavily pregnant woman going through the boxes of items he had purchased earlier that day.

"I'm home," he repeated as he approached his wife and hugged her from behind planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I heard you the first time," Aki Kino told him as she unpacked yet another box. "What did I say about buying so much stuff for the baby, you know the baby's going to outgrow most of these things fast."

Unlike her husband, Aki Kino was use to a more humble lifestyle. Despite having been married for three years, the photographer was still uneasy with such a luxurious lifestyle no matter hiow much her husband wanted to spoil her and their unborn child.

"Besides what's with all the dresses and bows? We don't even know what we're having," she said reminding Tomoharu that they had agreed to keep the baby's gender a surprise.

Tomoharu chuckled as he placed his hand on Aki's middle, "I want our first child to be a girl as pretty as you. We can name her Hanae or Yuriko."

Aki pouted as she felt the baby kick upon feeling it's father's presence."Well I want a boy just like Tomoharu-san. He should have a manly name with the character for Taro or Maru."

"Let's meet in the middle," Tomoharu suggested. "Regardless of the baby's gender let's agree that we'll call him or her Hanataro."

~two weeks later~

Splash!

"Aaahhh! It hurts!"

At half past eight in the evening, Aki Kino knew it was time to deliver the baby, when the expecting mother felt the sharp pains in her belly..

"It hurts," she cried causing her husband to stir from his nap on the sofa..

"Wha…What's wrong…" he murmured still half-asleep.

Wincing from another contraction, she told him "I think my water just broke. We need to get my overnight bag and head to the hospital soon."

"What?! The baby's coming out already?!"

In a flash Tomoharu was off the couch running around the room trying to get his wife's suitcase. "Oh man! This is really happening! Don't panic honey! Don't panic! My keys, where are my keys?!"

Grabbing the suitcase in his hand, the overexcited father ran out the door and was half way out the door when he remembered his wife and ran back into the house to get Aki.

Hours had passed since the expecting couple checked into the hospital yet the child had yet to come out causing the mother to endure numerous contractions.

Tomoharu made the mistake of getting to close to Aki. Instead of going for his hand she grabbed the first thing she saw his brown locks. As another contraction his, the woman griped the hair so tight she nearly left her husband bald.

"You *Beep*! This is all your fault you son of a *Beep*! You did this to me!"

The doctor and nurses couldn't help but feel sorry for the man as the mother of his child refused to let go.

"Good thing she doesn't have a strength enhancing quirk," one of the nurses joked.

"Miss Kino we just need you to hang in there a little longer," the doctor instructed. "Just one more push."

Finally on October fourteen, after fifteen hours of labor a baby girl was born at three minutes past noon.

"Wahhh! Wahhh!"

The cries of the newborn filled the hospital room.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl," the multi-limbed doctor announced to the couple giving them four thumbs up.

Kissing his wife's sweaty brow, Tomoharu gave a sigh of relief. "You were amazing kitten, you did great."

"Would you like to hold the baby now Mrs. Kino?" the nurse asked having cleaned the newborn and wrapped her up in a blanket before handing her off to her parents.

"Have you thought of a name to put on the register?" a second nurse asked holding out a form with the baby's information.

"Hanataro. Hanataro Kino," the exhausted mothered said with a heavy breath.

+++++Miss Manage++++++

 _What the hell?! I didn't pass out just to have someone slap my bottom._

Adrian was about to tell the person off, but when he opened his mouth rather than words all that came out was a loud wail. Once he started he found himself unable to stop crying.

"At least we know her lungs are strong," the person holding Adrian's leg said.

Finally calming down a bit, Adrian couldn't help but notice that despite blinking several times his vision had yet to clear and his auditory functions were a bit off.

 _Why are all the moving blobs so big?_

 _Don't tell me….I'm a baby! When Moon Man said I was being relocated I was picturing a new city or town, not the maternity ward._

 _Damn you moon man!_

 _Well if you think I'm just gonna sit around here and be treated like a sack of flour, think again!_

The old soul failed in his struggle to release himself from the giant hands that were swaddling him in a blanket. His motor skill undeveloped, the baby had no choice but let the adults in the room hold him.

"Wahhh! Wahh!"

 _What do you think you're doing?! Unhand me! Don't pass me to those giants!_

Eventually the crying ceased as the baby was pressed against his mother's chest and the woman's heartbeat soothed the infant.

 _This actually feels nice, warm and….No! You can fight this! I'm not just gonna accept this!_

~Three Year Later~

 _Being a little kid is great!_

 _I hope today mommy makes some of those apple rabbits for snack time today._

"Mommy where are we going?" the little girl asked grabbing hold of his mother's hand.

"Mommy has to run a couple of errands first sweetie, but when we're done I'll take you to the park, doesn't that sound like fun?"

In the three years since he reentered the world, Adrian Cook or as he had been renamed in his new life, Hanataro Kino had adjusted very quickly to the concept that he was no longer an adult but had been born anew and currently occupied the body of a small preschooler.

His new name had been easy enough to figure out as his new mother and father would always refer to him using the same words either "Hanataro" or "Hana" or "Hana-Chan"

Half the time he had no idea what adults around him were saying since they were speaking Japanese. Although he could identify a few key words he and there from years of watching anime, there were still ways to go before he was fluent.

The Japan of his new world had one large difference. Eighty percent of the population had quirks. Quirks were unique abilities or superpowers as Hanataro prefer to call it.

 _This place would be a dream come true for Mageneto._

During their walks, he observed the people who would walk past. The people were different looking and yet no one seemed to bat an eye at someone with horns sticking out of their head or having animal parts.

There was one aspect that did take some time to accept and that was that Hanataro was a girl. Adrian or rather Hanataro, a he constantly had to remind himself he was called now.

Hanataro couldn't help but think that he perhaps should have specified a couple of things to the Man in the Moon before signing his relocation contract but in time had gotten used to the idea that this time around he would be a daughter instead of a son.

His hearing and eyesight had corrected themselves allowing the reincarnated soul to familiarize itself with its new environment.. It took a couple of months before he could get a look at his new family.

Taro had come to realize something when his eyesight was corrected, everything was animated. Although he was in an animated world he doubted that cartoon logic and physics would be applicable leading to his cautionary behavior.

"Hana-Chan is behaving so well today," Aki Kino said with glee as the two walked into a bank.

Hanataro's ego and self-esteem were at an all time high. Every little thing he did seemed to make his parental units happy.

Unlike the first time around Hanataro had parents. Not just parents but parents that wanted him and showered him with love and affection.

Hanatatro had hit the jackpot. He couldn't help but wonder if it was his luck power in effect. Having always struggled for money and food in his past life, it appeared that the Kino family were living comfortably.

"Hana sweetie, do you want to hold the bank slip for mommy?" the older woman asked as she handed Hanataro a blank slip while she held on to the actual bank card .

Aware that his mother was humoring him, Hanataro none the less liked the woman. With her cheerful personality and upbeat attitude, his cynical self couldn't help but give a grin which only made the woman happier when she saw her baby smiling at her.

Aki Kino, his new mother looked fairly young. Slender build, light dirty blonde colored hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes and a pretty face made Hanataro wonder if his mother had been a model before he found out the thirty year old woman was a photographer.

Despite the difference in coloring it seemed that he would be taking after his mother appearance wise, though if his chest grew to his mother's size he would need to start looking for a good back brace.

His Coloring came from his new father, Tomoharu Kino. Tomoharu had slightly darker brown hair but the same golden eyes as Hanataro. The man was very tall, and has a strong build with defined muscles. Hanataro liked being carried by the older man as he felt secure in the forty two year old father's hands.

After years of observation he had yet to figure out what Mr. Kino's occupation was, but knew that the businessman worked late hours. The aptly named 'Renaissance Man of Business' had a serious nature, and is an extremely shrewd businessman. None the less the man seemed to only show a soften expression around his wife and his daughter.

Taro was interrupted from his musing by the sound of gunfire and screams. Five men in masks sporting guns entered the main floor of the bank.

"Everyone down on the ground!"

"This is a robbery!"

"Yeah, nobody try and be a hero or we'll start wrecking the place."

The tellers having been trained for such a situation, made sure that the silent alarm was activated to aleart the police. If any pro-heroes were nearby no doubt they would also hear the signal.

"Alright I want no funny business, all cell phones will be confiscated," one of the men said.

It was in these moments Hanataro was glad he still had his memories intact. Instead of acting like a naïve child he had a plan. He couldn't explain what compelled him to act, but before he knew it in the commotion the three-year old had taken the phone out of his mothers handbag and crawled behind one of the many desk.

"Look behind the stands and tables for any stragglers," the largest of the robbers told his crew.

"Emergency services, what's your emergency?" a voice on the other end of the line asked Hanataro after he had dialed.

"There are some bad men he-"

Before he could finish a hand grabbed the preschooler by the leg and dragged him out from under the table.

"Hey Boss! Looks like we have a little tattletale here," one of the accomplices as he carried Taro by the back of his dress.

"Hana!" Aki cried seeing her child in the hands of the dangerous criminals.

"Number three, show our audience what we do to brats that don't do as they're told."

The robber that had taken hold of Hanataro, placed the little girl on the ground before pointing his gun at the child. As he pulled the trigger, Hanataro's luck quirk went into full effect. The robber's gun jammed six times firing none of the bullets at the little girl.

"What's wrong with this thing?" The criminal went to check looking down the gun barrel only for the pistol to go off in his face.

"My Eye! My eye!"

"Oh no Boss, number Three's hurt," one of the remaining four informed him.

"Boss, the police are outside! What do we do?!"

"Don't worry we planned for this," the head robber said.

The glass from the ceiling broke as a large body crashed through doing a hero landing.

"Never fear for I am Here!"

"All Might!"

"It's All Might!"

"We're saved!"

The hostages cheered at the sight of the country's number one hero.

"Oh no it's All might," one of the robbers cried in a panic.

"We should just surrender," suggested another one.

Their leader looked at his men with an angry expression. "You idiots, we didn't go through all this trouble to leave without the cash and jewels. Grab the loot, I'll handle All might."

"Give yourself up!"

"Not so fast All Might, take another step and it boom, bye bye innocent bystanders," the head thief threatened holding up his suitcase revealing the explosive device to the hero.

The hostages couldn't help but murmur nervously among each other at the sight of the bomb.

"Ha! Nice try criminal, but I am here and I will stop you!" All Might declared before taking off so fast that it appeared as if he had teleported behind the robber.

Bullets were fired by the other robbers but failed to even grazed the blond hero who took down each of the robbers in no time.

While All Might was neutralizing the four accomplices, the head robber grabbed the weaponized suitcase and made a run for the back door.

"Heheheh, You're too late All Might, the bombs been armed and it'll go off any second now, hehehe," the villain laughed crazily.

"Missouri Smash!" All Might wasted no time, giving the head robber a tap to the head effectively knocking out the man before grabbing the suitcase that beeped as the clock ran down

Opening the suitcase, even All Might knew there was no time to disconnect the wires connecting the device to the timer. Only seconds to go and the larger than life hero came up with a plan.

"Dakota Smash!"

Spinning rapidly, he gathered some force to throw the suitcase through the hole in the ceiling sending it up into the sky. The timer finally reached zero and exploded in mid-air visible to all those gathered outside.

"Let this be a lesson to you lot, crime doesn't pay," All Might said to the five robbers that had been tied up and moved to the center of the room.

"Die All Might!"

Everyone turned in shock when a sixth assailant appeared. The arms of the man had transformed into large blades as he lunged towards the pro-hero.

Unable to explain it, Hanataro suddenly stood up and grabbed one of the cell phones that had been thrown to the floor. Despite his small arms and closing his eyes, his power of good luck came into effect as the child threw the mobile, hitting the running man on the side of the head.

Surprised at the hit the sixth man tripped and stumbled landing face first before All Might.

"That was quite the lucky break," All Might mused.

Finally police officers entered the bank to take away the criminals and check on the hostages.

Before he left All Might approached the little girl, ruffling her hair. "Thank you for your help young lady, but next time leave it to the professionals, okay?"

The hero gave Hanataro a thumbs off before exiting the building with one of the officers.

Aki hugged Hanataro closely as she placed various kisses on her daughter's forehead. "Hana, my poor baby, don't you ever run off like that again! Do you hear me young lady, mommy was so scared."

Rather than cry like one would expect a young child to do, the little girl sported an expression of infatuation.

"Hana-chan?"

"All Might was so cool!" Hanataro cheered surprising his mother.

"Heroes are amazing!"

++++Miss Manage++++

~Present day~

"Yawn!"

Taking a deep breath Hanataro tried his best to avoid letting out another yawn. It was only the second day of school and already all the teen wanted was to go back home and get back into bed and snuggle under his pineapple print bed spread.

Once again he was awoken by the ringing of his cell phone with another wakeup call from his mother, who knew better than anyone how hard it was to get Taro out of bed.

Moving to an apartment to be closer to the school, his parents were worried about leaving Taro to live on his own, hence the daily wakeup calls.

As embarrassed as Hanataro was, he had to admit that he liked that his parents cared enough about their daughter to make sure he was alright. In his previous life, Hanataro had been an orphan so the familial sentiment was something Taro had come to appreciate.

The closer Taro got to the school the more students started to occupy the path toward the school gate.

Hanataro spotted one of his classmates. Kato Minegishi, the student who sat next to him the day before. Although they barley exchanged two words, Taro at the very least remembered the boy's name.

 _Hey is that Kato? Looks like he and that blue haired girl are pretty close…Not that that's any of my business._

The quiet boy was being poked and prodded by a girl with pale skin, big blue eyes, and extremely long, baby blue hair that reaches all the way down to her legs. The quiet boy didn't seemed all that bothered by it, his face remaining neutral while the blue-haired girl ruffled the taller teen's hair.

Quickly looking away, Taro picked up his pace and hurried to school failing to notice that a small charm of the superhero All Might that was hanging from his back pack had fallen _._

Walking not to far behind the brunette was a first-year student. A young man with large round eyes, messy green hair and freckles, whose sight had been pointed downward notice the brightly colored figurine on the ground.

"Huh? What's this?" he asked himself before picking up the small charm. "Whoa, no way! It's a really rare limited edition ultra All Might with his second costume in blue and red. Only three of these were ever made and were only available through a contest. This most likely belongs to the person…"

Mumbling to himself some of the other students tried to distance themselves from the muttering student.

Running to catch up to the girl, the green haired boy approached from beside her. "Excuse me," he said getting the other fifteen year old's attention.

Taro stopped his inner musings as he noticed the freckled boy trying to get his attention. Stopping he asked "Yes?"

"You dropped this," the green haired boy said holding up the small All Might Charm so the girl could see.

Checking his book bag, Hanataro noticed that the small charm no longer hung from the back of his bag.

"Thank you. It's lucky for me you found it," Hanataro thanked the student, knowing his quirk was partly responsible.

 _Of course thanks to my quirk, lost items seem to make it back to me without having to look._

Hanataro's quirk was labeled as probability manipulation but in reality he was just extremely lucky. The Man in the Moon had come through and granted Taro's chosen superpower or quirk as Taro had to constantly remember they were called in this world.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," the slightly taller boy said shyly as he didn't often speak to girls and not for so long. "How many postcards did you submit to win your All Might charm?"

"About three."

The young man sighed in disappointment. He had submitted over twenty-five entries and didn't win a single thing.

Noticing the boy's dejected face Hanataro made an offer to the boy. "Do you want it? You can keep it if you like."

The boys eye widen in shocked, "Oh no I couldn't, you won it fair and square. I'm just glad to see it up close."

"No really I insist, besides I got two more just like it," Hanataro informed causing thr other boy to gasp in shock.

"You have all three?!"

Once more it had been Hanataro's quirk at play when he won all three charms. Although it wasn't as flashy or grand as other quirks the quirk was good fir ensuring Hanataro's survival and getting him out of sticky situations. Not to mention it was handy for winning bets and any game of chance.

"That's right, so please keep it," Taro said flashing the boy a big smile.

"Thank you very much!" the boy thanked giving Hanataro a deep bow.

++++Miss Manage++++

"Good Morning Minegishi," Taro greeted his desk neighbor. Having only learned the boy's full name during class introductions the day before.

"Yeah, hi," the bleach blond boy mumbled back quietly.

"By the way, I saw you and your girlfriend on the way to school, she's really cute," he added recalling the sight of his classmate and the blue haired girl that morning.

"Girlfriend?"

"What's this about Minegishi-kun having a girlfriend?" Roka Ito asked as he sat down in the desk in front of Kato.

Roka Ito, a short statured boy with a shaved head and square shaped eyes whose quirk turned him to stone. The boy couldn't help but join in the conversation.

"Kato, you lucky dog, you're a first year and already you got a girl. No fair! Why do girls always go for the quiet, mysterious type," Roka lamented.

"Hado sempai isn't my girlfriend." Kato denied with a frown.

It was bad enough that that morning the older girl had bombarded him questions regarding his new look and entry into U.A. High School, the last thing he wanted was his classmates to tease him and bother him with their own questions.

"Hado sempai and I just went to the same elementary and middle school," he informed Hanataro with a deep blush.

"Okay, okay no need to be so embarrassed," Taro said with a laugh and was joined by Roka as they teased the blond classmate.

 _I can't believe it I'm actually the one joking around for once, instead of the one being made fun of._

"Good Morning Class," greeted their Mr. Ishikawa as he walked in signaling that it was time to start their second class of the day.

Isao Ishikawa, a man in his thirties, was a part-time teacher who taught marketing at U.A. High school. His quirk, Clock, allowed the man to tell time accurately to the second without the aid of a watch,

"Good morning Sensei," greeted the class in unison.

"I know you all just itching to get work. There will be an assignment due in a the end of the month, you'll be assigned a Pro Hero and have to come up with a marketing campaign."

"To make it fair, I've written the name of various Pro Heroes on these slips of paper, you will reach into the bowl and pick the hero you will do your project on."

On Hanataro's turn he reached into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Wash? Seriously? Anybody get Best Jeanist? I'll trade you," Sakura Furukawa asked out loud. The girl with the head of a horse leaned forward to tap Hanataro on the shoulder.

"Hana-chan, who did you get?"

Hanataro opened his slip of paper, "Eraserhead."

"Lucky you."

(to be continued)

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 3.**

 **Any questions or comments leave them in the review section.**

 **Thanks to FanFanTheGalaxy, Roseflower240, DKthespaniard, Number Two Presents, SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus, milkbowl, Lord White Fang and LuckyAryk for following**

 **Thanks to Dkthespaniard, SakuraIchigo99, Oompaloo, SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus and Lord White Fang for Favoriting.**


	4. Flashbacks

**A/N: This is a non-profit fanwork. I do not own the series. Only Taro also known as Hanataro Kino/ Adrian Cook and the students and teacher of class 1-J, and the Man in the Moon are mine.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia is property of Kōhei Horikoshi, Bones, Shounen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation.**

I don't own Bob's Burgers, Durarara, The Mindy Project, The office, etc.

"Talking"

"Talking in a foreign language"

 _Thoughts_

~Time and/or Location~

 **Flashbacks**

*Sound Effect*

 **Note: Hanataro is physically/biologically female so everyone refers to/addresses Hanataro as a girl. Because Hanataro was male in his past life he still refers to himself with male pronouns.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Flashbacks

*Ding! Dong!*

The chiming of the school bell alerted the class that it was the end of their second as their teacher gathered her textbook and left the room leaving the student to their own devices.

"Hey Hana-Chan!"

Turning around, Hanataro Kino knew it was his classmate Sakura from the loud call despite being right in front of the girl.

"Hana-Chan, ne and some of the other girls are going to do some karaoke, wanna join us? There's a place not too far from here that's really nice. I mean the snacks aren't that great but they make a great parfait. Do you like parfaits? I love them, plus the guy who work the front desk is so cute, I wonder if I should give him my number…So what do you say? Want to go?" she asked Taro pointing to a couple of the other female student waiting at the door.

Taro gave the girls quick wave and smile before turning to the horse quirk girl.

"Maybe another time. I'm actually going to go to the office and try to have a word with Eraserhead. Apparently he's a teacher at the school, Mr. Aizawa."

Sakura frowned at her invitation being turned down. "We have until the end of the month to do our marketing campaign projects. Don't tell me you one of those nerds that actually does their homework on the same day they get it? I thought we could both be part of the procrastinator club."

"You are aware that the end of the month is less than two weeks away," Taro answered gathering his back pack before leaving the classroom.

++++Miss Manage++++

"Excuse me, is Mr. Aizawa here?"

Hanataro had walked into the school office, hoping to speak to Shota Aizawa or as he was known professionally, Eraserhead.

The student had an assignment due on a pro-hero. Taro, wound up being assigned Eraserhead as the subject of his project. Taking his teacher's suggestion of trying to talk to the man himself, Hanataro had gone off to the teacher office.

The first desk Hanataro had come across was that of the hero Present Mic. A tall man with long, spiky blonde hair, a small mustache and a pair of sunglasses, he was easily recognizable as one of the more media present heroes.

"Hey Shota, you got a visitor," Present Mic announced to the room, calling the other teacher by his first name because of their familiarity.

Present Mic pointed out his fellow hero to the brunette sending Taro two desks down the row. Much to his surprise, Hanataro found that the pro-hero appear fairly normal compared to other pros. Dressed mostly in black, Eraserhead was a man with messy, black hair half-opened eyes.

 _This guy looks like he'd fall asleep at any moment._

"Excuse me, Mr. Aizawa, I'm Hanataro Kino from the Management course. I was hoping to speak to you about an assignment."

Although Hanataro was mostly familiar with more famous or popular heroes like All-Might and Endeavor, Eraserhead was one of those obscure heroes he had actually taken the time to learn about to in part because of the man's quirk.

Eraserhead quirk, known as Erasure, gave him the ability to nullify anyone's Quirk by looking at them.

As someone who's quirk was active twenty-four seven, thanks to the Man in the Moon ,making it so his quirk was constantly in use, only people like Eraserhead could have an advantage over Taro's quirk.

Ten years earlier, Taro met with the man in the moon for the second time in his life. The miniature senior citizen had delved into a deeper explanation of Hanataro's power at that time.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Thank you for meeting with us Doctor. We just wanted to get a second opinion on whether or not our child would develop a quirk or be quirkless."

Hanataro had just turned five, when his parents had been recommended by his kindergarten teacher to have their child tested for a quirk.

"Both Hana's father and I, are quirkless as are the members our immediate and extended family, so we naturally assumed she would be as well," his mother explained to the oddly familiar looking doctor.

"Not to worry Mrs. Kino, it's not unheard of for the child of a quirkless parent to develop a quirk just as there is a chance for a parent with a quirk to have a quirkless child."

Before Aki Kino could ask more, the old doctor snapped his fingers causing everything with exception of himself and Hanataro to freeze in place.

"This is much better, now we can talk at our leisure." The old man said with a grin. "You seem to have adjusted well since the last time we met Mr. Cook, or should I call you Miss Kino now, hahah."

"Moon Man!" Taro exclaimed finally recognizing the other worldly being that had been the one to bring him to the world of superheroes.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?" Hanataro questioned

"Company policy, I'm required to check up on you every five years," the Man in the Moon answered.

"How are you handling your relocation?"

Hanataro thought back on the past five years. "It's been a good ride so far, I'm in good shape, have a pair of loving parents and even have a life of luxury. What more can I ask for?"

"Glad to hear it, normally no matter how many boxes I check off, people always have something to bitch about to me," the Man in the Moon complained.

"I do have a couple things I want to know about my 'Quirk'. Like how do I know if my power is working?"

"You don't have to worry about that, I've made it so it's always in use. Although there are exceptions of course." The old man warned

"What kind of exceptions?" the child asked.

"If you ever come across someone who take away people's power you might want to get away as quickly as you can. Maybe carry around a rabbit's foot or a four leaf clover."

"How will I know if my quirk is ever 'off'?" Hanataro asked the old man. If there was a chance his luck could be taken away, it would be good to know before he put himself in an unfavorable situation.

"Your hair," the Man in the Moon answered pulling on a slim forelock of hair that stuck up from the center of Hanataro's head.

"Please don't pull on my hair," as far back as Taro could recall, he had the unruly cowlick. No matter what he tried the strand of hair refused to be tamed.

"If this lock of hair ever fall flat, then it means something's wrong with your quirk," he explained.

Remembering the reason his mother had dragged him down to the pediatric office in the first place, Taro asked, "By the way, what are you going to tell my mother? Should I tell people I have a quirk or keep them in the dark and think I'm quirkless?"

Picking up a form, the 'Doctor' began to fill in some boxes before handing it to the five-year old.

"Can you read yet?"

With a huff Taro said "Of course I can, as long as it's not all in kanji, I'm fairly literate for someone learning their fourth language."

Glancing over the forms, the old man had labeled His extreme good luck on the government registration as 'Probability Manipulation'. An emitter type quirk.

Snapping his fingers once again, the clock, the nurse and Mrs. Kino unfroze as if nothing had happened in the last ten minutes.

"Now Mrs. Kino, I'm one hundred percent sure, Hanataro had a quirk, just look at this x-ray," he said having the nurse out up an x-ray for the adult woman to see. If you look at her toe joints, she has the same toes as those who have quirks."

 **END FLASHBACK**

Returning to reality from his memory, Taro managed to hear the last part of Mr. Aizawa's response.

"Right, Mr. Ishikawa, mentioned his project." Closing his eye in contemplation the teacher replied, "I can spare a few minutes."

Shota Aizawa also known as the pro-hero 'Eraserhead' wasn't the type who like having his business out in public. It was one of the reasons he didn't revel in media attention.

This action was the reason he was able to go around unrecognized, giving him an advantage against villains and criminals who were unfamiliar with the pro.

"If it's alright with you , rather than just interview you, I was hoping to observe you while on the job…"

"No."

"What if-"

"No."

"Well how about observing you while you teach a class? Mr. Ishikawa is giving us some time to work on our projects during his class, and after I have study hall."

Aizawa remained silent as he thought over the student's request. The next day he would be taking his class to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ to do rescue training. While the students of class 1-A were being taught by the hero, Thirteen, he would be mostly supervising their training.

"Fine," he said with a bored expression. "Tomorrow, after lunch, head over to the west side lot."

++++++Miss Manage+++++

"A bus?"

The following day Hanataro had arrived after lunch at the time Eraserhead had given her.

"My class is doing rescue training today. The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus," the hero course teacher clarified.

"Wait, so I'm going too?"

"You said you wanted to observe me at work," Mr. Aizawa said with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulder .

 _I was thinking more, like sitting in on a lecture…._

Hanataro boarded the bus, only to have twenty sets of eyes set upon him.

 _I guess I do sort of stand out._

Taro noticed that he was the only one in the school uniform. Everyone else was in costume to some degree.

"Um Hi?" he greeted offering a small wave, before the teacher stepped up behind him.

"This is Hanataro Kino from the Management department. She'll be along to observe our class," the man informed his class with a tired look. "Go sit with the other students."

Grabbing his tablet tightly Taro moved toward the back looking for an empty seat.

"Taro-Chan you can sit here," Tsuyu Asui said pointing to space beside her.

 _That's right, Tsu mentioned she was in Mr. Aizawa class. Lucky!_

"Hey Tsuyu!" Thanking the frog like girl, Hanataro sat down beside the green wearing student. Almost stepping on the foot of the person on the next seat.

"Oh pardon me, I- Hey! It's you! The All-Might guy," he said recognizing the green haired boy that now owned his All Might Charm. "You're Midori."

"Actual its Izuku Midoriya," the freckled boy corrected.

Taro believed his luck was at play landing him a spot between the two people he had actually spoken too who happened to be sitting next to one another.

"Taro-Chan, is Midoriya 'All Might Guy' because his quirk resembles All Might's?" She asked having thought that Izuku's quirk resembled the famous hero's quirk since the first day of school.

Taro couldn't help but look at Midoriya curiously, now interested in what the boy's quirk was. Before Hanataro could asked another class 1-A student chimed in.

"Hold up Tsuyu," said the boy with spiky red hair named Eijiro Kirishima, who was sitting on the other side of Asui,

"All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his quirk. But that sort of simple strength enhancing quirk s awesome. You could do a lot of cool stuff with it, not like my hardening."

The redhead raised an arm I demonstration of his quirk. "I'm good in a fight but it's really boring."

"Whoa! You're like rock!" Taro exclaimed still able to get excited whenever he saw a new quirk in action.

Taro wasn't alone in his enthusiasm.

"I think that's pretty neat. Your quirk's good enough to go pro," complimented Izuku.

"Don't forget that heroes also have to worry about popular appeal!" chimed Yuga Aoyama, a blonde haired boy with a slight French accent. "My navel laser is both cool and strong. Perfect for a pro."

"As long as you don't blow up your own stomach," teased his classmate Mina Ashido. Only for the blonde to pale at the pink girl's reminder.

"You wanna talk strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugo," Kirishima said pointing to the student at the back of the bus.

"But Bakugo's so unhinged, he'll never be popular," countered Tsuyu.

 _Which one's Bakugo?_

Almost as if hearing Hanataro's question, an ash blonde boy in a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X and metallic neck brace stood up from his seat.

"What did you say about me frog-face?!"

"See what I mean," Tsuyu pointed out.

 _I know this guy from somewhere…he's that rude boy from the first day of school. And that crazy strong guy from the entrance exams…and where else?_

"Hey," Taro whispered to Izuku. "Wasn't he the guy from that slime monster incident some months ago?"

"Um yeah but don't ask him about it, trust me it's for the best," the green boy warned.

 _Well that answers that question. At least it looks like it's not just me he talks to that way…_

Unable to shake the feeling of being watched, more so than he already was, Taro looked around and accidently locked eyes with one of the students sitting across.

Taro looked away at break neck speak, trying to avoided the gaze if the black haired boy with square glasses.

 _Crap! It's student_ _seven thousand one hundred eleven. Don't tell me that guys glaring at me, cause of what happened at the entrance exams! It's the first week of school and already I got a nemesis._

In truth the class rep hadn't been thinking about his class's guest but was instead thinking over the how to better serve his classmates as class president after his plan for them to orderly board the bus had been unnecessary.

Unknowingly, Tenya Iida had ended up starring out in the direction where Hanataro was sitting.

"Are you okay Taro? Ribbit. You looking really flushed and sweating a lot," pointed out Tsuyu catching the attention of some of the other students.

"I'm fine really, just a bit of motion sickness is all," Taro said trying to downplay any concern the frog girl might have had.

"I thought it was because you liked Iida," Asui admitted voicing the first though that came to her when she caught Hanataro avoiding the square jaw boy's gaze.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Taro reacted with a big "What!"

Clearing his throat, Iida got the pair's undivided attention.

"I'm flattered Miss Kino, but I'm afraid I am unable to accept your feelings."

"You got it wrong!" Hanataro quickly denied before sinking into his seat and wishing the bus would reach its destination quickly

 _What the hell?! How did I get rejected by someone I didn't even ask out in the first place! That wasn't even the reason I was weary of him to begin with!_

+++++Miss Manage++++++

~Several Weeks Earlier~

February 26th the day of the entrance exams for U.A. High school's famed Hero Course.

In the morning the applicants would spend the first couple of hours taking the written exam. After a brief reprieve, the students' next step would be to take the second half of the exam, the practical portion where they would put their physical prowess on displace.

All applicants were granted temporary visitor passes to get pass the schools famous high security gate as evident by the high volume of student in varying uniforms.

One such uniform was that of Endor Middle School in Ikebukuro. Blue blazer with a school crest, Gray plaid skirt, white button up shirt and a red ribbon, as was sported by one of the examinees, Hanataro Kino.

Taro did his best to stifle a yawn as he passed through the school gates alongside hundreds of other students who were in awe of the famous school campus.

The feeling was understandable to Taro having done the same two days before when he had come to the school to take the exams for the Department of Hero Management.

Signs all along the pathway directed the young hopeful towards the high school's auditorium for their exam orientation.

Taking his registration card from the reception desk, the brunette proceeded to the auditorium to find an empty seat among the many occupied one.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Hanataro asked finally finding a space towards the front.

The person he asked was a small teen with blond hair, a pair of horns and big eyes.

"Sorry could oh what's the way you say it? Can you repeat that?"

 _Oh she speaks English. It looks like Japanese isn't her first language…_

"Is this seat taken? Everywhere else is full," Taro repeated n English.

"Go ahead and sit there it's unoccupied."

One of the benefits of having his memories was that the language he spoke in his past life were still ingrained.

The horned girl, couldn't help but smile in relief. She still needed help with her Japanese but it seemed the girl sitting next to her knew English, or at least enough that the two could communicate in the western language.

"You speak English, oh I hope you don't mind if I continue in English," the other girl said to Hanataro.

"No problem, I'm guessing from the accent that you're an American," Taro inferred from the blonde's accent.

Nodding, her neighbor answered in the affirmative. "Yep, I'm Pony Tsunotori from the USA."

Taro shook the American teen's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hanataro Kino, but you can call me Taro."

Before the two girls could say more, the auditorium fell into a hush as the famed pro-hero Present Mic approached the podium.

"Welcome to today's live performance!Everybody say "Hey"!"

Nobody spoke as silence enveloped the auditorium. Despite holding for a beat the only noise was that of chirping crickets coming from one of the students.

Clearing his throat, Present Mic continued. "Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! Are you ready?! Yeahhhh!"

Despite the hero's thunderous voice he had once again failed to whip the assembly hall into an excited frenzy being greeted with deafening silence once more.

"This is how the practical test will go, my listeners! You'll be experiencing ten-minute-long 'Mock Cityscape Maneuvers" at you assigned testing locations!

Present Mic went on to explain the test would be scored before he was interrupted.

"May I ask a question?" a tall and muscular young man. He has black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses, stood up and raised his hand.

"There appear to be four types of faux villains listed in the handout yet you only went over three! And you, with the curly hair!" the student called out to another student in the auditorium.

"You've been muttering this whole time…it's distracting! If you think this is a game, then leave!"

"Sorry…" a voice could be heard squeaking out.

Although Hanataro couldn't see who the spectacle wearing boy was chastising, the way that the student in the glasses had singled out another applicant seemed to rub Hanataro the wrong way.

Before he even realized what he was doing Taro was standing up and raising his hand, Present Mic caught sight of the golden eyed teen.

"You have a question Student Eight hundred ninety four?" he asked checking his chart for the student.

"Yeah I have a question," Hanataro said before looking in the direction of the bespectacled boy who had remained standing.

"First of all: How dare you? Second: How dare you? While your first point about the test points was legit, it wasn't cool of you to single out another student like that. And if you can't concentrate because of a bit of muttering how do you expect to make it as a hero in the real world where there are bigger distractions!"

Not giving the boy a chance to answer Hanataro sat down in a huff, before quickly standing up once more. "By the way I'm aware of the irony of calling someone out in order to chastise them for calling someone out, so don't bother pointing that out."

The other student couldn't help but whispers to themselves, before Present Mic cleared his throat and resumed his explanation.

"Alright, aright, let's cool it listeners. Examinee seven thousand one hundred eleven that was a good catch about the handout."

Present Mic continued his explanation while taking a couple of other questions. Finally with wishing the students luck on their test, the pro-hero and examiner dismissed the test takers to their assigned areas.

"Where are you being sent to Pony?" Hanataro asked as he looked at his own exam card.

"I got site 'D', what about you?"

Holding his exam card to the other girl Taro answered "I got site 'B'."

"Good luck Pony," Taro cheered the other girl on, giving her a thumbs up.

Once the written portion of the entrance test were handed in the students were sent to various locker rooms to change for the physical portion of the test.

Listening to the chatter as he changed into his sports clothes of running sneakers, black leggings and a pink hoodie Jacket, Taro couldn't help but be caught up in some of the discussion as some of the girls were discussing their motivation for wanting to go to U.A.

Hanataro made sure to keep his gaze low as he listened. Despite being a teenage girl himself, at times the reincarnated adult felt like a pervert being in a locker room full of underage girls.

 _Keep it together Taro, you're a fifteen year old girl now there's nothing here you don't see every day in the mirror…Well maybe not everything, I don't have a tail or extra limbs._

 _No, instead think about why you're here, the only reason you're even taking this test is to spite that snob Hanae and that jerk guidance counselor._

 **FLASHBACK**

"Where is she?!"

The door to the art club room slammed open as three girls stomped into the Art room disturbing the art clubs student.

"Can I help you with something?" Asked Soichi, the president of Endor Middle School's art club.

"Where's Hanamura?" the lead girl asked pushing the boy to the side before locking eyes on her target.

"There you are Hanamaru!" the bright coral haired teen said spotting a long haired brunette girl sitting behind an art easel.

"It's Hanataro actually" he gently corrected without looking up from his painting. "We've been in the same class since the first year of middle school Hanae."

"You think your pretty hot stuff don't you Hanayama," a high pitch voice said from behind the canvas.

Looking up Hanataro found it was none other than Hanae, leader of the three Hanas, a group of girls who seemed to be the popular girls at Endor middle school.

" I'm alright I suppose."

"I have a stronger quirk than anyone else in this school, do you honestly think you could beat me? You may think you've got what it takes, but as long as I'm around, you'll always be number two," Hanae boasted as her two friend Hana and Hanako came up behind their leader.

Hanae could grow her nails into claws. Truth was the girl quirk wasn't the strongest, but it didn't stop her from cutting through a person's self esteem like a bear through a tree, thus no one ever challenged her.

"What are you talking about Hanae?" Hanataro asked genuinely confused as to what the other girl wanted.

" I'll be the one to get into U.A. High School, so don't even think about going there you quirkless dunce," she warned pointing a finger at the brunette after nearly knocking over the canvas from the lucky girl's easel..

With a bored expression Kino replied, "I never said I was."

"Oh please like you could even pass the UA entrance exam. Perhaps you haven't heard Hanataro but losers need not apply," Hanae cackled not bothering to listen to the long haired teen as Hana and Hanako followed out the classroom door.

Had that confrontation been the end of it Hanataro would have let it go, but over the course of the week Hanae took every chance she could to talk about Hanataro.

"Poor Hanasawa, she might have a chance of getting in if she actually had a quirk, but like they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Quirkless losers will only make more quirkless losers. I don't know how her family has the gull to show their faces outside" she taunted.

"My family has had strong quirks for several generation, Han-"

*SLAM!*

Balling her hand into a fist Hanataro had had enough of Hanae. Slamming his hands on his desk Hanataro got the popular girl's attention.

"Oh yeah! Well I bet you that I could pass the U.A. entrance exams! Not only that but make it into the hero department too!"

As soon as the word 'Bet' had entered the conversation Hanataro had all but guaranteed her passing the schools entrance exams.

His quirk alone would have given Hanataro an advantage, but whenever he made a bet or played any games of chance his quirk seemed to into overdrive.

"That's a bet I'll gladly take. I'll be more than pleased when I see you crying your eyes out upon getting your rejection letter Hanataku," Hanae gloated getting in Taro's face.

Hanae and her group left in a huff as Taro sighed in annoyance, a feeling that persisted throughout the rest of his week.

"What's the deal with you and this Hanae girl?" Soichi asked as he walked alongside Taro as they headed for the art room a couple days later.

"I don't know she either wants to be friends with me or be me or be a rap duo with me."

In truth Hanataro had never really gotten along with the mean spirited teen going back to their first year of middle school.

 **FLASHBACK WITHIN THE FLASHBACK**

On his first day of class the homeroom teacher of class 1-4 had made a joke about forming a clique when the attendance sheet showed that four of the students had names that started with Hana. There was Hana, Hanae, Hanako and of course Hanataro.

One of the girls, Hanae, seemed to like the idea of forming her own posse, and invited the three other Hanas to form their a group. Hana and Hanako joined in on the idea.

When Hanae asked Hanataro to join their group, Taro declined then and there, having seen how mean and snobby Hanae was those first few days making fun and bullying many of her classmates, especially those with weak quirks or no quirks at all.

"Did you hear Ota-kun is switching schools," Said Hana.

"I'm surprised he lasted two days, especially once his desk was vandalized" Added Hanako

"Good riddance, we don't need a quirkless loser around here, if anything I would have hoped he would jump from the roof. I would rather kill myself than live without a quirk, quirkless people should just die" Hanae said with a haughty laugh.

Slamming his palm on Hanae's desk in anger, Taro had finally had enough. The mean girl had jumped at the loud sound, finding herself being stared down by her classmate.

"How can you sit there and say something so horrible! Whether or not someone has quirk is no reason to wish for someone's death or wish them ill! You're a bad person!"

Taro left the classroom in anger leaving behind the three Hana girls with their mouths hanging open.

Hanae sat there in shock unable to process that someone would speak to her in that manner.

"Who does Hanataro think she is!" She finally screamed shrilly, as her two companions tried to calm their leader down.

"I think her parents are quirkless, and nobody in class has ever seen her use her quirk," chimed on Hanako.

"How dare that quirkless bug speak to me that way! Not even my parents speak to me that way! To think I almost asked her to be my friend. She'll pay, by the time I'm done with her, she'll come crying to me on her knees begging for mercy!"

That same afternoon Hanataro walked into his home announcing his arrival. His mother was away working on a photo shoot but his father was home working in his study.

"Daddy I'm home."

"Welcome home Hana, how was school today?"

Rather than answer his father, Hanataro hugged the tall man.

"What's this about?" the man asked surprised at his daughter's sudden display of affection.

"Just cause," Taro answered the quirkless man. Looking up at his father he asked, "Daddy, can you and mommy call me Taro from now on? For now I'd rather not be called Hana."

 **END OF FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK**

In the ensuing years, Hanae made several attempts to make Hanataro feel bullied, but everything from filling her indoor shoes with tacks to locking Taro in the bathroom and throwing water to sending harassing messages and even trying to have Taro beaten up failed only to backfire on Hanae.

 _It's times like this I think I made the right call in asking for good luck as mu quirk._

"Are you really going to try for U.A. High School? I thought you were going to Endor High school, since you wouldn't have to take an entrance test." Soichi brought up the subject as the two greeted some of the other art club members.

"I've never really given it much thought to be honest," the third year student answered.

Despite being a fan of heroes and even living in a universe where one could be a professional hero, capes and all, Hanataro had made the decision at a young age that he wouldn't go down that career path he needed something more stable and secure.

"If you're looking to go elsewhere you can always apply to Yavin high, I think you have more than enough talent to get into their fine arts department," the club president added.

For the same reason as much as Taro had a love of art that had carried over from his past life, he couldn't forget how badly his career choice had panned out. Before he had passed away, Taro or rather Adrian had decide that given a second chance he would go into something with a higher employment rate, like business or medicine.

"Not to mention I wouldn't mind having a friend there," Soichi said as his cheeks flushed red and took hold of Taro's hand.

 _Not again._

 _I am no good at letting people down gently._

+++++Miss Manage+++++

"It's your turn Kino."

Hanataro walked into the guidance counselor's office. It was time for the second round of school prospects to be discussed.

"Can I go Mr. Suburu? I need neither guidance nor counseling."

"Not so fast young lady, sit your butt down." The middle aged man instructed.

"I was looking over your handout Miss Kino and while you still list Endor high school as a school you want to attend, it looks like you crossed out your second choice and wrote in UA high school."

Mr. Suburu held up the form for Hanataro to see. Under the name 'Endor High school' was a crossed out name with 'U.A. high school' written in instead.

"You don't seem like someone who should go into heroics," he told her point blank.

"Well I didn't necessarily planned to go for the hero course, they got other stuff their too you know like design and general education," Hanataro said.

Mr. Suburu smirked, "Well that's a relief, let's face it you don't exactly have what it takes to pass the entrance exams for the hero course, if you study hard enough you might have a chance at the general education course, but even then I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Hanataro could feel her right eye slightly twitch out of anger at what he was implying. Granted Hanataro didn't really want to be a hero but who this man to tell her that she didn't have as much a chance as anyone else at getting into the heroes course.

"I mean could imagine how much their standards would have to go down for you to get in."

*SLAM!*

Slamming her palms on the counselor's desk she stood up. "Oh yeah, I'll show you. I bet you that not only will I get into UA but I'll even get into the hero department and any other department they have"

The school counselor only laughed in response as the teen walked out of his office to call the next student.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Everyone needs to be at their testing site in five minutes."

(to be continues)

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for checking out chapter 4**

 **Any questions or comments leave them in the review section.**

 **Thanks to FanFanTheGalaxy, Roseflower240, DKthespaniard, Number Two Presents, SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus, milkbowl, Lord White Fang, LuckyAryk, and gincitri for following**

 **Thanks to Dkthespaniard, SakuraIchigo99, Oompaloo, SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus Lord White Fang and dayofblacksun for Favoriting.**


	5. Pick Your Battles

**A/N: This is a non-profit fanwork. I do not own the series. Only Taro also known as Hanataro Kino/ Adrian Cook and the students and teacher of class 1-J, and the Man in the Moon are mine.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia is property of Kōhei Horikoshi, Bones, Shounen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation.**

 **I don't own Bob's Burgers, Durarara, The Mindy Project, The office, etc.**

"Talking"

"Talking in a foreign language"

 _Thoughts_

~Time and/or Location~

 **Flashbacks**

*Sound Effect*

 **Note: Hanataro is physically/biologically female so everyone refers to/addresses Hanataro as a girl. Because Hanataro was male in his past life he still refers to himself with male pronouns.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Pick Your Battles

Normally by the third day of school most students would be in their classroom still learning the ins and outs of their school and their courses and Depending on the teacher assigning the first homework and projects of the school year. .

For Hanataro Kino, the third day of school found the Hero Management student aboard a bus taking the student of Class 1-A to the location of that day's training lesson as part of his first big class assignment for the spring semester.

Unlike the other student in the reincarnated teen's class who were either in the library reading up on their project subjects, Hanataro chose to tag along in observation of her subject, Shota Aizawa also known by his Pro-Hero name Eraser Head.

Things were off to a rather rough start as instead of talking to the pro-hero turned High school teacher, the fifteen year old was instead being baited into an argument.

"Hey you!" shouted Bakugo getting Taro's attention.

"Hey! I'm talking to you nerd girl!"

Looking over Tsuyu's shoulder, the reincarnated teen sat up from his hiding spot behind the girl with the frog quirk after trying to save face from a rather embarrassing rejection wherein not only had the class president mistakenly believed that the brunette had a crush on him, which for the record Hanataro did not, but Tenya Ida had even turned him down.

"Go find a boyfriend on your own time! We got no time for deadweight like you!" Bakugo shouted pointing directly at Hanataro.

"Deadweight?!" repeated Taro angrily at being called as such by someone who didn't even know him.

"Don't let it get to you Kino, That's just Kacchan's way of speaking," said Midoriya from beside the guest student in an attempt to play peacemaker despite his words seeming to fall on deaf ears.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Taro yelled shaking his fist at the blonde, forgetting momentarily where he was and who he was dealing with. "I'll have you know I'm here on a serious school assignment to observe Mr. Aizawa."

"Yeah right, you're probably some creepy stalker chick trying to hit on older men," Bakugo said pushing Taro's buttons.

The rest of class 1-A looked on as they watched the boy and girl hurl insults at each other as the teacher tried his best to keep from being dragged into their pointless feud.

It was in those moments that Eraser Head questioned his life-choices, as he pretended not to notice the two teens flipping each other the bird.

"Ha, We've only started socializing and you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steam turd personality," Kaminari joked finding the glaring boy and girl humorous.

"What vulgar language," commented Momo Yayoi, the vice-president of class 1-A, at hearing such insults coming from the mouths of her fellow U.A. High students. "Such behavior is unbecoming of U.A. Students."

"I think its fun," added Ochako Uraraka, the girl sitting next to Yayoi as she enjoyed the liveliness of their bus ride.

"Alright, that's enough! We're here. Everyone look sharp," interrupted Mr. Aizawa standing up from his seat to address his class as he put a stop to all conversations.

The bus pulled to a stop outside a large gated entrance. Mr. Aizawa was the first one off the bus, leading the collection of student into what would later be disclosed as the training facility where their third day of training would take place.

Walking past the entrance all who came in were in awe at the large arena with varied motifs throughout showing a variety of landscapes.

"Whoa! Is this universal studios Japan?" asked one of the student.

"Not quiet," answered an almost robotic like voice.

Turning towards the source, the teens were presented with the sight of a white space suit design using what appears to be a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots. It was the Space Hero "Thirteen", a Pro Hero who specialized in search and rescue.

"It's the space hero thirteen!"

"I love Thirteen!"

"Did you see the time he rescued…"

"A real pro!"

Many of the students couldn't help but express their excitement at learning from the pro. Even Hanataro had to admit that meeting the famous hero was a pleasant bonus for him.

 _Thirteen! Keep it cool Kid, you don't want to come off as some crazy fan...I hope there's time for a photo op._

"There's a flood zone, land-slide zone, configuration zone, etc. Every disaster and accident you can imagine is simulated here. I built this facility myself, I call it the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'!" the pro explained.

Eraser Head approached the instructor. "Thirteen, where's All Might? I thought he was meeting us here?"

"He's resting in the break room. It seems he reached his limit during his morning commute," the space hero answered.

 _Whoa, no way All Might was supposed to be here too! Maybe I can get a picture with him too, after I missed my chance years ago._

The last time he had seen All-Might in person, Taro had been three and was hostage in a bank robbery. Of course at the time Hanataro hadn't really given much thought to getting the world famous hero's autograph or picture.

As a student in the Department of Management encounters with All Might were rare as he only taught classes to those in the Department of Heroes. Not to mention All Might hadn't appeared at the opening ceremony causing many to believe that his tenure as a teacher was only a rumor.

While Taro didn't want to be a pro hero, hence his choice to go to the Department of Management despite his acceptance in the Department of Hero after passing the entrance exam, that didn't mean he didn't find some Crime fighters cool.

"So be it. Let's get started," Mr. Aizawa said, accepting that there would be a change to the lesson plan and for the time being it would only be the two heroes supervising the training that day.

"Before we start I have one or two points to make," the space hero stated.

Taro started taking notes as he observed the subject of his project. In truth going in with only the knowledge of the older man's quirk, the night before Hanataro had tried to find some information on the pro, but most articles and website hardly mentioned Eraser Head.

At most Taro had gathered that the man had been active for at least a few years and that he's seemed to work mostly during the nights and mostly on his own.

 _Hmmm…I can't tell if Eraser Head is just really calm and collect or if he's just sleeping with his eyes open. So far all the guy does is just stand to the side not saying anything. Let's go with the former, I doubt Mr. Ishikawa would let me turn in a marketing campaign that would make Eraser Head come off as anything less exciting._

Watching the student make annotations on his tablet, Mr. Aizawa observed the young teen, though it was rather hard to ignore the girl when he felt her large eyes staring at him intensely as Thirteen spoke.

He couldn't help but think he should have told Mr. Ishikawa, the marketing teacher, he was too busy to be part of his assignment but he already agreed so he was stuck at least the kid hadn't bombarded him with ridiculous questions while taking a million photos like the student the previous year did.

"Thank you for listening," Thirteen concluded with a bow as the students cheered and applauded the hero's small speech, the applause interrupting the thought of both Eraser Head and Hanataro.

"Mr. Aizawa if you would start us off," said thirteen throwing the spotlight to the other teacher.

"First off,,," Aizawa quickly stopped mid-way causing some confusion among the group, as he turned around.

The pro-hero's sense of danger was triggered immediately as a massive dark mass appeared suddenly on the grounds.

"Huddle up and stay back!" Eraser Head commanded to the class as the teens watched in confusion. "Thirteen! Protect the students."

From out of the black mass that grew larger and larger numbers of ill intentioned individuals amassed, warped into the training facility by the quirk of an unidentified individual.

"What is that? Battle robots?" asked Eijiro Kirishima as he remained rooted in his spot.

Preparing himself for the inevitable fight that was sure to follow, Erase Head answered, "Don't move, those people are villains!"

Hanataro paled at the news. Granted he had seen his share of villains, but it was one thing to watch a pro-hero take on a pair of villains on TV or from a safe distance it was another to be the targets of said villains.

 _Just my luck, I happen to be here on the one day a bunch of bad guys decide to crash the party._

"Villains?!"

"What villain would be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes?"

"I'm not scared of these wannabes!"

"Thirteen, begin evacuating the students! And try contacting the school" Aizawa instructed taking charge of the situation.

"But sensei," Izuku protested, "You can't fight them alone! Against that many…even you can't nullify their all their quirks! The odds of-"

"Never tell me the odds kid. Don't you know, no good hero is a one trick pony," class 1'A's teacher said in a cool, collected manner to keep from burdening his student with panic. "Thirteen! Take care of them."

Goggles on and scarf unwrapped, Eraser Head leapt into action literally as he jumped down the stairs from the entrance towards the villainous hoard.

The groups closest to his jumping off point were the first to go down; some were wrapped in his bindings while others were victims of his hand-to-hand combat.

Hanataro watched in awe as Mr. Aizawa sent one villain flying after another not slowing down once.

 _Damn, Mr. Aizawa is one cool dude. I'm honestly a little turned on right now…._

"Wow! He can hold his own even when outnumbered," Observed Izuku in amazement interrupting Hanataro's train of thought as the boy stood watching next to Taro who hadn't really made an effort to get away.

"This is no time for analysis! Hurry up and evacuate," warned Iida following the other students who were moved towards the facility gates.

"I won't allow that," threatened a voice as the same black mist that had transported the villains, formed before the evacuated students. The mist began to form a human-like shape showing that the black mass was the work of a quirk.

From the spot where the intruders first landed, a man with a hand covering his face stepped forward to speak. "Greeting we are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but today, we have come here to end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace."

All the student gasped in shock at the villainous group's purpose.

"We were under the impression that All Might would be here but it seems there was a schedule change. Well… no matter, I'm sure of a bunch of dead children will have him running here in time."

Two of class 1-A's student, Bakugo and Kijirou rushed towards the villain blocking the entry way attempting to land a hit and take him down.

"Bet you didn't see that coming," said Kijoru as Bakugo set of an explosion making the black mist dissipate.

"Get back both of you!" Warned Thirteen knowing that regardless of what quirk the boys possessed the man before them was novice.

Before both boy could retreat the black mass returned in full force. The opaque mist engulfing several of the students while some managed to remain untouched. Those who had been engulfed by the dark form were instantly warped to other locations with the Unforeseen simulation Joint.

Hanataro was one such student. Amidst the chaos it took some time for the Hero Management student to take notice of the weightless feeling as he was engulfed by the black mass that removed him from his spot.

Grabbing hold of the first person he could reach, Taro refuse to release his grip as he was transported elsewhere resulting in Taro being pulled into the arms as said close person as the two fell to the ground.

Letting out a slightly pained groaned the person, released Hanataro, allowing him to get a better look at who had been the one to shield him from the rough landing.

It was one of class 1-A's student, a young man with a blond hair, very small black eyes, a muscular build, and a large tail.

"Excuse me, could you please move a little to the left, it's a bit hard to sit with you on me," the boy asked, being polite to the girl despite the radiating pain in his back.

"Sorry!" Taro apologized before quickly rolling off the other person only to look up and see the pitch black smoke that rose from the flames inside the prop buildings.

"Crap! Where are we?" Taro asked.

"I'm not sure but it looks like we're in one of the simulation areas of USJ," answered the student recalling the various training zones that the Hero Thirteen had listed during his orientation speech.

The two had been among those separated from the entrance and warped to another part of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint known as the Fire Configuration Zone. Located to the southwest corner of the property, this was an area used to simulate a urban environment that is constantly on fire.

"Got any idea how we get out of here um…"

"Ojiro. Mashirao Ojiro," the boy filled in giving his overdue introduction.

"Taro," Hanataro quickly reminded in case the boy with the tail hadn't paid attention to Aizawa's introduction.

"Maybe I can use my tablet to send out a message….oh crap!" Taro noticed the device was no longer in his hands.

"What is it?" the boy with the tail asked.

"While we were warped, I must have dropped the device somewhere. So unless you brought your cell phone or a walkie-talkie we can't get a message out," Taro explained.

"Not to mention it looks like you and I are the only ones brought here. The rest of the class and the teachers must have been scattered to other areas. We need to get out of here and try to find a teacher," Ojiro said laying out a course of action.

Hearing the sound of several footstep approaching the biologically female member of the pair stood up, "I don't think we're the only ones here…"

Proving Hanataro right from the north and south end of the road structure appeared to parties of people with less than good intentions.

"Look fellas, some U.A. Student right at our feet."

"Guess that hand guy won't be the only one to see some action today."

"Only two though! And here I was worried it would be too easy!"

A group of at least twelve or thirteen villains surrounded Hanataro and his fellow first year student.

"Don't think you can get away from us so easily," one of the villains said.

"Yeah if you haven't noticed this place isn't exactly made for hide and seek," added another bad guy.

"You wouldn't happen to have something that can get us out of here?" Taro asked as he and Ojiro stood back-to-back while various villains tried to surround them on three sides.

"Not at the moment," he told her honestly before getting into a fighting stance.

"Look over there ! It's All-Might!" Taro yelled and pointed in a random direction. Before Ojiro could protest he was grabbed by the other student and pulled into a run while the enemy looked away.

"All-Might!"

"Where?"

"Let's get him!"

All the villains looked in the direction that the teen had pointed at, only to find nothing.

"Where's all might?" asked one of the masked baddies.

"Nice try kid, but it'll take more than tha-"

"Where they go?!"

"Over there!"

"After them!"

While neither Hanataro nor Ojiro knew where the exit was, it was better to put some distance between themselves and the villains. As one of the masked men had pointed out, there was a limited number of hiding spot as most of the building were lit. While it was a controlled fire, it still meant that most of the prop building were unusable to them.

"Over here," Pointed out Taro, as he spotted a small alley-like space between two of the faux building.

Taking hold of Ojiro's arm, Hanataro made a swift left and pulled the blonde haired boy with him into the small space. Pressed against the wall, Hanataro signaled the other student to remain silent.

"I think they went this way!"

"Don't let those brats get away!"

A group of five villains ran past the hiding spot missing the hidden pair as the two pressed further into the shadows. Once the sound of footsteps could no longer be heard Taro and Ojiro both let out the breath they had unknowingly been holding.

"Good thing you spotted this place," Ojiro said considering themselves lucky to find a discreet spot that the villains missed.

"So what's the plan now? Are we still going to look for the way out or a teacher?" Hanataro asked putting the Student from the Hero course in a decision making position.

"The fact that it two against at least a dozen foes is going to change things. We won't be able to just walk out of this place. Our best course of action is to wait for someone to come find us," he said having given their situation some thought.

"Okay, so we might need to find a new hiding spot in case someone decide to check this spot. You wouldn't happen to have anything that we can defend ourselves with?" Taro inquired.

"I got my tail and I'm a martial artist so I can probably knock out one or two guys at a time," Ojiro answered.

"What about you? Got any fighting experience?" the tailed boy checked unsure whether the student from the Department of Management would be able to hold her own in a fight.

Mashirao may not have had many opportunities to display but he could come up with a plan in a dire situation. Being outnumbered if the two could work together then a team up between the two would be useful in defending themselves against some of the bigger opponents. However if the girl before him couldn't even form a fist then they would need to take a different course of action wherein he would be responsible to look out for her.

"I used to do karate when I was younger" Taro answered.

After watching All-Might in action that day at the bank, Hanataro had become a fan of the larger than life hero. His parents had interpreted Taro's admiration of the hero to mean that their young daughter wanted to be a pro-hero someday.

As such Mr. and Mrs. Kino signed their child up in various martial art and sports classes before Hanataro told his parents point blank that he had no interest in being a hero before dropping out of the classes his parents had signed him up for by the time he was ten years old.

"If we can find some things to throw we should be able to thin out their numbers," Hanataro suggested.

"What about your quirk?"

"I'm lucky."

"Lucky?" Ojiro asked not really sure he understood how luck was a quirk.

Explaining in more detail Taro put it in a different way, "It's more like I can alter odds and probabilities in my favor. Which is why if I can find things to throw at these guys regardless of the odds I'll be able to hit them."

Mashirao suddenly began coughing causing Taro to become concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just having a bit of trouble with all the smoke."

"Maybe there's a way we can use all these fires to our advantage," Taro brought up. Giving it some thought there was a chance that the group of villains might were having trouble with the smoke from the fire."

"I might have an idea," mentioned Ojiro. "Although the flames are controlled by a computer system, they're still very real and it doesn't look like these guys have found the control panel. Meaning there aren't many place them to ambush from. We can limit the places they can attack. Of course that means there aren't' places for us to hide either."

Hanataro had to admit that Mashirao was on to something he couldn't help but boast a little. "Leave the hiding spots to me, after all I found this place, my luck does more than keep me from missing my shots."

Plan in hand the two went to work as they went to find a new hiding spot from which to await for signs of other student or one of the teachers.

Along the way the duo encountered a few of the intruders but managed to escape with their lives intact. Using Hanataro as the bait, the cute teen would play the role of damsel in distress lowering the enemies' defenses.

"What's the matter babe, you lost?" one of the men teased as he smirk full of ill intentions.

"Don't worry sweetheart we'll put you out of your misery real quick," cackled another villain.

Once they got the villain's attention, Hanataro would take off, wherein Ojiro would swing down from above using his tail getting the drop on some clueless bad guy before taking them out with a jab or kick to a weak and unprotected area of the body.

Unknown to the pair, not all the villains were quick to chase them out in the open, one of the villains had been tracking the two kids.

"You brats won't take me down so easily!" Called out a woman who had found a couple of her fellow villains unconscious.

"Hmmm, did you hear something Taro?" Mashirao asked feeling cautious that at any moment a cluster of bad guys would discover their hiding place, which was currently a small alcove on the side on one of the fake building currently not on fire.

"I'm starting to feel dehydrated," Hanataro voiced as he wiped the sweat gathering on his brow.

Looking over at the boy wearing his superhero costume, he seemed to be faring much better than Kino was. Perhaps had it been the summer uniform he had been wearing instead he might have withstand the heat better, Taro couldn't help but think.

"It's the heat, we really need to get out of here before all they find or a couple of dried up bodies," Ojiro agreed

"Oh don't worry kiddies, by the time I'm done with you , there won't be any bodies to find, brouhaha," a gravelly voice threatened.

"Look out!" Mashirao roared as he pushed Hanataro out of the way causing him to land behind a pile of crates that hid Taro from the view of the person heading their way.

Embedded into the ground where he once stood were several spike looking like thin needles.

From the middle of the fake road approached a lone woman dressed in black and purple with black haired dyed red, green and blue at the tips. Her black platform combat boots stepped heavily on the pavement.

"Looks like one of you got away, whatever I still have one mouse to play with," she announced.

Picking up on the fact the new opponent thought Hanataro had run off, Ojiro took the initiative of leading the new villain away from the girl.

"Just try and catch me!" the boy with the tail challenged before running in another direction and going into one of the fake building.

The woman followed the U.A. student into the enclosure throwing barrages of spikes at her target. So focused on Ojiro, the villainess failed to notice Taro following not far behind.

Chasing Mashirao up five flights of stairs the villain caught up to the boy following him into a dilapidated room. A new wave of spikes were thrown toward the boy with the tail that he was unable to dodge.

The spikes didn't pierce his skin but instead pin the sleeves of his costume to the wall immobilizing him for the moment.

"Don't think I can be taken down by some weak judo chop, "she boasted as she approached Ojiro. Her long nail began to trace the young man's face.

"You won't get away you with this lady," Ojiro warned.

Releasing a haughty laugh, the woman introduced herself."The name's Thorn, she at the very least know the name of the person about to maim you."

"Of course I'll need to take some proof in order to confirm my membership with the league of villains," she teased. "Struggling is useless and don't even bother calling for help, no one can hear and your little girlfriend is probably long gone, not that she'll get far."

"Hey Poison Ivy! Let him go!"

Taro appeared at the doorway holding a makeshift slingshot from her hair ties aiming one of the fallen spikes at the villain.

"The name is Tho-"

The villainess nearly let out a yelp as she felt the spike fly past her ear. While she ducked Taro moved to a spot behind a propped up piece of drywall in the room, taking cover for her attacks.

As a warning, Taro purposely made sure to only aim near or close to the villain. Thorn turned her attention to the shorter girl.

She intended to get rid of the student straight between the eyes but instead of hitting her the spike hit a flying cockroach that happened to fly between the two. Again she sent a spike flying only for a sudden gust of wind to throw the sharp object off course. Starting to get frustrated Thorn three multiple spike at the brunette and only to miss each time.

"Thanks for the ammo," Taro said as he aimed one of the spikes at the villain. This time aiming closer, the spikes grazed the woman leaving some rather deep scratches on his enemy.

Taking advantage of the distracted villain Ojiro worked on freeing himself. Ojiro gave one final tug ripping his right sleeve with his free hand he removed the remaining spikes. Freed he regrouped with Taro.

"You got a plan?" the blonde asked hiding behind the large piece of drywall with Taro as a barrage of spikes came their way

"Not really, I've just been sort of making this up as I go," Hanataro admitted before something caught his eye. "Actually I may have something. When I tell you to run, run."

Grabbing one of the spikes he had saved in his blazer pocket, Taro stood up from behind the propped up piece of drywall knowing it would take a minute before the villainess could attack once more..

"It's over pin needle," Taro quipped before letting the spike fly from his improvised sling shot.

"Ha! You missed!" cackled the villain as her own creation flew over head.

"Wasn't aiming for you," Taro smirked as she pointed to behind Thorn's back. The baddie looked around jaw dropping when she finally spotted where the spike landed.

Lining the walls of a long metal tube with a warning sticker.

Throughout the configuration zones, a system of pipes fed the flames in a controlled manner through the many fake building. Automated timers controlled the length of time where the flames were released as well as which direction .

The spike had opened a large gap in one of the pipe meaning that when the computer directed the flames, the burst of fire would be release out the new opening.

"Son of a-" The villain didn't get a chance to finish her expletive as the ensuing ball of fire cut her off mid sentence.

At the same time the two teens hightailed it out of the room as the ball of fire consumed the room before spilling out and chasing the two teen down the narrow hallway.

"There!" Taro yelled leading Ojiro by the arm to a large window opening. The fake building like many in the training area lacked glass panes leaving only rectangular opening in the place of window.

"We're gonna have to jump," he warned Ojiro as he prepared to leap.

The two jumped out of the building, Ojiro managed to grab hold of the ledge with his tail letting him grab hold of Hanataro before the two plummeted to the ground.

"Nice Catch," The reincarnated student cheered.

"That was close. Are you alright Taro?" he asked as he helped Hanataro down.

"Aside from the singed uniform, I'll live," Taro joked before the two went on the move to a new hiding spot.

After a few minutes things seemed to calm down. The sound of foots steps was no longer constant. "It's quiet, too quiet"

"Don't say that! Don't you know that's one of those phrases that attracts trouble!" Hanataro chastised grabbing Ojiro by the collar of his costume.

Before they knew it a large shadow lean over the two grabbing them by the shoulder surprising the two teens.

"Ahhh!"

"Found you, ruff! "

Looking up at the taller being the two let out a sigh of relief. Instead of another villain to deal with the one who had found Ojiro and Kino was the pro-hero Hound Dog.

Hound Dog, a hero with a Dog quirk, was among the U.A. High faculty to come to the rescue once word was received that villains had trespassed and put students and teachers alike in danger.

"Hound Dog!"

"Mr. Inui!"

"You kids alright? Arf." The pro-hero and guidance counselor had been relieved to find the two students relatively unscathed.

"What about the villains?" Asked Ojiro knowing that there were at least a few villains roaming the configuration zone.

"Don't worry, woof! We rounded them all up, even the ones that weren't already knocked. Now let's get you two out of here and back with your class, grrrr." the man growled as he tended to do when riled up.

Once all the villains not including the ringleader of the incident had been detained by the pro-heroes and carted away by police officers a final count was done to secure all twenty students of class 1-A and the additional guest student from the management department.

"….sixteen…seventeen…twenty… Aside from the kid with the messed-up leg looks like all the students are unharmed," Naomasa, a police detective, counted.

"I never thought we would face real bad guys so soon.:"

"Where they send you?"

"You should have seen me kicking butt."

The students couldn't help but go over their recent experience with one another.

Hanataro had remained relatively unscathed, save for some singed clothing and the soot smudges on the face.

"First chance I get I'm hopping into the shower," Taro mumbled feeling like he had just come out of an intense gym session due to all the perspiration from the high heat of the fire zone.

Tarp wasn't alone in his less than presentable state as the other student that had been with him, Mashirao Ojiro also came out covered in soot and sweat if the grey dust marks on his white costume and tail were anything to go by.

"Here you got a large smudge on your chin," Taro said handing a somewhat intact handkerchief to the boy with the long tail.

"Wow Ojiro, looks like it was into the fire for you this time. And all by yourself too, not to mentioned you had to protect another student. Nice going," praised Toru Hagakure, a student with an invisibility quirk.

"Actually, Kino didn't need that much defending," Mashirao corrected, having actually fought alongside the hero management student.

"I just got in a lucky hit or two, after all it was two against at least a dozen opponents," Taro said trying to downplay his involvement.

"I thought everyone had been split up," Ojiro brought up. " We only managed to survive so long through hit-and-run tactics."

"What about you?" asked Taro turning his attention to the invisible girl.

"I was at the landslide area with Todoroki," Toru replied pointing out to the boy with the two-colored hair. "Turns out he's crazy strong."

Appearing in the middle of the gathered student, Yuga Aoyama spoke loudly, "As for my Location Anyone have an idea?"

Rather than answer most of the student resumed their own conversations.

"Where do you think I was?!" he repeated even louder the second time.

"Where?" asked Asui taking the bait.

"It's a secret!" he answered.

Once done speaking to his fellow officers, Detective Tsukauchi made an announcement. "We're gonna get you kids back to the school for now. You're statements will be taken at another time."

"Excuse me Detective," Tsuyu called getting the man's attention. "What about Mr. Aizawa?"

Hearing the frog quirk girl's question, Hanataro listened in, also curious to the status of her project subject.

"Both his arms were smashed. His face has some fractures, but luckily he suffered no brain damage. There is some eye trauma so there's a chance his may suffer from vision loss," the detective informed the worried students.

 _Poor guy, guess he knows better than anyone the risk that come with being a pro-hero. I should make get him a get-well card._

+++++Miss Manager++++

Walking into his apartment, Hanataro breathed a sigh of reliever after some questioning by his homeroom teacher Mr. Omura, the retires hero turned teacher had informed his student that the principle had declared classes canceled for the next day before sending Taro home with the order of getting some rest.

Hanataro had gotten home that evening.

"Hey mom," Taro greeted picking up his ringing cell phone.

"Taro Sweetie! You're alive!"

Taro had to hold the phone away from his ear from the volume of his mother's voice. No doubt the school had called his parents to inform them of the events that had transpired at school.

"Are you okay?! Did those villain's hurt you? Do you need to go to the emergency room?!" the woman asked spitting out one question after another.

"I'm alright mom, sure I'll need an eye patch, hook hand and peg leg from now on but other than that I'm okay," he joked hoping it would lessen his mother's worries.

"That's not funny Hanataro Kino," his mother chastised using the teen's full name as she tended to do when scolding him. "you could have seriously been hurt, you can't imagine what it was like to get that call from your school. When you said you were going into the Department of management, I thought you wouldn't be pitted against such vile people."

"Sorry, but seriously I'm fine" Hanataro apologized. The last thing he wanted was to make his parents think their child was hurt or in the hospital.

"Hmmm, You don't sound too good….That's it I've made up my mind I'm coming over to your place right now!"

Not giving Taro a chance to argue, the older woman hung up leaving only a dial tone.

 _She wouldn't really come all the way here…yep, she would._

Barely two seconds later the doorbell Rang, Taro checked the door monitor. On the small screen appeared his parents.

Aki and Tomoharu Kino had driven from their home to the apartment Hanataro rented within hours of receiving a call from their child's school informing them that their daughter had been caught in an attack at the school.

In truth Hanataro parents were right outside his building when Aki had called.

"Mommy, Dadd-"

Opening the front door, Taro had barley finished greeting the older couple when Aki, Taro's mother, grabbed the teen and held Taro in a tight embraced smothering the young one's face causing Hanataro to nearly faint from lack of oxygen.

"Can't Breath! Air! I need air!" the brunette muffled.

"My Baby! Oh let me look at you!" the mother shouted as she let Taro go from her death grip. Immediately Aki began inspecting her daughter, checking everything from the color of his tongue to the size of his pupil.

Tomoharu Kino, Taro's father, final made his presence known as he rescued his daughter from his wife's impromptu health check-up.

"The kid's fine Aki, why don't you go on an heat up all that food you had me carry up here," he said referring to the box in his hands.

"Oh I almost forgot, I made all your favorites. I figured it would be the best thing to calm you down after such a frightful day" the woman took the box from her husband before heading to the next room.

As soon as his wife was out o f sight, the normal cool ad stoic man changed, running and hugging his daughter.

"Taro! My little princess! Papa was so scared!" he sobbed in an almost comical fashion.

Despite his appearance, when it came to his daughter, Tomoharu Kino was a different person treating his daughter like a delicate toddler.

"Look what I brought, In case you couldn't sleep, it's Purin," the man said as he held out the small Pompompurin plush toy to his daughter.

"Dad I'm fifteen not five, I don't need Purin anymore" Taro pouted.

"Well since you're so mature and grown-up, I guess we can throw away this old thing," his father said taking the stuffed animal and heading towards the trash can.

"No!" the teen yelled jumping over the sofa to run after his father. stopping Tomoharu from throwing the plush toy in the trash. Taro yanked the golden retriever from his father's grip and hugged the light yellow animal to his chest.

Despite being an adult mentally, physically he was still young and his behavior showed it.

'"haha, Daddy knew it, you're still my little girl," the man teased ruffling the top of his daughter's head messing up her hair before taking a seat at the small dining table.

"Taro dear, I didn't know you still carried Purin around, I could have sworn you had left that old thing at home," his mother said coming out of the kitchen holding a shopping bag in her hand.

"I did," he replied thought it didn't matter as Aki seemed to stop listening instead focusing on the contents of the bag. "Here they are, Tada!"

Suddenly a matching set of frilly underwear was thrust into his field of vision.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Don't you remember dear, I told you I bought you some new bras. I figured since I was coming here, I might as well bring those as well," Mrs. Kino explained.

"Um, Thanks?" Taro said reluctantly accepting the clothing.

"Good thing I went one size bigger. Looks like you're still growing," teased the older woman as she poked Hanataro on the chest.

Taro instantly turned bright red. Owing to having lived more year in a physically male body than his current female one, Hanataro still found it hard to talk about things like undergarments.

"Can we just eat?" Hanataro asked hoping to put an end to his embarrassment.

"Oh I almost forgot, we bought you your favorite cake from that little bake shop you and your papa used to go to every Saturday," said Taro's mother.

Despite his initial feeling in the end Hanataro considered himself lucky that his parents had made the trip to see him and check up on him even if it meant that he would spend the next day nursing a stomach ache.

 _Lucky for me, they canceled class tomorrow_.

+++++Miss Manage+++++

"Have a good day at school sweetie!"

Hanataro waved goodbye to his parents who had offered her a ride to school before they headed back to the family condo in Ikebukuro.

All the way to school and even once in the hallway that held the classroom for her grade, Taro couldn't shake the feeling that people were staring at him and although it might have come off as paranoid or narcissistic to some, the former artist couldn't help but think he was the topic of conversation everywhere he went.

 _I'm probably just over thinking things, people have better things to do than gossip about me…I hope._

"Good Morning," the long-haired brunette greeted as he opened the classroom door.

Rather than the occasional mumbled response and glomping from his classmate with the horse quirk that he had gotten the first couple of day of school, the whole classroom remained silent as Hanataro stood in the doorway.

"Is here something on my face?" he asked taking out a handkerchief only to have half the class rush up to him and bombarded the confused girl with questions, the whole school having heard of the events that took place at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint.

"Hanataro is it true?"

"Were there really a thousand villains?"

"Did All-Might fight a kaiju?"

"I heard ten students' .were undercover spies."

"Were any of the villains' hot chicks?"

"Are the villains coming back?"

"Did you die?"

Despite the tidal wave of inquiries Hanataro managed to make it to his desk.

"Morning Minegishi," he greeted his blonde seatmate and occasional lunch table sharer.

"I'm glad you're alright, eat a piece if you start to feel stressed out" Kato said placing a chocolate bar on Hanataro's desk before turning away.

Hanataro couldn't help but look shocked at blonde boy, not expecting to get so many words out of him concerning his well being.

Taro had been about to answer back only to be on the receiving end of a giant bear hug before her could say a word..

" Hana-Chan!" cried out Sakura, the girl with the horse quirk, who had Hanataro in a tight embrace.

"Oh hey Sakura," Greeted Taro as he tried to loosen the girl's hold to no avail.

"Hana-Chan, I was so worried when I heard you were at the scene of the villain attack. You poor thing, how scared you must have been, surrounded by dastardly bad guys. Did they use their quirks? Did they bring weapons? What if someone tried to kidnap you and hold you ransom or worse sell you or even worse have their way with you. Good thing you were the students from the hero class, did any of them defend you? It would be so nice if a cute guy rescued you and then fell in love with you and then asked you to go steady and then…"

Hearing the girl ramble on and on, Taro had pretty much resigned himself to accept that it would probably be some time before he stopped being the center of attention.

The chiming of the school bell put a stop to the horse girl's ramblings as she let go of Taro letting him take his seat at his desk before their homeroom teacher came. Kaname Omura walked in looking as usual like the fourth doctor.

"Guten Morgen class. Guten Morgen Miss Kino, I trust you are ready to rejoin our class after your experience, yes? Good. Now I habe some exciting news for all. In two weeks time we bill be having our annual sports festival."

Upon hearing the announcement the class murmured loudly. Some were dreading the sports day not being of the athletic sort while other were excited for the opportunity the event offered mainly exposure not only to professional of the hero world, but televised broadcast to the entire country and then some.

"What am I going to do Hana-Chan? What If some famous producers sees me on TV and offers me a modeling contract, and then I get put into TV shows and movies and become an idol? And then a prince falls in love with me and wants to marry me? What if two or three princes want to marry me? I don't know if I have time to be both a famous idol and a queen," the horse girl began to rant with a daydreamer look on her face, or at least what Hanataro interpreted was the horse-quirk girls expression when in her own fantasy.

"Wow what a hard choice, how will you ever be able to choose," Tami, the girl with the digging quirk, replied sarcastically having over heard her fast speaking classmate.

"I know right," the horse girl said oblivious to the blind-girl's sarcasm.

Sakura merely carried on as if nothing addressing Taro instead. "What are you going to do at the sports festival?"

Hanataro had to think about it for a moment. Like many students at the school Taro had seen the U.A. High school sports festival at least once or twice on television.

"I don't know. Participate?"

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for checking out chapter 5**

 **Any questions or comments leave them in the review section.**

 **Thanks to FanFanTheGalaxy, Roseflower240, DKthespaniard, Number Two Presents, SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus, milkbowl, Lord White Fang, LuckyAryk, gincitri, Sai Hikawa, Xtian Carandang and Neko Kikumaru for following**

 **Thanks to Dkthespaniard, SakuraIchigo99, Oompaloo, SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus Lord White Fang, dayofblacksun and DarthEpisilon for Favoriting.**


	6. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: This is a non-profit fanwork. I do not own the series. Only Taro also known as Hanataro Kino/ Adrian Cook, his parents and the students and teacher of class 1-J, Ken Moto and the Man in the Moon are mine.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia is property of Kōhei Horikoshi, Bones, Shounen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation.**

 **Black Clover is property of Yuki Tabata, Shounen Jump, Viz Media and Pierrot.**

 **I don't own Futurama, Prince of tennis, the Simpsons, Revenge of the Nerds, Dhoom 2, One Piece or Finding Nemo.**

"Talking"

"Talking in a foreign language"

 _Thoughts_

'Writing'

~Time and/or Location~

 **Flashbacks**

*Sound Effect*

 **Note: Hanataro is physically/biologically female so everyone refers to/addresses Hanataro as a girl. Because Hanataro was male in his past life he still refers to himself with male pronouns.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Let the Games Begin

"….and with Ema-chan that completes out bean bag toss team, now for the tug of war we need…."

After the Sports Festival announcement from their homeroom teacher, the class president and vice president had taken upon themselves to organize Class 1-J's sports teams and participants.

"Why aren't you raising your hand, I thought you said you were going to participate in the Sports Festival," questioned Kato Minegishi, a boy with a spiritual medium quirk and Taro's desk neighbor.

Pointing to a list of names on the chalkboard Taro answered, "I am. See, right there under the scavenger hunt, my name is one of the three listed."

 _With my luck that's the one event I'll have no problem winning, no matter what item I get tasked with finding I have it in hand in no time, ha-ha._

"Kato, how about you? We need one more for the tug of war team," Sakura Furukawa, the class vice president asked the blonde boy.

"Can't do it, got weak wrist….and ankles….and asthma, in fact I got a doctor's note that excuses me from any physical activity," Kato told her, holding up the paper.

Unsurprisingly when it came to the participation of the outdoor event U.A. high school's Class 1-J like many in the Management Department were less than enthusiastic in taking part in the physical aspect of the school wide festival.

Most of the student in Taro's class chose to opt out of most events deciding to operate their own business on that day, a special option given to the management students. A couple of student here and there had volunteered for some of the smaller less strenuous activities, Taro being one of them.

Distracted, Taro had barely noticed one of his classmates come up from behind him until he heard a voice ask "Hey there mamasita, how about you and I team up for the three-legged race?"

The student, Yuval Gori, had a quirk that gave him extra eyes in the form of an extra eyeball on his fingertips. The boy considered himself a ladies' man, hitting on all the girls in department and while he let things be when turned down, he was rather persistent especially when it came to Taro, having tried to pick up Hanataro since the first day of school.

"Actually I think Sakura already signed up for that event, but maybe if you ask nicely she'll partner up with you," Taro said pointing to the chatty girl.

Yuval thought it over, while he didn't dislike the horse head girl having tried to pick her up a couple of times, in the first week of school she had managed to build a reputation as someone who couldn't stop talking for a minute.

"Maybe I'll sign up for the human pyramid instead,' the boy with the eyeballs on his hands said as he walked away calling out to another female classmate leaving Taro alone.

Meanwhile at the front of the class, Sakura and the class president, Hizaya Isobe called for the rest of the class's attention.

"Okay everyone we have most of the afternoon events taken care of but we need someone to represent the class in the main event, as per the rules each class has to have at least one representative in each event."

Everyone remained in their spot as most of the students had already signed up for an event already.

"Of course as class president I will be participating but I would like to have a partner to join me," Hizaya said flashing a smile that had most of girls and even some of the boys swooning.

Hizaiya Isobe, the class president, thanks to his cool attitude, good-looks and rich family it was hard not to pay attention to the boy. His quirk allowed him to change the color of anything he touched regardless if it was living or inorganic.

Suddenly a flying object hit Taro in the back of the head. Angry, he stood up "What the hell?!"

"Hana-Chan! Thanks for volunteering!" cheered Sakura, as she put down Taro's name on the boards.

"What? Oh no, I wasn't-"

Before he could clear up the misunderstanding Hizaya Isobe had walked over to the brunette and had taken one of Taro's hands into his own.

"Miss Kino, thank you for speaking up, let's do our best to represent our class at the sports festival."

The purple haired boy gave Taro such a dazzling smile that even Taro couldn't help but go bright red as most of the class sported heart-eyes at the young man. It was no wonder he won the class presidency in a landslide.

"Kino is so lucky!"

"I want Hizaya to hold my hand too."

"Maybe I should volunteer too."

"Man, why does Hizaya get all the girls?!"

"I hope they haven't run out of melon bread today."

Later that day at lunch Taro, was the last one to sit down at what was slowly becoming his groups spot.

"I don't see what's the big deal, Hizaya just a normal guy" said Kato as Taro took a bite of his caramel pudding.

Taro offered up a shrug, even he had to admit he didn't know how he was affected by the class president's charm.

"How do you not get it Kato? Hizaya's popular, charming, and good looking and he's smart and rich and athletic and nice, he's the total package. Hana-Chan you're so lucky. What if he asked you to train with him for the sport's festival and then you start spending time together and he falls in love with you and asks you to be his girlfriend and then you get married and have kids. I would have volunteered but I'll be too busy with my business project, Me and a couple of the girl's decided to sell souvenirs, though we haven't decided what to sell, maybe t-shirts, or posters, or accessories or…"

Chewing his dessert Taro couldn't wait for the sports festival to come and go.

 _Maybe if I ask nicely Tsuyu will let me sit at her lunch table…_

+++++Miss Manage+++++

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the annual U.A, High's Sports Festival! It's time once again to see the high schoolers you know and love revel in their youth. Everybody, Are you Ready!? Say yeah!"

It was that time of year again. The time of year when crowds gathered around their televisions and at the gates of U.A. High school to witness students from all grades and courses have the opportunity to showcase their abilities in different competitions

Crowds were gathers at the entrance tickets in hand excited to watch another year of the sports festival, while those already inside searched for those seats. Many with concessions and other merchandise sold by large and small business and by students of the hero management department.

Students of all three grades and from all four departments had spent two weeks training and prepping with many of them, ready as they changed to their sports uniform and waited for the opening ceremonies to begin.

"I can't believe it, it's your first U.A. High Sports Festival! Be sure to wave to the camera so mommy and daddy can see. I've even made sure to record it so your father can watch when he wakes up," Aki Kino, Hanataro's mother said.

Taro had just finished changing into his PE uniform when his cell phone rang. Excusing himself he had stepped out to see that it was his mom calling him.

"It's not that big deal mom. I wouldn't bother recording anything, only winners get screen time," Hanataro advised.

"Don't say that Taro dear, with that big winning streak of yours, I'm sure there will be another ribbon or a trophy to add to the wall by the end of the day," cheered his mother.

"Let's just say if things go as planned, I won't be on screen for more than fifteen second," hinted Taro before saying goodbye and ending the phone call.

Taro had it all planned out since, he had no choice but to participate in the first game (as per tradition the game would be chosen at random on the day of the sports festival). He would wait it out for a few minutes and then just happen to be plagued with a series of abdominal cramps. If anyone questioned it, he already had an excuse picked out. If he told people it was his time of the month, he found that most people wouldn't bother to pry any further.

"Good luck honey, not that you need it, teehee," his mother teased right before they ended the call.

Finished with his conversation, Hanataro put away his phone and returned to the small locker room where all of class 1-J was waiting to be called out for the parade of participants. Class 1-J had been given their own locker room as had every class. All the student were dressed in their blue and white PE uniforms and were either sitting around or talking or instead focused on their business assignments/project.

"I wish we could have worn cuter outfits," complained Nara Abeno, a girl whose quirk let her changed the temperature around her by two degrees Celsius, as she pulled on her gym shirt.

"They do it to keep things somewhat even,' answered Ema Michi, a classmate who had the power to read the thoughts of Fish.

As the girls were putting things away in their locker Taro was putting his hair up in a ponytail something he only did when he was serious about something he was doing.

"Wow Hana-Chan your face looks like you're ready to go to war," commented Sakura. "With that kind of determination we'll definitely place in the top ten at the scavenger hunt."

"You do know there are only eleven classes, unless you guys really suck of course you'll end up in the top ten," snarked Tami Matsuda, a girl with a digging quirk.

"Thank for your support Tami, we hope you'll keep cheering us on later today," said Sakura not understanding the blind girl's tone much to her chagrin.

"So why do you look so serious Hanataro? Are you nervous about the main event?" asked Ema whose locker was right next to Taro's.

"Don't worry Kino we'll still be cheering for you even you don't come in first," added Manzo Onigiri, one of the two quirkless students in the class.

"What are you guys talking about, Hana-Chan's going to give it her all! If you guys actually paid attention in gym class you would know that Hana-Chan can do 30 pushup in a minute, 35 sit-ups, and do the fifty-meter dash in six point zero seven seconds. MY friend here is in pretty good shape," boasted Sakura proudly to their class mates.

 _Why d you even know that? No, why do you even have that memorized in the first place?_

Hanataro couldn't help but feels a little exposed, as Sakura informed the class of his stats.

"Everyone let's cheer each other on and do our best when our turn comes, Let's go class J!," said the class president as he flashed the class a smile that even Taro could have sworn made a ping sound.

"Yeah!"

"Right on!"

"We can do it!"

"Burn with the power of youth! Yosh!"

 _Geez you guys don't have to go that far, it's just field day at school. I don't think my students were ever this pumped then again I wasn't exactly the most enthusiastic teacher…_

"All classes please go to your designated Field entrance." an announcement was made over the speakers.

"Awe man, why they gotta make us all walk out there together, it's not like we'll be on TV," Complained Yuval, a boy quirk gave him eyeball on each palm.

"What do care Gori, your only an alternate for the rolling of a giant ball" sneered Hisagi Okada another class 1-J student with the quirk to hold his breath for an hour

"C'mon everyone let's go out and represent our class!" cheered Sakura as she grabbed Hanataro's arm and dragged the student with the luck quirk along.

+++++Miss Manage+++++

"Gather round, Mass Media! It's time once again to see the high schoolers you know and love revel in their youth. It's U.A,'s Sports Festival. Everybody, Are you Ready?!"

It was that time of year again. The time of year when crowds gathered around their televisions and at the gates of U.A. High school to witness students from all grades and courses have the opportunity to showcase their abilities in different competitions

After the attack by the league of villains two weeks earlier, security had been heightened at all entry points, pro-heroes were brought in bigger numbers than others years, but the event carried on as it had in years past

"It's U.A.'s Sports Festival! The one time each year when our fledging heroes compete in a ruthless grand Battle!"

Present Mic, being both a pro-hero and well known media personality would once more the announcer for the games.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman! On the first-years stage, the students are coming out! Yeah! First up…you know who I'm Talkin' about! The miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villain attack with their steely willpower! The first-years of the hero course!"

Taking a pause for effect, after a beat Present Mic made his announcement, "It's class A!"

Having made the news across the country it was no surprised that the crowd roared in support at the infamous Heroic department class.

"Following Class A we have Class B from the hero course! Out next it's classes C, D, and E of general studies!" Present Mic announced garnering a less enthusiastic response from the spectators.

"And here come the support course classes, F,G, and H! And the business course!"

The applause soon died down as a figure appeared before the students. The rep and master of ceremonies for the first year students, Midnight aka Nemuri Kayama. A tall woman with spiky dark purple hair wearing a black mask and black leather leotard over a white bodysuit

"Now for the athlete's oath!" announced the pro-hero as she stepped up to the raised stage

"Your student representative is from class 1-A, Katsuki Bakugo!"

Not bothering to stand up straight the explosive tempered teen sauntered up to the stage.

"The Athlete's oath…Make no mistake about it! I'm gonna take first place!" he declared in front of millions making his intentions crystal clear.

The students gathered all began to protest.

"You dirty bastard."

"Don't get cocky, Class A,"

"Overconfident jerk"

Taking the angry comments seriously he added, "You're all nothing but stepping stones."

Back center stage Midnight announced the first game. "Now without any delay, let's get the first event started. These first couple events are the qualifiers for this year's tournament! And the fateful first event this year is….the Obstacle course race!"

Applause rang as the students and spectators were excited for the first event.

"It's a race between members from all eleven classes! The course is a four-kilometer lap around the stadium itself!" the teacher and pro explained for those watching. "Our school preaches freedom in all things! So as long as you don't go off the course anything is fair game!"

"Racers, to your positions…" She announced as the students made their way from the sports field to the stadium entrance.

Separating from the rest of her class who were headed either to the stands or their place of business, most of the members of class 1-J offered Taro a quick word of encouragement or thumbs-up, with Sakura being the most enthusiastic

"You can do it Hana-Chan, do your best I believe in you best buddy! You'll be in the top twenty! No, the top ten! No, the top five!" Sakura cheered before grabbing the shorter Taro in the death grip she called a hug, despite some of the snickering that could be heard from onlookers at the display.

"Look at those management nerds, they think they so great just because they're good at numbers and know fancy computer tricks" commented a boy from the general education department.

"Yeah, they actually think one of those losers can come out on top," agreed his classmate.

"They should just stick to the Status quo, this isn't a spelling bee, hohoho" teased a girl from the general education department as she gave a haughty laugh.

While Sakura may have chosen to ignore the comments as she finally released Taro at the behest of one of their classmates, who had to remind the horse girl that anyone not running had to vacate the field, Taro heard every word the general education kids were saying.

 _What are they supposed to be? The jerk jocks of the school?_

""NERRRRRRRRRRRRDS!' the first boy yelled in an antagonistic fashion as he came up behind Hanataro pushing the brunet to the ground.

"What's going on over there?"

"Did you see that?"

"How uncouth."

"Ahh! Hana-Chan!" cried Sakura before turning over to the boy from the general education department. "What the hell is your problem?!"

'Are you okay?' Wrote out the speech bubble head of a short boy who had witnessed the bully's action and walked over to help Hanataro up.

"Yeah, just a little bruised, but luckily nothing I can't handle," Taro reassured as he took the offered hand offering a quick thanks.

"Is there a problem?" Questioned Midnight noticing a bit of a commotion between a couple of the students.

Everyone shared a look of whether or not to get the teacher involved.

'That guy pu-'

"No Ma'am, just a bit of over excitement," said the bullying boy as his two friends backed him up stopping the student with the speech bubble from completing his sentence.

"Save your excitement for the obstacle course," warned the teacher.

Letting the matter be everyone went to designated areas. After reassuring Sakura everything was fine, the horse girl separated from the others as they all walked towards the starting line.

'Are you sure you don't want to tell Midnight what happened?' asked the shorter boy.

Shaking his head Taro said "Yeah, I'd rather not make it worse than it really is, thanks though."

With a quick wave, the boy went to join his classmates from their place at the starting line. Hanataro went to find a decent starting spot. While he had no desire to win, he would still put some effort for his class.

"Out of the way geek," said a rough voice as the bigger torso shoved its way in front of Taro.

Once more the same student who had assaulted Taro appeared before him. Unbeknownst to Hanataro, the boy was actually Ken Moto, a boy who had gone to the same elementary school as him.

After Hanataro had accidently humiliated Ken in the second grade, Moto had harbored some unsorted feelings towards his former schoolmate.

"Shouldn't you join the rest of those dweebs in the stands? If not, why don't you make yourself useful nerd and get me something to drink, I'm going to be thirsty after my run," he ordered before giving Taro another shoulder shove.

Choosing to ignore Ken, Hanataro moved back a little to put some distance between the two.

"Don't tell me you're actually running, well I got news for you, your ass is grass and I'm going to mow it."

Getting fed up with the boys behavior, Hanataro yelled, "Leave me alone!"

"No dice, in fact how about a little wager," the guy said. "If you beat me, not only will I leave you be but I'll throw a party for you and your loser class. But if I win, you have to become my maid and do whatever I say."

Knowing that his powers kicked in whenever he made a bet Taro took the wager. "Fine, it's a bet."

Before the two could say more, the voice of Midnight broke through as the lights flashed from red to green. "Start!"

"Mummy-man! Are you ready for our live coverage and commentary?!" Asked Present Mic, the commentator for the day's events

"Not voluntarily…" groaned Eraserhead as the teacher had let his friend and colleague convince him to provide further commentary.

"The first event is the obstacle course race!" announced the blonde man. "It's a lap around the stadium made just for today. According to the rules anything's fair game as long as our contestants stay in bounds. And all the action is brought to you by the camera robots at each location!"

"I can't believe those freaks and geeks actually think you can keep up with normal people, you should have followed your ugly friend's lead and left the field" said Ken Moto as he slowed down to antagonize Taro before picking up his speed.

Hanataro wasn't going to let some punk kid mess with him and his classmates. Taro had endured much worse and frequent bullying in his previous life as Adrian Cook , this time around he wasn't going to let it fly.

The starting gate was the first obstacle. The narrow space was made to slow the flow of students as evident from the pushing and shoving from students trying to get passed

Pacing himself into a light jog, Taro was already tasked with the first obstacle, the narrow tunnel that led to the rest of the field. Following his body's instinct Hanataro found gaps between the jammed runners eventually making it out to an ice covered path.

One thing Taro learned about his luck power over the years was that luck was relative, and that what might seem like an unfortunate event was actually a blessing in disguise.

Had Taro remained in the front instead of moving back to get away from the general education student, he would have been encased in ice as so many of the student on the frontline now found themselves.

Going from student to students Taro pushed himself from person to person gliding the icy path passing many who found themselves slipping on the frozen surface, before eventually hitting the rough path.

"Every obstacle course need obstacles! Starting with…Robo Inferno!" announced Present Mic.

"It's the Zero-Pointers from the Exam!"

"Seriously? The Hero Course kids fought those?!"

"Too many. There's no way past!"

The same robots from the Hero Course entrance exam were back just as big a pain as ever. Many student had stopped in their tracks as the robots stood in their way, having no choice but to confront the mechanical beings.

Not Hanataro though, he kept running not even listening to the shouts warning him oncoming robots. Taro was not worried knowing his good luck would come into play. Just like the entrance exam, any robot that Taro encountered either ignored the teen completely or short-circuited suddenly letting the Management student run pass without harm or injury

Following Taro lead many of the students that had stopped to assess the obstacle before them, took off running towards the machines, including those in class A, many of whom had recognized he brunet.

"1-A's Todoroki! Busting through and sabotaging the others in one move! This guy's cold!" commented Present Mic. "Amazing! He's way ahead of the pack! Almost feels…..unfair!"

"Class 1-A's Kirishima was crushed!"

"Class B's Tetsutetsu was also flattened! Ouch!"

"Down low didn't work for 1-A's Bakugo, so he took the high road! Clever!"

Having watched how the shorter girl had passed through with ease, one student Ken Moto, had made the mistake to run head first without a plan.

"If that dork Hanataro Kino and those wannabe heroes from the hero course got through then these robots are no match for me, ha!" announced Ken Moto.

Running forward one of the smallest robots attacked from the front hitting the general education boy square in the crotch. Crying from the pain the boy fell to the ground.

"I quit!" he cried to the robot with a camera broadcasting his defeat to the stadium and the viewers at home.

"That's a shame folks, looks like that another student down! Oh yeah!" comment Present Mic. "Let's check in on the rest of our racers!"

The cameras projected the images of several students keeping pace as they ran towards the next obstacle.

"Check it out, the current leaders of the pack are overwhelmingly from class A!"

"Class A knows there's no time to hesitate," Eraser head explained.

"So the first barrier was a piece of cake? How about the second?! Fall and you're out! You gotta crawl across if you wanna make it! This is the fall!" announced Present Mic.

For those who broke through the robotic barrier, the next leg of the race was a rocky terrain. A canyon divided the race course in two with the only way across the gap was a series of stone pillars and rope between the pillars.

Choosing one of the ropes at random, Taro grabbed on and using the tyrolean traverse method, pulled himself across the rope line putting one hand after another until he reached the first pillar.

Before Hanataro could go for the next rope, the pillar began to shake. The people watching n screen couldn't help but fear for the girl as it looked the pillar would crumble. To everyone surprise the pillar leaned forward falling onto another pillar creating a domino effect that knocked over just the right amount to create a bridge for Taro to cross to the other side.

Not one to question such occurrences as they things tended to happen in odd way around him, Taro ran along the newly created path not paying attention to some of the envious looks from others that were struggling to cross the gap.

Without trying Hanataro was further ahead than he thought he would be, only determined to beat his opponent, he had failed to notice the distance between himself and the other students placing himself in the lead.

"What's this? Class 1-J's Hanataro Kino is in front! Who would have thought one of our school's Management students would be leader of the pack!" exclaimed Present Mic in his sports commentary as the first runners made it to the final leg of the obstacle race.

"Someone who can keep up with your kids, did you see this coming Eraserhead?"

Eraserhead remained mute on the subject. Shota knew what the girl was capable of, the teacher having done his homework and looked up the student right after their first face to face meeting.

Hanataro Kino was pretty easy to read. He recalled how only a couple days earlier, Hanataro had walked into the staff office and presented him with his finished marketing project. The girl had been most excited to show him the poster she had made of Eraserhead.

Even he had to admit the art closely resembled him, though given the quality of the get well card Hanataro had given him the day he came back to school after the villain incident, the kid artistic talent was no surprise.

The one thing he hadn't figure out was why Hanataro Kino had bothered to take the hero course entrance exam if in the end he was just going to turn down his acceptance into the hero program.

So Aizawa just outright asked Taro about it.

 **AIZAWA FLASHBACK**

"Everyone was on the edge of their seats when I gave them a play-by-play of how you-"

"Why did you decline your acceptance to the hero department?" Aizawa interrupted.

Taro stopped talking not expecting the teacher to suddenly ask that question. Having come in to show the teacher his marketing project, such a thing had been the furthest thing from the teen's mind.

"Huh?" Hanataro replied dumbly.

"Why did you turn down your spot in the hero class?" the black haired man asked.

Being one of the hero course teachers Eraser Head had been on hand to watch the tests and knew what each student scored. Hanataro Kino had come in twenty-fourth place out of thirty-six, and had the student actually put any effort could have scored higher.

"Look heroes are cool and all Mr. A, present company included, I just don't want to be one myself."

Having lost his previous life in a risky rescue, Taro had made the decision that playing the role of hero just wasn't in him.

"Truth is I'm not really hero material. I love heroes, but I don't want to be one. Do you know what heroes are? Say there is a big caramel pudding. If it were me I would be selfish and eat it all by myself, but heroes would share it with other people. I want all the caramel pudding!"

Shouta stared at the student for a good solid minute without saying a word.

"The only reason, I even signed up for the exams, was to show up some mean girls, and to spite my guidance counselor who said I 'd never make it," Taro finished.

Eraserhead remained silent, the reasoning wasn't all that surprising, the teacher knew of other people taking the exams for less than altruistic reasons, but at least Hanataro was honest about it.

"Okay," Aizawa replied, leaving the matter be before Hanataro continued his story to the educator.

 **END AIZAWA FLASHBACK**

"We're seeing some crazy things out there people!" voiced Present Mic. "Truth is we've got all types trying to make it big today, Erasehead. Meanwhile the leaders of the pack move undaunted"

"Our racers don't know how many will get to move on so all they can do is aim for first place!"

Going forward Hanataro was gaining traction as he closed in on the final leg of the race.

 _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming. You can do it Taro, you can beat that jerkass, and get that party for your class. I just hope that guys not close behind…_

"And our leaders have reached the final barrier! That is to say …This minefield! A quick glance is enough to reveal the mines' locations!so keep both eyes open and watch your step!" announced Present Mic, explaining the final obstacle to those watching.

"I should mention our mines don't pack a deadly punch but they're loud and flashy enough that you might need a change of underwear when it's all over!"

"Depending on the individual of course," added Aizawa, expecting his class to pass without any serious incident.

Non-lethal Landmines littered the path of the last leg of the obstacle race, as a warning sign at the entrance of the mine field warned. Hanataro had garnered a quick glance at the billboard as he ran forward into the danger zone.

 _Let's hope this isn't the moment my power doesn't work for me._

Stepping on a landmine as soon as he passed the caution sign, Taro didn't stop. With the odds on his side, the teen ran in a straight line. Free to step anywhere without impunity, any who choose to follow the same path was met with a wave of dirt and dust as the mines exploded with the slightest touch.

"Amazing! What are the chances that all those mines would be defective?!" Yelled Present Mic, after the third time Taro stepped on a mine only for nothing to explode. Of course once another person stepped on the same device a loud bang and pink smoke erupted.

Taro wasn't aware of what was going on around him as he was only focused on the entry point to the stadium. He was snapped back to reality when from each side came runners vying for first place. On one side the boy with the ice quirk easily recognizable with his two-tone hair left a frozen path. One the other side the waves of heat could be felt as the tempered blonde was keeping pace.

"We have a new leader! Get excited, mass media! You guys love this sort of turnaround! But the rest are catching up! But with theses three grappling for first … can they hold their lead?!"

Both hero course students passed Taro, causing him to slow down his pace lest he get caught in the crossfire.

"And class A's Midoriya rides the wave in hot pursuit or something! Look there! He passed them!" Said Present Mic giving a play by play of the race last leg.

Once again it was by chance that being held back proved best. Had Taro remained in the middle he would have taken a hit from the landmine set up by a third student who had jumped to the lead.

Izuku Midoriya the dark horse of the race had taken the lead and maintained his position thanks to a quick timed hit that slowed the two lead runners.

Excited at the turn of event the blonde hero added, "And Midoriya blows of the competition with nothing to lose! Your class is something else, eraser head! What are you teaching those kids?"

Izuku Midoriya landed ahead, with everyone who followed reaching the finished line through the stadium entrance back to the sports field.

"Who could have predicted such an incredible turn of events! The one who made it back to the stadium first is….Izuku Midoriya!"

Coming in first place, the crowd roared as the green haired boy ran in first. In second and third place his classmates Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo. And finally Hanataro Kino ran in claiming fourth place.

"I don't believe it Kino actually placed." Said one of her classmates as class1-J cheered for their classmate, many of whom had watched with great anticipation as the girl got further and further ahead,. As the other students trickled into the stadium the screen displayed their name and class and the number they placed.

"Where's that jerk? I can't wait to rub it in his face," Taro said to himself looking among those finishing to look for the general education student, not knowing that Ken Moto had long ago dropped out of the race.

"Wow, beauty, brains and brawns, looks like you did very well," said a voce from behind.

"Oh class pres, hey. How did you do?" Hanataro asked turning slightly red at the comment.

"I came in eighty-seventh place," Hizaya admitted "But I'm glad someone from our class did so well."

"You never know you might move on to the next qualifier," he told the class president.

"The top 42 students will continue onto to the next event, ' announced Midnight. 'But don't despair student the other games will be open to all students for participation."

"Guess not, in any case maybe you might want to join me for lunch later," invited the class president before leaving to join his class.

Taking to the presentation stage Midnight moved on to the next event. "Now, onto the second event! A cavalry Battle! Participants will form teams of two to four and get in a horse and rider formation. Each of you has been assigned a point value based on your rank in the previous event."

Looking at the screen, point were assigned based on the order on which the student finished.

"Our first place participant is worth ten million points!"

 _Maybe it was for the best I didn't finish first._

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bonus Story – Hanataro's Adventures in other plots**

" Happy Birthday Hanataro!"

Eighteen years. That's how long Adrian Cook or as he had been known in his new life, Hanataro Kino, had lived in at one time to him was a fictional world.

Now on October 14, here he was in his third year at U.A. High school surrounded by his friends and classmates, celebrating another year in his second life. As he was blowing out the candles on his strawberry cake, a thought had come into his head.

Hanataro had a pleasant life and he couldn't have been happier with his choice of afterlife. Still a nagging feeling had lingered, what would his life had been like if he had made a different choice. Instead of picking the hero package, what if he had picked instead the Wizard one r the Pirate deal.

"What did you wish for Hana-Chan?" asked Sakura, Hanataro's classmate.

"If she tells us, then it won't come true," pointed out Tsuyu Asui, a girl with a frog quirk.

Once the cake was sliced and handed out all the party was once again in full swing. Needing a break from the merriment, Taro stood up and walked outside, taking a seat on the front steps.

"Why so glum, shouldn't you be inside with all the young people,' teased a familiar voice.

Looking up, Taro saw the short old man better known as the man in the moon.

"Moon man? What are you doing here? You're inspections not for another two years," Said Hanataro.

"I was just in the area and thought I'd drop off a small present for the birthday girl," replied the moon man.

Holding out a small box to taro, he accepted the gift, giving the old man his thanks.

"Thanks Moon Man, but you didn't need to get me anything," he said only to open the box and grin wildly as he found four all access passes to Sanrio Land.

In thanks the older teen gave the sort man a hug, "wow thanks Moon man."

"Enjoy my dear, now remember to be on your best behavior, can't have you throwing the plot off course."

"Yeah yeah I know the whole deal," said Taro.

In an instant the old man was gone, leaving Taro alone on the front steps once more. Looking at his phone, Taro thought it was time to go back to the party before his friends sent out a search party. Just as he stood up, a reflection of light caught his eye.

"What's this thing?" he asked aloud picking up a small silver sphere. Covered in numbers.

 _Is this one of those cooking timers? The numbers are kind of high even if it is in minutes._

Curiosity getting the best of him, Hanataro fiddled with the odd timer. Picking a number at random, he set the device t to the number thirty-nine. Rather than start ticking as one would expect the sphere began to glow in a white light.

 _Oh crap! What if it's a trap set by a villain. Ahh, now it's stuck to my hand, let go!_

The strange object grew brighter eventually engulfing Taro in the same light. Closing his eyes from the luminescence he prepared himself for the worst only to feel as if he were falling. Opening his eyes Taro wished he had kept him close as he was met with the sight of a large body of water that was looming closer.

"now would be a good time for my luck to kick in!" he yelled before hitting the water in a big slash,

Slightly disoriented, Taro opened his eyes to see which direction the air bubbles were floating to find his way up. Breaking through the water surface he took a deep breath of air.

 _Talk about a lucky break, I'm actually alive!_

Keeping himself afloat, Taro spotted land not too far and made his way to the shallows of the water. Pulling himself ashore, he quickly turned over to lay on his back.

'What the hell was that?! And how long was I falling?! It's should be night not daytime!"

IT took some time but once Taro had caught his breath and dried out a little in the sun, he took that moment to orient himself and asses his situation.

 _Okay…okay…okay…you're going to be fine, you've been through weirder and more dangerous situation than this, not to mention this is what your training and lessons at U.A. were preparing you for…_

Once he finished his internal pep talk, Taro got up and took in his surroundings, the device had sent him to what he guessed was some sort of park or forest, going by the surrounding trees.

Checking his pockets Taro found he still had the sliver sphere with him. However there was a slight change to the item. The numbers had disappeared. Unsure what it meant, he pocketed the item in his jeans and decided to look for help instead.

Going by the movement of the sun, Taro could tell some time had already passed since he had started walking in hopes of finding a road or at least other people.

"Please tell me I'm not going in circles," he pleaded as his stomach began to growl in hunger. It had been some time since he had a slice of cake.

"I wish I could eat something," he asked the universe, hoping his super power would kick in. In an instant the smell of barbecued pork waive in the air.

"Food!"

 _Finally some people. Maybe they can point me to a ranger station or at least a main road._

Hanataro knew he was going in the right way when the smell of roasted meat grew stronger. Hoping the people might be kind enough to share some food with him, Taro made sure to make some noise as too announce his presence and not surprise the people.

Making it out to a small clearing, Taro was greeted by the biggest boar he had ever seen.

"Whoa! What is that thing? Is that a boar? I've never seen one so big"

Stopping mid-bite, the owners of said pig looked up at their surprise guest. Eating their lunch were two teenage boys. One was shorter and stockier than his companion, with Ash blonde hair and the other was taller with black hair.

"Did you understand any of that Yuno?"

 **to be continued?**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for checking out chapter 6**

 **Any questions or comments leave them in the review section.**

 **Thanks to FanFanTheGalaxy, Roseflower240, DKthespaniard, SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus, milkbowl, Lord White Fang, LuckyAryk, gincitri, Sai Hikawa, Xtian Carandang, Neko Kikumaru, RuyiShion, AGENT MUTE, Alice Krululu Diablos, CombustibleHamster, Daniela8Ottavia, LilithDCLXVI, TJTV, consider ren367, skilledknight1, devilride32, Dialga213, Kevin Izumi, coppercobra, moonlight, FanFictionAnimeLover, Stuffed Piggy, animegal1998, FiestaPotato, dl-o-lb, MilkyteaMisha, and Stellar Nymph for following**

 **Thanks to Dkthespaniard, SakuraIchigo99, Oompaloo, SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus Lord White Fang, dayofblacksun, DarthEpisilon, TJTV, 03Isabella, Devilride32, FanFictionAnimeLover, MilkyteaMisha, Sparrowhaw8.20 and Stellar Nymph for Favoriting.**


	7. Second Game

**A/N: This is a non-profit fanwork. I do not own the series. Only Taro also known as Hanataro Kino/ Adrian Cook, his parents and the students and teacher of class 1-J, Ken Moto and the Man in the Moon are mine.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia is property of Kōhei Horikoshi, Bones, Shounen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation.**

 **Black Clover is property of Yuki Tabata, Shounen Jump, Viz Media and Pierrot.**

I don't own the Simpsons, futurama, Disenchanted

"Talking"

"Talking in a foreign language"

 _Thoughts_

'Writing'

~Time and/or Location~

 **Flashbacks**

*Sound Effect*

 **Note: Hanataro is physically/biologically female so everyone refers to/addresses Hanataro as a girl. Because Hanataro was male in his past life he still refers to himself with male pronouns.**

 **Note:Due to Hanataro placing fourth, everyone after got moved down a spot, so apologize to fans of Aoyama, his role will be altered.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Second Game

"Who could have predicted such an incredible turn of events! The one who made it back to the stadium first is….Izuku Midoriya!"

Applause and cheers rang out from the fired up crowd as a freckled faced youth crossed the finish line.

" In Second place we have Shoto Todoroki, third Katsuki Bakugo! Is there anyone who expected any less from Class 1-A!" announced the pro-hero and media personality, Present Mic as the nail-biter of a race reached its conclusion."I wonder which student from class 1-A will cross the finish line next!"

The top three runners having been students from the Department of Heroes, many were surprised by the runner that followed suit.

"In fourth, from the department of Management, wait department of Management? Really? Department of Management's Hanataro Kino!"

The teacher's surprise was a shared sentiment among several spectators as people began to murmur at the oddity. Quickly regaining his composure the radio personality continued his coverage of the race. "Coming in fifth place is class 1-B's Ibara Shiozaki, followed by Juzo Honenuki and…."

"What do you know, Kino actually placed," mused Kato from class 1-J as the rest of the class and even other students from the business department cheered for their classmate.

"Kino actually placed."

"Hey, isn't that girl in our department?"

"She should have worked on getting business experience instead of running."

"Yay! Go Hana-Chan! That's my best friend right there!," cheered Sakura another student from class 1-J who had grabbed hold of the closest person and shook them in excitement.

Meanwhile, in living room in Tokyo…

"Woohoo! She did it! Did you see the way she ran passed those giant robots!" cheered Tomoharu Kino, having been glued to the screen as he watched his daughter's face on screen.

"Yes dear, I was sitting next to you watching it," said Aki, his wife. "You know I was recording the race so you didn't have to get up to watch it."

"I had to watch it live I didn't want to miss a thing!" said Taro's father.

Back at U.A. High, all the participates who hadn't dropped out mid-way or who had fallen prey to the race's obstacles were crossing the finish lines to the cheers of those at the stadium

"Wasn't that an exciting race listeners! Who could have predicted such an outcome!" announced the pro-hero Present Mic as the final students ran passed the finish line.

"Congratulations Student. Those of you in the top forty two, will be moving on to the second stage." Announced Midnight, the teacher and hero in charge of hosting the first-year events.

 _Ha! I did it, made it to the top five , in your face bitches…wait a minute that mean I can't just chill for the rest of the day! I actually have to keep….going…_

"Damn it all to hell!" cursed Taro earning him some curious looks from those standing near him.

"I completely forgot — I left my apartment on fire…" he said trying to play off his outburst before quickly walking away from stares.

If Hanataro Kino had a failing, he would be the first to admit that it was his need to get back at others and spite them. Taro had lost count how many times he had gone against his best interest and desires just to show up people he felt needed it.

In his need to outdo the bothersome student he had made a bet against, Taro forgot his own plans to take an easy out, resulting in not only completing the school's obstacle race but ahead of enough students to move to the second stage.

While most people would be ecstatic to be in Hanataro's position, Hanataro wasn't most people. He wasn't interested in impressing any scouting pro-heroes or moving to the department of heroics. While he was willing to try and make an effort for his classmates he had no desire to stand out.

When Taro decided he was going to participate in U.A. High's annual sports festival, he had picture something along the lines of being part of the scavenger hunt or the bean bag toss (games he could win with little effort on his part), and then chill for the rest of the day enjoying a pre-packed lunch courtesy of his mother as he had done all throughout elementary and middle school.

"Those who placed below forty-second place, please leave the sports field," said the master of ceremonies.

"Mon Dieu, what a shame that the audience will not see moi's spectacular performance," said Yuga Aoyama from class 1-A, with a strained smile.

"Are you okay Aoyama? Does your stomach ache?" asked Mina Ashido another student from 1-A.

"I'm fine," he said before walking out holding his stomach, nearly bumping into Hanataro.

"The second stage will be, wait for it, a cavalry battle!" announced Midnight reading the results of the giant screen.

 _Great more running around, I should have just picked a *bleep* business project…_

" Participants will form teams of two to four and get in a horse and rider formation. Each of you has been assigned a point value based on your rank in the previous event."

Looking at the screen, points were assigned based on the order on which the student finished in increasing increments of five. Glancing at the screen that listed all forty-two participants and their point value, Taro saw that he was worth one hundred ninety five points.

"Of course our first place participant is worth ten million points!"

All eyes were now on the first place winner as everyone knew that the boy with the million points would be the target to aim for if they were to win and move on to the next round of competition.

"The match will last fifteen minutes. Each team's points are determined by its members. The rider will wear a headband displaying the total number of points. Until the match is over you have to try and grab the headbands of other teams. Most importantly, even if your headband is taken or your formation is broken, it's not over for you until the sound of the buzzer."

 _What a drag, you have to stay until times up. There gotta be a way to drop out._

Taro knew he needed to find a way out before he somehow wound up in the third stage as his luck all but guaranteed that he would end up on a winning team. Hanataro couldn't help but lament that sometimes his good luck worked against his personal wishes.

"Students you have fifteen minutes to form teams of two, three or four people," instructed the pro-hero.

 _Fifteen minutes, perfect. I'll use this time to forfeit my spot, I'm sure there are plenty of people who would be more than happy to move up to the next event. Just have to tell the teacher._

Given only a short amount of time to form teams and strategize, most of the students gravitated towards those from the same class. Having come in fourth place despite not making a show of his quirk a couple of kids approached Hanataro to form a team.

"Hey Hanataro! Want to join my team?" asked a blonde girl with horns that walked up to Hanataro.

Pony Tsunotori, a student Taro had met on the day of the entrance exams and had occasionally run into since the start of the school year. The girl had teamed up with one of her class mates and seeing the lone management student had taken the initiative to ask the girl to join her team despite her shyness.

Responding in English Taro said, "Sorry Pony, I can't."

The girl from the hero course couldn't help but display her disappointment, leading Taro to quickly add, "Not that I wouldn't love to join your team, it's just that I'm not going to participate, in fact I'm looking for the teacher right now to let her know I'm dropping out. But good luck , I'll be rooting for you."

Giving the shorter girl a quick thumbs up and a smile, Taro quickly walked away nearly being roped into another similar conversation when the boy with a tail quirk called out his name. Spotting the pro-hero, Midnight a dozen feet away Taro headed in her direction but before he could approach her.

"Excuse me Ms. Kayama, I-"Hanataro had barely finished calling the teacher when a boy with messy light purple hair and heavy bags under his eyes stood before him.

"Hey want to team up?" the purple haired boy asked.

Taro in a hurry to speak to the hero teacher, tried to brush the boy aside not wanting to get sidetracked before the ten minutes were up, "Sorry, can you-"

Before Taro could finish talking, he felt himself suddenly going ridged. Almost as if his mind was clouded , no longer was Hanataro in charge of his actions but rather was a passenger in his own body only able to see and hear what was going on around him but unable to control his movements.

"Go stand with the other two," the purple haired boy commanded. Under the other student's direction Taro's body began to move on its own despite its owner's internal protest.

 _Why do I suddenly feel so light headed? Wha-what's wrong with me?_ _What is going on here?! How is my body moving on its own? Stop! Stop walking! Why isn't my body listening?!_

Coming to a stop next to two other students, all any of the outsiders could see were three students with glazed looks standing straight without saying a word. Mashirao Ojiro from class 1-A, Nirengeki Shoda from Class 1-B and Hanataro Kino from Class 1-J, had been gathered by the student from the general education department named Hitoshi Shinso.

Hhitoshi Shinso, a student with a quirk that allowed him to brainwash anyone who responded to him verbally.

"Your fifteen minutes are up. Time to get started," announced midnight

From the announcement booth Present Mic and Eraserhead were back once more to provide commentary.

"Hey wake up Eraser! Looks like all twelve teams are lined up and ready to go! Let the countdown to the battle royal begin! "

"You three will form the horse," Hitoshi instructed. Pointing to each one he used his quirk to have each person on his team comply. "You with the big eyes, go in front. You with the tail go to the right and girl to the left."

 _It's probably that guy who asked me to be on his team! That kid, he must have quirk that allows him to take over people's bodies! Crap! Shouldn't my luck make it impossible for stuff like this to happen?!_

Years earlier, when Hanataro had his first follow up visit from the Man in the Moon, the being that had granted him a second chance at life, the old man had warned Taro that despite his power of extreme luck there were people who would be able to cancel out his quirk. Hitoshi Shinso was one such person.

A fail-safe that the man in the moon had instilled to keep Taro from being used as someone's personal good luck charm, the moment Taro was no longer in control his powers were deactivated, as evident from the small strand of hair that no longer stood up.

Despite his internal protest, Hanataro's body complied and went as directed .

Over the loudspeaker the voice of Present Mic began the countdown, "Three! Two! One! Start!"

Teams with higher point values were the first to be targeted and attacked by the remaining groups. Starting with a point value of four-hundred eighty-five points, Shinso's team was on the radar of a couple of teams as soon as the game began.

"Run forward," order Shinso.

One of the teams consisting of two class 1-B students, Jurota Shishida and Hiryu Rin, mirrored their action and ran towards the four-man team . Reaching out his arm, Hiryu Rin made an attempt to grab the headband off of Shinso's head.

"Step Right," commanded Shinso. Under his brainwash quirk, all three students moved in the direction he had ordered. While Hitoshi managed to dodge the other boy's hand and grab the opposing duo's headband, one member of his team hadn't been so lucky.

At the speed that Jurota was running, Hiryu's arm wound up missing the headband around the purple haired boy's head and instead smacked Taro square in the face in a rough manner, knocking the brunette head back.

"Sorry!" shouted the boy from Class 1-B as the duo ran passed Hitoshi's team.

In a flash of brightness, Hanataro felt like he had just been jolted awake. "What the?! What's going on? Where am I ?"

 _Why does it feel like I just got punched in the face? Geez, that stings…_

In that moment all he wanted was some ice for his face, Taro hadn't been in such pain in years.

Not since he was twelve, when on a ski trip with his parents he had broken a leg. Once again showing that luck was relative, the doctor had told Taro that he had been lucky to walk away from the fall with only one broken leg instead of both legs or worst a broken neck.

"Stop," ordered Shinso as soon as he noticed that the female member of his team had ceased moving.

"Barely two minutes have passed but the battlefield's already chaotic!"

Hearing Present Mic's commentary over the speakers, Hanataro couldn't help but shout, "What?! What does he mean two minutes?!"

"Is that something you should really be focusing on right now?" Shinso asked.

"I want -" Taro shouted to the boy only to fall for his quirk once more.

"Get back in formation," Shinso told his teammate once he had activated his quirk once again causing Taro to follow his words.

 _Argh! He did it again! Come one Taro snap out of it! You did it before and you can do it again!_

"Hold!" commanded Shinso. The teen had barley dodged an attack by a long tongue aimed at the headband tied around his forehead.

"Someone stole out headband so we'll take yours," said a voice hidden under the arms of his larger teammate.

"Turn ninety degrees right and run forward," said Shinso having picked a course of action to get away from the three-person team consisting of students from class 1-A.

The team Minoru Mineta, Mezo Shoji and Tsuyu Asui were quick to take action before the other group could run away.

Tsuyu aimed her long tongue once more with the intent of grabbing the piece of clothes with the points. As the horse of Shinso's team turned around, instead of her target, the girl with the frog quirk found her tongue instead landing a hit on the student form the Management department and not the general studies one.

"Ow! My eye!" exclaimed Taro.

"Oops, sorry Taro-Chan," said Asui as soon as she saw the tears forming on Hanataro. .

Just as she had done on the day of the hero course entrance exam, Tsuyu Asui had unknowingly come to Hanataro's rescue. The impact from Tsuyu's hit to his eye had jolted Taro from his stupor.

"What's going on?!" Hanataro asked more confused than when he started.

"Looks like the match is half over already!" announced Present Mic.

What?! Wasn't it only two minutes?!

"Do you really want to know?" The purple haired boy asked setting his bait out for a response from his team mate.

"Of cou-"

 _Dang it! It's happened again!. .This is the third time. That's it I'm gonna have a serious talk with that guy!_

Focusing once more on the team that had confronted them Shinso couldn't afford to lose anyone on the group if he wanted to keep his points. "Duck."

Evading Tsuyu's tongue, the group fell into a trap as Ojiro, Taro and Nirengeki had all been pegged down by the purple spheres thrown by the small student, Minoru Mineta.

"Ha! Those points are ours," boasted the miniature boy.

"Thanks for the points," said a voice from behind Hitoshi.

The rider for the group barely had barely enough time to turn his head when both headbands were snatched up by another student.

"Better luck next year," said the first year from class 1-B of the Hero course, Neito Monoma.

"Chase after them," said Shinso. "Go faster."

Running after the blonde and his classmates, the group made haste following after the team that had taken their points currently ranking them with zero points. Shinso's team was quickly catching up to the other group however, the purple boy had failed to notice one of the bouts to the side.

*Buzzzzz*

Millions of volts of electricity engulfed the area, indiscriminately shocking all those within the range of class 1-A's Denki Kaminari. The stunned participants weren't out of the woods yet as the leader of the same team, Shoto Todoroki froze the stunned participants in place icing their feet to the ground.

" What's this now?!Team Todoroki's taken out a herd of cavalry teams with one fierce attack!" said Present Mic giving a play-by-plat of the events.

"Shit, not now," cursed Shinso.

"Why do I feel like I just touch an outlet?" questioned Ojiro who had been released from Shinso's quirk.

The strength of the electricity had released all three hypnotized students who had been brainwashed by Hitoshi's quirk.

Working quickly Hitoshi was able to put both Ojiro and Shoda back under his control. Hanataro Kino however…

"Hey girl, why-"

"Would you quit it already!" shouted Taro stopping Shinso from making a verbal trap.

Frustrated over the consecutive memory lapse that had occurred in the last ten minutes, Taro said his piece, "I don't know what you're doing or why, but stop it! What are you some kind of villain?"

Taken back a little at Taro's yelling, he gave a short rundown. "You're on my team, we need points, now be quiet and follow my instructions."

"When this is over you better explained yourself," pouted Taro.

 _This isn't too bad actually if we wait it out then with no points there's no way I'll through to the next round._

"I'm not a villain," Shinso said.

"Huh?" Taro looked up at the rider of the group as he stared ahead while talking to him.

"I'm used to people thinking I'm the bad guy, but you what? I'm not," the purple haired boy said in an almost defeatist tone. "I just wanted a chance."

Hanataro gave out a sigh. He knew he would come to regret it later on but he was a sucker for sad people. Not that that young man wouldn't get an earful once the cavalry battle was over.

"How much time do we have left?" Taro asked only to get a confused look from Shinso. "I asked how much time do we have left? I'm willing to work with you just this once."

Opening his eyes slightly in shock, he nodded in understanding. " We have less than two minutes left, and we're at zero points."

"Can you free the other two as well?" asked Taro.

Shaking his head no Hitoshi said "Not enough time to get everyone on the same page"

Caught up to speed as to their current position , Taro knew their quickest option was to go after a team with a high score Midoriya's ten million was out of the question and the second highest was already engage in a confrontation. Meaning they would have to aim for third or fourth highest.

"Over there, at 4'oclock, that's the team we need to go after," Taro advised.

Crackling sounds could be heard as the ice that held them in place was starting to break apart around not just Taro's feet and that of his teammates but other groups were getting ready to break free.

"One the count of three we need to turn right and run forward. One, two, three!"

With a quick nod Shinso directed the two still under his control. "Turn right and straight ahead."

Target in sight the team moved quickly.

'What's the plan?" Taro asked.

"I need to get close enough that they can hear me, them I can use my quirk," he explained a second before the group made of class B students notice their team was running n their direction.

"We got another team heading for us," warned Juzo, the front man of their horse.

"Go right," Taro directed the boy.

Ignoring Taro, Shinso kept going forward only to tell the other two stop, when his leg was being stretched out, after Taro had stop and held on to his foot.

Stopping when he did he team avoided falling into a trap.

Prepping themselves, the class B students set their defenses. The skeleton boy went first loosening the dirt between them into quicksand.

Blow back from the battle between Midoriya's team and Todoroki's group, resulted in the space between them becoming solid ice.

"Luckily I was here, otherwise you'd be underground, trapped in ice or both. ."

Ibara, a female student with vine-like hair, was their team's second line of defense. Wrapping her vines into a barrier. Not only was she keeping Taro's team back but had even attempted to snatch the headband off of Shinso head.

Taro Luck was keeping the brunette from getting hit or caught by the plant girl's vines. Just like in the obstacle course, an outside force seem to direct Hanataro on which direction to move.

Taking a moment to look over at the management student, Shinso finally spoke. "Which way?"

"Huh?"

"I said which way," he repeated.

"Go left," said Taro.

"Left" instructed the rider to the other two who began walking rapidly in the direction ordered..

" Jump Back," said Taro.

"Jump Back," repeated Shinso.

"Head for their right," instructed Taro.

Using a zigzag patter, they were trying to stay out of the vine girls reach. Once more Juzo attempted to soften the ground to limit the available space to stand and slow down their traction.

"Duck."

"Duck." He repeated.

"We're losing time, I need to get that headband now," said Shino who was also monitoring the time they had left. "We have less than sixty seconds."

"On three we need to go straight at them," said taro. "One, two three!"

"Forward run" ordered Shinso having the group pick up the pace.

After moving around from every other direction the group from class b was caught by surprise when the general educations student's team attacked from the front.

"We're nearing the end of the game!" alerted Present Mic "Let's count down, 10! 9!..."

"I'll take that headband" Shinso called the metal boy..

"Ha!" said Tetsutetsu, "if you think I'm goin-'

"Freeze" ordered Shinso, causing the student with the metal quirk to stop moving stuck in his pose..

"Tetsutetsu, what are you doing?" asked the fourth member of his team.

Moving swiftly just as the clocked reached its final seconds, Shinso reached out and grabbed the white headband from the other team's ride and added points to their score.

"3! 2! 1! Times up!"

*Ding Ding Ding*

"And that's the end of the second round! Yeah!" announced Present Mic. "Now let's see those scores!

In an instant the big screen listed all the points and their total points.

"In first place, Team Todoroki! In second place, team Bakugo! In third, team Tetsu…huh? Whoa! Team Shinso?! Who saw that turnaround coming? In fourth, team Midoriya!""

"Release," said Shinso letting all those under his brainwash go back to normal, many of whom were none the wiser of what had just happened to their minds.

"Thanks for all your help," he said with a smug grim.

"These four teams will proceed to the final event! We'll proceed to the afternoon portion after a one-hour lunch break!

"Huh? Taro? What just happened?" Ojiro asked recognizing the person next to him. "Wait is the second event over?"

"I'll explain later," Hanataro told the boy with the tail quirk, before he ran after Hitoshi. "Come with me."

Not giving Shinso the chance to protest, Taro dragged the reluctant student behind him. As they quickly passed by team Tetsutetsu Hanataro could hear the conversation.

"What the hell just happened?" questioned Tetsutetsu. "One minute we had a bunch of points and suddenly it was all over."

"Maybe it was some kind of divine punishment for taking the tiny one's head band, it was so underhanded" theorized Ibara, thinking of how they used sneak attacks to take some of the headbands in their possession.

"No fair, I want a do-over!" agonized Tetsutetsu

+++++Miss Manager+++++

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Once the students had been dismissed for lunch, Hanataro wasted no time in grabbing hold of his fellow student, Shinso., and dragging him to a secluded spot to discuss in length what had happen lest than ten minutes earlier. .

"Well?" Taro asked as soon as he found an empty hallway.

"Well what?" the Purple haired boy responded, giving Taro a bored look as if this wasn't the first time he had been questioned about his quirk.

"You know what. Back there during the Cavalry Battle. I know you had something to do with those lapse in my memories" Taro accused. "Do you have some kind of puppet or marionette quirk?"

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about," Hitoshi told Taro wanting to put an end to their talk.

Most people would simply walk away confused whenever he used his quirk on them, rarely did someone actually grab hold of him to confront him.

Taro tried his best to be intimidating, going as far as to do a wall slam, but ended up coming off more cute than scary, causing the boy from the general education department to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity instead.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Taro tried his best to scowl, "What does it look like? I'm trying to get a straight answer from you."

The two simply stared at each other for a few seconds neither one budging. Their staring contest would have gone on longer if not for the presence of a certain chatty classmate.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere, Hizaya wants the class to eat together."

The two were interrupted when Sakura, Taro's classmate came running up to them. The horse head girl stopped when she saw the position the two teens were in, with the tired looking boy backed against the wall and the golden eyed girl in a wall slam position. Their faces only a few inches apart.

"Oh wow! Sorry Hana-Chan! I didn't know you were in the middle of confessing to your crush, this is just like in a drama or a shojou managa. You can do it Hana-Chan! Get your man!" she gushed.

Both Shinso and Hanataro let out a flat 'what' at the other girl's assumption. Putting his arm down, Taro backed away a couple of feet from Shinso.

"You got it all wrong Sakura, no one, is confessing to anyone here, this is an interrogation" he tried to explain.

Ignoring Taro objections, Sakura simply giggled assuming her friend was being defensive out of embarrassment. "Sure you weren't, wink, wink. Well then I'll let you two get back to your 'interrogation'. By the way Hana-Chan, remember to tilt your head slightly to the side when he kisses you."

Leaving the Hanataro and Hitoshi back to their business, Taro hoped that the general education student didn't get the wrong idea about him.

"Did she actually say the word 'wink'?" Shinso asked with a bored look.

"Sorry about her, she means well," Taro said with a sigh.

"Right….I'm just going to walk away now," Shinso said taking off despite Taro's protest

"Hey! Get back here! You never answered my question!" Taro shouted to the fleeing boy, "Whatever, just don't use your quirk on me again without asking first!"

His Stomach rumbling, Taro decided to let the issue go for the time being.

 _Actually I should stop by the nurse's station first, I don't know what that Shinso guy did but for some reason I feel really sore, not to mention my eye's been bothering me for a while…_

+++++Miss Manage+++++

"Thanks recovery girl and thanks for the candy."

Glancing at his wrist watch, which by some miracle wasn't damaged in the previous game, Taro saw he still had a few minutes left to enjoy his lunch.

The trip to the nurse's station had taken longer than he had expected. Apparently the hero course kids had done a real number on him if his bruised body and black eye were any indication.

 _I can't remember the last time I got a black eye. Not since my Adrian Cook days. I'm still not sure what that purple kid did, but my good luck was no match for him._

At the school cafeteria, it was all chatter as many of the students were still going on about the morning events while others were getting ready for the afternoon games.

"Hana-Chan over here!"

Hearing his name called Taro found his class sitting together. The moment he reached the lunch table several people got up to congratulate him.

"Wow Kino you made it to the final event!"

"Taro, who knew you were so fast!

"That was amazing the way you beat all those people from other departments!"

"She just got lucky is all."

Coming to Taro's aid , the class president calmed everyone down. "I know we're all excited for our classmate, but let's save some of that enthusiasm for the afternoon games. We can't let Miss Kino have all the fun."

"Thanks?"

Hizaya flashed his trademark smile, "Come now Miss Kino, you must be famished. Would you like to share a meal with me?"

"Wow! Hana-Chan you're so lucky!" squeed Ema and Muraski, two of Hanataro's classmates.

Rather than lucky, Taro felt embarrassed at the attention, especially with the extra eyes of the students in the cafeteria.

"What would does your heart desire Miss Kino?" The class president asked taking Taro's hand in his.

"Toilet."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I need to use the toilet," said Taro taking back his hand and running out of the cafeteria to keep himself from dying of embarrassment.

Once out of the cafeteria he slowed down to a walking pace as he really did need to go to the bathroom,. Entering the lavatory, he had failed to notice another person that had followed him from the cafeteria.

"I'll teach her a lesson. No one gets away with humiliating Ken Moto."

After failing to make it through the first obstacle of the first event and his rather embarrassing defeat in front of the camera, Ken Moto's ire for Hanataro Kino only grew.

"Hey, it's the crotch guy!"

"How are your balls dude?"

Ken scowled at the two spectators that passed by, affirming his plan to get revenge on Hanataro. Following Hanataro into the restroom, the general education student waited until the brunette closed the stall door before using his quirk to melt the door lock, shutting Hanataro in the stall. For a final touch he grabbed a nearby bucket of mop water and threw it over the top splashing Taro with the dirty water.

Or so he thought, while Taro had indeed walked into that same restroom, the fifteen-year old was in the stall two doors over. Inside the stall that Ken had thrown the water bucket was a woman who had been invited to watch the sports festival.

The woman broke down the door and stomped her way to Ken. "What do you think you're doing young man?!"

The student was too stunned to properly answer as the woman lifted him by the collar.

"Hey, are you okay?" Taro asked the woman as he walked out of his stall.

"I'm a little messy but this young man will be paying for the dry cleaning."

"Oh no I'm late" shouted Taro as he ran out of the stall and washed his hands.

"This is still a sports festival, so we've prepared recreational activities for all participants! Once that's over we'll be moving on to the final event. Between the sixteen members of the four winning teams….We'll have a formal tournament! A series of one-on-one battles!

 _One-on-one battles, ugh! Now we actually have to fight each other, boring._

Coming out of the restroom Taro had caught the last of Present Mic's announcement over the speaker.

"Lucky, it doesn't sound like I missed anything."

By the time Taro made it out to the sports field, there was a line of students in front of midnight reaching into a box to draw lots.

"What'd I miss?" Taro asked reaching the first person he was familiar with.

"Where were you Taro-Chan?" Asked Tsuyu Asui.

"Ladies room."

"Ojiro and Shoda, both dropped out of the competition," answered Tsuyu.

"Wait we can do that?!" exclaimed Taro/

 _Perfect now's my chance to get out. I might actually still be able to enjoy the rest of this day._

Raising his hang, Hanataro called out "Wait! I want to withdraw too!"

""I…Won't allow it!" announced Midnight,

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Bonus Story – Hanataro's Adventures in other plots Part 2**

"I'm hungry!"

Hanataro Kino had lost track of how long he had been wondering the wood after, the birthday girl had been dropped down by the mysterious object that had been left behind by his benefactor, the Man in the Moon.

Taro as he preferred to be called, had begun to wonder if his good fortune had run out for the first time in ages before a scent carried over to him.

Running towards the source of the delicious smell, the brunet was greeted by the biggest boar he had ever seen.

"Whoa! What is that thing? Is that a boar? I've never seen one so big"

Stopping mid-bite, the owners of said pig looked up at their surprise guest. Eating their lunch were two teenage boys. One was shorter and stockier than his companion, with Ash blonde hair and the other was taller with black hair.

"Did you understand any of that Yuno?"

"Sounds like another language," answered his friend.

"HELLO! ARE…YOU….OKAY? MY…NAME..IS ASTA…WHAT…IS….YOUR…NAME?" the boy asked loudly in what sounded like English to Taro.

 _Lucky me, it may not be Japanese, but at least they're speaking in a language I understand._

"I don't think she's deaf," said Yuno uncovering his ears now that his friend had stopped shouting.

"No, but if you keep on yelling like that I just might be," said Taro speaking up.

"Oh, so you do speak our language," said the grey haired boy.

"Yep, as long as it's English or Japanese we should be fine, French if you keep it simple," explained Taro.

"E-lish? Janpan-ese? What that?" asked Asta.

His black haired companion shrugged never having heard the terms either.

Waiving off the question he said, "Never mind the important thing is we can understand each other."

"So who are you?" asked Asta once more.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Hanataro Kino, but I prefer to go by Taro."

"This is Yuno and I'm Asta," the blonde said pointing to the taller boy and then himself.

"Are you guys on a camping trip?" Taro asked.

"Actually we're on our way to he capital we're going to take the magic knights exam, and them someday I'm going to be the wizard king!" exclaimed Asta.

"Asta," Yuno called out his friend with a warning tone.

They had met the girl less than five minutes earlier and already his friend was giving away their life story.

"What?" questioned Asta not getting the hint.

 _Magic Knights? Wizard King? Either these guys are really into fantasy role playing, or I may not be in Japan anymore…._

"Hey, this may sound like a silly question, but where are we?" Taro inquired, wanting to confirm his suspicions.

"We're in the Clover Kingdom of course, where else would you be?" said Asta.

With a sigh Taro quoted Dorothy, "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

"Who's Toto?" asked Asta, receiving a shrug from Yuno.

 **To be continued?**

* * *

Thank you for reading Chapter 7

For anyone who's curious what the new point value of the teams were they are listed below:

The new team point values

Midoriya's team total 10,000,325

Tetsutetsu'e team 685 (class b)

Bakugo's team 650

Todoroki's team 600

Shinso's Team, 485

Tsuyu team 405

Toru's team 370

Kendo's team 205 (class b)

Kodai's team 150 (class b)

Rin's team 110 (class b)

Pony's team 55 (class b)

 **Any questions or comments leave them in the review section.**

 **Thank you to EternallyLostAuhor for the review.**

 **Thanks to FanFanTheGalaxy, Roseflower240, DKthespaniard, SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus, milkbowl, Lord White Fang, LuckyAryk, gincitri, Sai Hikawa, Xtian Carandang, Neko Kikumaru, RuyiShion, AGENT MUTE, Alice Krululu Diablos, Daniela8Ottavia, LilithDCLXVI, TJTV, ren367, skilledknight1, devilride32, Dialga213, Kevin Izumi, coppercobra, moonlight, FanFictionAnimeLover, Stuffed Piggy, animegal1998, FiestaPotato, dl-o-lb, MilkyteaMisha, Stellar Nymph, NinaMinou, Azuremia Skye, Haruhi330, Iskandar06, SachikoisGreato, sinlessfires, whitewolfaloneindark, THeswordmaster00, Mightytalltales, Oh my Batman is that Spitfire, dragonlorerd6, jaxsimusdominus, Child-of-Strength, HoneyGrl, Kaiko Pyon, Lazerffs, nightmarepyrounivers and kuroneki for following**

 **Thanks to Dkthespaniard, SakuraIchigo99, Oompaloo, SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus Lord White Fang, dayofblacksun, DarthEpisilon, TJTV, 03Isabella, Devilride32, FanFictionAnimeLover, MilkyteaMisha, Sparrowhaw8.20, Stellar Nymph, NinaMinou, Iskandar06, Photon Stars, SachikoisGreato, mafia king, Oh my Batman is that Spitfire, dragonlorerd6, jaxsimusdominus, Child-of-Strength, nightmarepyrouniverse, kuroneki for Favoriting.**


	8. Match 1

**A/N: This is a non-profit fanwork. I do not own the series. Only Taro also known as Hanataro Kino/ Adrian Cook and the students and teacher of class 1-J are mine.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia is property of Kōhei Horikoshi, Bones, Shounen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation.**

 **I do not own one punch man, doctor who, Marvel, Phineas and Ferb, etc.**

 **A/N: Some parts of this chapter may seem out of character, impossible, improbable,** **far fetched** **, nonsensical, ludicrous, unlikely or over the top ridiculous and require suspension of believe, but please enjoy the story anyway.**

"Talking"

 _Hanataro's Thoughts_

TW: Bullying

* * *

Chapter 8: Match 1

"What'd I miss?"

"Ojiro and Shoda, both dropped out of the competition," answered Tsuyu. Asui

"What?! We can do that?!"

 _Perfect now's my chance to get out. I might actually still be able to enjoy the rest of this day_.

Raising his hang, Hanataro called out "Wait! I wish to withdraw as well!"

Midnight, the teacher in charge of the first-year student events paused seeming to think over the request,

""I…Won't allow it!" announced Midnight,

Taro couldn't help but internally cry.

 _It's not fair! The only reason I pick this power, was so good things would happen to me. Now I have to participate in some big tournament like a character in a dragonball series._

"Now all those who placed in the top 4 teams from the cavalry battle hurry up here to pick a slip."

Forming a single-file line per Midnight's instructions, each participating student picked the piece of paper with a number written on it,

"Next in line, pick a number.," called up midnight.

Hanataro walked up the steps to the box held by midnight to grab a slip of paper with a number.

"Cheater! Cheater! Cheater! How Dare you!"

Taro paused for a moments caught off guard by the shouting that seemed to be directed at him. Coming from somewhere in the stadium it seemed to be getting louder as other voices suddenly started yelling and even booing him.

"What's this listeners?! The crowd seems to have turned on one of our students!"

Taro couldn't help but bare a look of confusion with Midnight.

"Are they booing me?"

As if answering Taro's question, shouts could be heard naming him specifically.

"Cheater! Hanataro Kino is a cheater!"

"Boo! You don't deserve to be there!"

"Yeah! How dare you stand there!"

The cause behind the sudden disdain from the crowd, was none other than Ken Moto, the general education student with a grudge against Taro.

Having barely escaped from the angry woman who wanted him to pay for her ruined clothes, he had managed to escape into the stands.

As he sat hidden among the spectators, he couldn't help but seethe as he saw Taro among the sixteen students moving on to the main event.

Stewing in his rage, he had an idea. His attempts to humiliate and bully Hanataro may have failed earlier but hidden among the large crowd he thought of a better way to hurt the girl emotionally as she had him.

He would turn the crowd against Hanataro Kino. She wouldn't stand a chance in the court of public opinion.

Grabbing hold of his two accomplices the general education student quickly brought them up to speed on his plan.

"Yeah that'll put that nerd in her place," agreed his male classmate.

"Ho,ho,ho how utterly humiliating for her" his female classmate said smugly.

When Taro's turn to go on stage and select a number came, Ken and his accomplices got to work.

"Boo! Cheater!"

"She's a no good cheating brat!"

"She's a fraud who takes credit for other's works to jump the rankings!"

"How else could she move up to fourth place without cheating, that cheater!"

"You cheater!"

Ken couldn't believe his luck as it seemed his plan was working, especially once more students and spectators joined in on throwing shade.

"You! You're the one responsible for so many candidates being cut from the qualifiers!"

"You're unbelievable! How can you even show your face!"

"Do you feel nothing!"

Ken couldn't containe his smug smile as others took the bait. Wanting to added more fuel to the fire, he too would join in the shouting.

"Look at you gloating! Thinking you actually deserve to be up there! Why else would you be walking around so shamelessly! And yet you still want to play hero, even after such villainous actions! You cheater!"

Soon others joined in.

"Yeah, that's right! It's your fault I didn't make it!"

"Looks at all of them victims of your thoughtless actions! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"That's right!"

"You tell her!"

"Creep!"

"You're inhuman!"

"You don't deserve to be there! Give it up! Give it up!"

Soon large numbers were chanting "Give it up! Give it up!"

The sneer on Ken's face grew when he saw Taro start shaking. "This is perfect, she's trembling any moment now she'll be a ball of tears.

However Taro was not shaking out of sadness but rather out of anger. Taro knew he had a short fuse and was only seconds away from reaching a breaking point.

Ochako couldn't help but feel sorry for the business student.

"Don't listen to them Kino, it's probably just a misunderstanding."

"Ignore it and pick a number kid," instructed Midnight.

"If they got something to say, they need to say it to my face!" Taro yelled.

Midnight and the fifteen student gathered by the stage were surprised by Taro's outburst

Grabbing the microphone from the stand on stage, Taro addressed the crowd.

"Yeah that's right, I'm the one who came in fourth in the obstacle race! And I was on a winning team in the cavalry battle! I'm the one who took the spot that could have gone to someone else!"

The boos and jeers began to die down as the spectators hadn't expected Taro to actually respond.

"Wait, what'd she say?"

"Is she admitting it?"

"Anybody's got a problem with that?! Let's hear it! Speak up!" Taro said.

After a few seconds, one person dared to open their mouth "Because of you I won't-"

"You shut your damn mouth!" shouted Taro interrupting the boy. "Why would I give a crap that you're feeling put out. If you want my spot that try harder next time, you jackass!"

The people were stunned, not expecting that kind of language from the teen.

"Listen up! I'm not doing any of this for admiration or approval or anything like that! I'm doing it because I want to! Understand?!"

With a huff, Taro return the microphone to its stand before begrudgingly taking his number and rejoining the other students, who couldn't help but stare at their schoolmate.

"Oh man, who would have thought there was actually a girl version of you Bakugo," teased Kirishima, getting a glare in return from his blonde classmate.

"That was quite the twist listeners. What do you think Eraserhead?" ," asked Present Mic from up in his booth

"Reality can be harsh," said the bandaged hero.

As the remaining students went up to pick their numbers, the adrenaline in Taro's body dwindled. Now with a clear head realization dawned on him as he couldn't believe what he had just done.

 _Oh crap! Why the hell did I open my big fat mouth?! Now I really will have to participate or I'll look like I'm all bark and no bite!_

Taro had been so caught u in the moment that he had failed to think what the consequences of his words would lead. He had just declared in front of all those watching that he had made the choice to participate in the Sport Day events.

"And here are the match ups for the first round," announced Midnight as the large screen displayed the tournament brackets listing all sixteen competitors into eight matches.

Midoriya versus Shinso

Todoroki versus Sero

Shiozaki versus Kaminari

Ida versus Hatsune

Ashido versus Kino

Tokoyami versus Yaoyozuru

Tetsutetsu versus Kirishima

Uraraka versus Bakugo

"We'll move on to the rest of the festivities and the tournament will be the last event of the day It's up to each of you whether or not you participate in the other activities, I expect some of you will prefer to save your strength."

++++ Miss Manager++++

"Oh the pain~" moaned Taro.

"What are you doing Hana-Chan? Are you feeling tire from the scavenger hunt? But you found you item so fast," asked Sakura.

"I'm practicing for when I lose in the tournament," Taro explained as he sat down on a bench.

Despite a small hitch in Taro's plans, namely how the teacher Midnight had denied his request to drop out of the third round, she never said he couldn't throw the match.

"Shouldn't you be practicing some kicks and punches? After all you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of everyone, especially after that speech you made."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, now everybody, including the class, the school, all the people in the stadium, not to mention all the people watching on TV, oh and don't forget this will probably be online at some point so people all over the world are going to be watching you. Isn't that exciting Hana-chan! What if you become internet famous and become famous on social media, what if you become a meme?" Sakura gushed.

With each sentence, Taro felt himself growing paler and paler with a wave of nausea washing over him.

Taro knew that in a fair one-on-one fight, victory wouldn't be as easy as other would think even with his extream good luck. While Taro was pretty athletic and n decent shape, he hadn't exactly been doing any combat training, the last time he took a martial arts class he had been ten years old.

"I need to go get some air,"

"Air? But we're already outside," the horse girl called out as she watched Taro walk away.

Putting some distance between himself and the spectators, Taro found himself huddling in a random corner in one of the stadiums empty corridors.

During the qualifiers and even during the scavenger hunt, Taro hadn't paid much attention to the fact that everything was happening before a large audience. During the obstacle course, he had been one among many students and during the second qualifier he had been in and out of consciousness so wasn't aware of what was happening half-the time.

Now that he time to actually think about it, he couldn't help but feel anxious and nervous at having to fight one-on-one with everyone watching for any and all mistakes he made.

Knowing better than to fool himself, Taro knew that he was out of his element. Granted he was lucky and could probably edge out a victory, but he didn't want to go through that hassle and in front of others to boot.

 _I can't go out there in front of all those people. I know I'll run away….but then Ms. Kayama would probably just hunt me down and drag me to the field._

Taro sulked in a corner facing the wall as he trembled and turned pale all color leaving his face

"It's okay to be scared"

"Whaa!" Taro couldn't help but let out a yelp as he jumped back surprised by the face sticking out from the wall he was leaning against. The person had a blonde hair, blue oval eyes and a roundish nose.

"Sorry, I saw someone cowering in the corner and I automatically approached." the young man apologized before he phased through the wall completely.

"Please put some clothes on!"

Despite having previously inhabited a male body, Taro couldn't help but go red and quickly cover his eyes with his hands upon seeing the naked teen.

Quickly spotting his PE uniform the blonde boy got dressed.

"Whoops, didn't mean to make you see my willy, heh. I don't want to frighten you more than you already are."

Huffing slightly at what the boy was insinuating Taro said "What makes you think I was scared? I'm not scared; I just happen to be feeling not relaxed."

"You could always picture people as potatoes, that what my buddy Tamaki does whenever he's feeling anxious or nervous."

"Does it work?" Taro asked.

Scratching the back of neck he replied, "Not really, but that doesn't mean it won't work for you."

Taro tried to picture it, a bunch of potatoes in the stands wearing superhero costumes, the image was rather comical causing the first-year student to snicker.

"Looks like it worked," he cheered.

"Huh?"

"You don't look like you're going to faint anymore," the fit boy pointed out.

"I guess I am feeling better," Taro said a small smile gracing his face. "Thanks, I'm Taro by the way."

Before the older boy could give his name to Taro, the hero teacher Midnight appeared, "There you are kid, come on it's time for your match."

Grabbing Taro by the collar Midnight dragged the first-year away from the blond student.

.+++++Miss Manager+++++

"Let's amp up the action, it's time for our fourth match-up and this one's all about girl-power listeners! First up from out Department of Heroes, say yeah! It's, Mina Ashido!" introduced Present Mic.

The crowd roared for the pinkette, who happily turned towards the cheering spectators and waved back at her new fans.

"Whoa! She looks so cool!"

"Did you hear, that girl's from class 1-A!"

"She's fought against villains!"

"Did you see her quirk in the Calvary Battle, I bet she's going to win!"

Taking a deep breath and holding back an annoyed groan, Hanataro followed suite and appeared from the other entrance at the other side of the sports field.

"And her opponent, from the Department of Management, we have Hanataro Kino!"

Despite Present Mic's attempt to keep the energy of the crowd going, there was a notable difference in the amount of applause for Hanataro

While there had been a roar of applause and cheer for Mina, the applause for Taro had been lackluster at best with many in the stands still sore over Taro's earlier remarks.

"Boy, I feel sorry for her."

"This kid won't last even ten seconds against a Hero in training."

"What's her quirk?"

Walking up the step to the fighting stage Taro didn't bother to hide how he was feeling letting a grimace occupy his face.

Opposite Taro stood Mina with a look showing that she was eager to begin.

"I really want to win so I'm not going to go easy on you, kay?"

"I really want you to win too," Taro said honestly.

Taking a seat, the referee for the match, the teacher and pro hero Cementoss, reminded the two teens of the rules before calling out "Begin the match!"

Raising his hand he said, "I for-"

Misunderstanding Taro's action and a bit overeager, Mina directed a mild acidic blob at her opponent

Mina started the match going on the offensive. Gathering up some of her less corrosive acid in hand, Mina threw the two more glops at Taro.

Remaining still, Taro purposely made himself a non-moving target, only for his quirk to kick in at that moment as one glob flew right by his head and the second feel right at his feet.

"Oh no. I have been hit. I am in too much pain to go on," Taro said flatly and unconvincingly.

"Nice try but I'm not going to fall for that old trick!"

"Wait a second! I'm not trying to trick you," Taro told her.

Either not believing him or not hearing him out Mina secreting a viscous material from her feet picking up speed as the pink girl ran or rather glided directly towards Taro, this time around she would be going for direct contact.

Despite telling himself to stand still and take the hit, Hanataro's natural instinct for self preservation kicked in as he ducked to avoid the high kick from the hero course students .

Switching legs, Mina tried for a low kick only for Taro to once more dodge by getting up and running away from Ashido.

 _Shit!_ _I only started running as a do I- wait! I know I just have to get of stage and I'll be disqualified._

Taro was close to reaching the steps of the stage when he was forced back, avoiding the splash of one of Mina's acid blobs. Some of the acid did splash onto Taro's clothing eroding the fabric of his sport uniform in some places but leaving his skin unharmed.

"You're pretty fast," complemented Mina "guess that just means I'll have to be faster too."

The match was going on longer than expected as each time Taro managed to reach a boundary line, Mina would catch up to Taro and either throw acid or make an attempt to catch Taro with a punch or a kick, each time failing to touch Taro but getting close enough to the brunette to block his path.

"Talk about a game of cat and mouse folks, it looks like Mina Ashido is toying around with Hanataro Kino," commented Present Mic.

Stepping on some of the slime residue left behind by Mina's quirk Taro went flying backwards crashing into Mina who was right behind him forcing the pink skinned girl to fall to the ground with the management student landing on top.

"Whoa listeners, that was some body slam! Looks like this chase suddenly turned into a wrestling match!"

Taro sat up and quickly got up looking down to see Mina still on the ground. Taro kneeled down to check on the other girl.

"Get up, or else you'll lose," Taro said helping Mina sit up.

"Thanks," the hero student said accepting Hanataro's hand.

Unnoticed by the two girls the area they were standing in was littered with the acidic globs. Moving back to help Mina stand up, Taro stepped on residue slipping back. Still holding onto Mina, the pink haired girl was pulled along and fell on the border line.

From an outsider point of view it looked like Taro had lifted Mina and threw her over the line.

Cementoss sat up and declared "Ashido is out of bounds, winner: Kino!"

Polite applause sounded out as those watching applauded the effort of both students.

Despite the applause that both students received at the end of their turn, people couldn't help but talk.

"That must have been some fall."

"She tricked that girl."

"Maybe that business girl's quirk is weight based."

"That hero girl's acid quirk sure must come in handy,"

"Wait no! There's been a mistake," called out Taro.

"Aww man I really wanted to go on to the second round," Pouted Mina as she dusted herself off, before replacing her pout with a smile.

Taking her loss with grace, she offered Taro a handshake, which the other student accepted. "Guess I'll have to try harder next time."

"It should really be you going on to the next round," said Taro. _It's not like I even want to be here…_

"Now that's what I call sportsmanship, let's hope we can seen some of that in our next match!"

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Questions? Comments? Leave them in the review section.**

 **Thank you to EternallyLostAuhor and CutieME for the review.**

 **Thanks to Dkthespaniard, SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus, Lord White Fang, dayofblacksun, DarthEpsilon, TJTV, 03Isabella, Devilride32, FanFictionAnimeLover, MilkyteaMisha, Sparrowhawk8.20, Stellar Nymph, NinaMinou, Iskandar06 , Photon Stars, SachikoisGreato, mafia king, Oh my Batman is that Spitfire, dragonlorerd6, jaxsimusdominus, Child-of-Strength, nightmarepyrouniverse, kuroneki, Aran004, Vikasa, gincitri, lucinamonettagarcia, helenanevada, mavow1, ArtemisFullmoon, rosariorwbyfan , AnOddFan,HikariTatami,Lyisle Lualdi, Shisui of the Body Flicker, Miladee13 , Christoffer Mrch,CuriousShark15 for following**

 **Thanks to FanFanTheGalaxy,Roseflower240,Dkthespaniard,SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus, Milkbowl, Lord White Fang, LuckyAryk, Gincitri, Sai Hikawa, Xtian Carandang, Neko Kikumaru , RuyiShion, AGENT MUTE, Alice Krululu Diablos, Daniela8Ottavia, LilithDCLXVI, TJTV, skilledknight1, Devilride32, Dialga213, Kevin Izumi, Coppercobra, moonlight, FanFictionAnimeLover, Stuffed Piggy, animegal1998, FiestaPotato, dl-o-lb, MilkyteaMisha, Stellar Nymph, NinaMinou, Azuremia Skye, Haruhi330 , Iskandar06, SachikoisGreato, Sinlessfires, whitewolfaloneindark, TheSwordMaster00, Mightytalltales, Oh my Batman is that Spitfire, dragonlorerd6, jaxsimusdominus, Child-of-Strength, HoneyGrl, Kaiko Pyon, Lazerffs, Nightmarepyrouniverse, kuroneki, Aran004, Spiderc, Vikasa, Sevgre, Eskimobill1919, Lucinamonettagarcia, helenanevada, mavow1, ArtemisFullmoon, Heitor, Eterna the water phoenix, bastmuffin02, rosariorwbyfan, ShadowHeart251, AnOddFan, HikariTatami, victormacdonald0, waterflygirl, aoiichi, Miladee13, CuriousShark15 for Favoriting.**


	9. Round 2

**A/N: This is a non-profit fanwork. I do not own the series. Only Taro also known as Hanataro Kino/ Adrian Cook and the students and teacher of class 1-J are mine.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia is property of Kōhei Horikoshi, Bones, Shounen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation.**

 **I do not own Shel Silverstein, SpongeBob square pants, Sanrio, Pompompurin, etc.**

 **A/N: Some parts of this chapter may seem out of character, impossible, improbable, far fetched, nonsensical, ludicrous, unlikely or over the top ridiculous and require suspension of believe, but please enjoy the story anyway.**

"Talking"

"Talking in a foreign language"

 _Hanataro's Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 9 - Round 2

"How long do you plan on lying in that bed?"

"Until this day no longer feels like an exercise in futility...or at least until I'm disqualified for being late."

"For Pete's sake girly, don't tell me you're one of those children that thinks they can get out of doing something by hiding out in the nurse's office." Chastised the nurse.

Chiyo Shuzenji or as she was known to the public, Recovery Girl. had finished bandaging a scraped knee when Hanataro came to the temporary nurse's station with claims of a headache.

"I'm not hiding. I just don't feel well enough to go back out there. As a matter of fact I think I have the measles and the mumps, a gash, a rash and purple bumps. My mouth is wet, my throat is dry, I'm going blind in my right eye. My tonsils are as big as rocks and I've counted sixteen chicken pox. And don't you think my face looks green? It might be the flu."

"A summer bug?"

" And my leg is cut, in fact I think it might be broke. My hip hurts when I move my chin and my belly button's caving in. My back is wrenched, my ankle's sprained, my appendix pains each time it rains. My nose is cold, my toes are numb, and I think my hair is falling out. My elbow's bent, my spine ain't straight and my temperature is one-o-eight."

Recovery Girl nodded along as Taro listed his supposed ailments.

" In fact I probably won't feel better until this day is over," Taro replied before pulling the bed linen closer.

"Oh my, that is rather serious.. In that case, if you're that ill, I'll have to use my ultimate healing method. The 'Hyper love love kissy face technique!' Now stand still and pucker up."

Recovery walked toward Taro with a kissy face, looking ready to plant a great big sloppy granny style smooch. The teen immediately sat up from the medical bed before Recovery Girl could land a kiss on his forehead.

"What do you know, I'm suddenly feeling much better."

"Hehe, people usually do," snickered the sly medic.

Having treated Taro's injuries after the cavalry game, the seasoned professional could tell when the student needed treatment.

The door to the makeshift medical unit burst open.

"We need some medical help here."

At the door stood All Might or at least the lesser seen version of All Might.

It had been fifteen years since Taro ha.d read the first volume of the Hero Academia series, but he could still recall All Might's weakened appearance.

With him, was the barley conscious form of class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya.

"Whoa what happen to Midoriya?" Taro asked seeing the broken appendages and bruising that afflicted the freckled teen..

"He lost his match," answered the tall, sickly man.

"Set the boy on the third bed," instructed the school nurse.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Don't worry girly, I'll look after you young friend, now you best get going."

Recovery Girl placed some PEZ © candy in Taro's hands before ushering the management student out of her work space.

"Okay okay, I'm going, I'm going," Taro said a bit surprised at the tiny woman's strength as he was shown the exit.

"Tell Midoriya I hope he feels betters soon."

++++++Miss Manager++++++

"Looks like my plan to hide out in the nurse's office didn't pan out.."

" **Forget this tournament Taro-Tan and let's go to the cafeteria and eat some caramel pudding."**

"Be serious Purin, I can't just not show up. I'll just have to suck it up and accept I might even make it to the top."

" **Don't be sad Taro-Tan, Pompompurin will help you!"**

The yellow dog stared back at Taro with its button eys, having been brought out of hiding from taro's bag in the locker room.

Taro had taken to carrying the stuffed toy in his backpack. A habit that carried over from his past life, Hanataro had a tendency to talk to inanimate objects since Adrian Cook didn't have many friends to talk to in his life.

*Knock, Knock*

"Miss Kino? Are you in here? It's Hizaiya Isobe."

Opening the door, Hanataro found himself face-to-face with Hizaiya Isobe, class president for 1-J. In his hands the class rep had with him a large bouquet of purple roses.

"Prez, what's up?" he asked hoping the boy hadn't overheard his conversation with the plush toy.

"One of our classmates told me you had gone to the infirmary and I wanted to check up on you but Recovery girl told me you had left some time before I got there. Hope you don't mind but I had picked up these flowers for you. They were originally a get-well gift but think of them as a good luck gift for your next match in the tournament."

The business student presented the roses to Taro while giving him his most charming grin complete with sparkles.

"Thanks," Taro replied unable to fully look at his classmate due to the unnaturally bright smile.

"Actually while I have your attention there's something I wanted to say to you."

Taking Hanataro's free hand into his own, the class president kneeled before the long haired teen causing alarms to go off in Taro's head.

"Miss Kino, I know we haven't known each other very long, but I've come to respect and admire many of your qualities."

"Listen Isobe-Kun…."

"Miss Kino, I'll just come out and say it, I'm madly in love with you! Please be my girlfriend!" he asked earnestly.

"Prez…."

"Yes my darling sweet enchanting goddess?"

"I'm flattered that you like me, but I'm just not ready for that sort of thing."

Upon hearing Hanataro's answer, the class president nearly fell over in shock. It was the first time Taro had seen the class rep's lose his cool exterior.

"But, but, but wh-"

"Quit blocking the hallway!"

Before he could stand up, Hizaiya received a kick that sent him falling sideways.

Taro rushed to help his classmate up, at the same time yelling to the person who had kicked the other boy down.

"Hey man, what's your deal?! Haven't you heard of asking?!...Oh it's you."

Taro found himself confronting the temperamental honor student, Katsuki Bakugo. The boy with explosive quirk was currently in a mood after having watched the fight between his own classmates Midoriya and Todoroki.

"What are you staring at nerd girl?"

Taro glared at Bakugo not caring for the tone he took with him.

Clicking his tongue Katsuki broke the eye contact. "Whatever, just get out my way."

"No! Not until you apologize to Hizaiya."

"It's his fault for making a fool of himself in the middle of the hallway like that, if you're going to humiliate yourself like that don't do it where you're in the way" he said having caught the end of Taro's conversation.

"He wasn't embarrassing himself," Taro said coming to the defense of his classmates act.

"Seemed pretty embarrassing to be rejected like that, Bakugo pointed out.

"I didn't reject him, I just said I wasn't ready."

Hizaiya approached the arguing duo before stepping between Taro and Bakugo.

"So there's still a chance for us?" he asked his eyes sparkling as he grabbed Taro's shoulder.

Taro glanced over at Bakugo before answering,, "Uh yeah sure."

The class president swoop Taro up in a hug. While Hizaiya wasn't looking Taro stuck his tongue out at Katsuki who only frowned at the thought of still interacting with the two business students.

"Whatever," he said walking way without apologizing as Taro would come to realize when he replayed the conversation in his mind a few minutes later.

"Listen Prez, about what just happened I-"

Before Taro could explain to the other boy that he just wanted to be friends, an announcement on the speaker interrupted.

"Participants for the third match Hanataro Kino and Fumikage Tokoyami, please report to the sports field, your match is about to begin."

"Sorry I have to finish getting ready but let's talk later."

Taro closed the door on the other boy as he walked back to the bench where he had left his inanimate companion.

"Tell me the truth Purin, am I the biggest loser here?"

" **You're not a loser Taro-Tan. You're awesome and totally cool. It's not like youy ripped your pants, or got a bad sunburn or sand in your buns. Now about those caramel puddings we talked about…"**

"Sorry Purin but not all of life problems can be fixed by dessert," he sighed as he picked up the stuffed dog and hid him in his locker once more.

" **Hey! Wait a minute, don't put me away again it's dark in there. Taro? Taro?!"**

++++++Miss Manager++++++

"I hope everyone made good use of their bathroom breaks, cause it's time for our next match! The winner will be joining ShotoTodoroki and Tenya Iida in the semi-finals!"

Taro was pacing back and forth waiting for his name to be called. In his one sided conversation with his stuffed friend, he had the idea of actually telling his opponent about his plan to take a dive.

Now the question was whether or not the other party would go along.

"First up, a creature of night, mysterious and brooding, the dark-horse of this tournament, The shadow master of the Hero Department, it's Fumikage Tokoyami! Can I get a 'Yeah!"

The class A student walked up the steps of the stage taking his position arms crossed and his quirk, Dark Shadow, at the ready beside him.

"Now let's keep the energy going for his challenger! From our business course, the queen of the nerds, Hanataro Kino!"

"I'm not a nerd! I'm a video game enthusiast!" he shouted taking issue with Present Mic's intro.

None the less Hanataro slowly trudge up the step to take his place in the fighting ring.

"Just a heads up,I'm going to be forfeiting."

"Why?"

"Cause I want to."

Fumikage seemed to accept Taro's answer but still kept his eyes on his opponent.

"Stay vigilant Dark Shadow, this may be a lure to ensnare us into a trap," he said in a deeper than usual pitch.

 _Seriously? Dude it's a school tournament. Not the fight between a hero and some cartoon super villain._

Midnight gave the go ahead to start. "The match between Fumikage and Kino begins now!"

Taro ran in from the left on Tokoyami's blind side. Using one of the movements he picked up

Taro raised his hand in the air. "I-"

Lightning bolt struck the sentient quirk, just barely missing its user.

"That bolt of lightning came out of nowhere!" exclaimed Present Mic giving commentary in the match.

The searing light of electricity caused the sentient quirk to retreat back to Tokoyami. Despite his own warning to be cautious the lightning bolt still caught him and his quirk off guard.

It would take a few minutes for Dark Shadow to recover, and Fumikage suspected that in that time Taro would try something .

"Okay I know this looks bad, but I really had nothing to do with that."

 _How do I get out of this one now?_

With Dark Shadow temporarily out of commission, He wouldn't be able to push the brunette of-stage while keeping a safe distance as he had done with his classmate. .Tokoyami would have to close the distance between himself and Hanataro if he hoped to get the other out of bounds.

Taking the initiative Tokoyami ran head first toward Taro.

"Wait a second!"

"Your foul tricks will not ensnare me once again," Tokoyami declared.

 _Seriously who talks like that?_

Taro closed his eyes as he waited for Tokoyami's attack As the sound of the bird man's footsteps got close, Hanataro ducked down curling up into a ball. For all his talk of willing to do anything to lose, Taro did have a sense of preservation causing his body to automatically move to safe itself from unnecessary pain.

Unable to slow his momentum in time Fumikage tripped over the curled up girl, flying forward as he landed face down.

Opening one eye, taro noticed the lack of a body in front of him.

 _Darn it, not again! It just like with the pink girl!_

Standing up he looked around and found Tokoyami behind him.

"Here, need a hand?" Taro offered as he walked up to the hero student.

Rather than take the extended hand. Fumikage rolled away before pushing himself of the ground to put some space between himself and Hanataro. Having caught the end of Mina Ashido's match he had witnessed when the management student had offered to help his classmate stand only to send Ashido fly out of bounds.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumkage called out.

The shadow quirk appeared as summoned however this time at a smaller scale due to not having fully recovered it's dark energy.

Once more the spectator were subjected to Taro's bad acting.

In a monotone voice he delivered his words. "Woe is me. It is that scary shadow creature. I will run away."

Taro turned around in an attempt to go towards he stairs of the stage to make it as far as the boundary line before he was stopped in his tracks by another bolt of lightning hit his path causing him to fall backwards.

"Whoa this is crazy listeners! That bolt of lightning just barely missed Kino!"

"Where are these rays of electricity even coming from?" Eraser Head questioned, voicing the sentiments of many of those watching.

Meanwhile some miles away at a laboratory….

An energy company was running some test on a couple of experimental electric generators.

"Good progress with those generators fellas. Soon we'll be able to power whole cities with these things."

"What about the electric sparks that keep shooting out?" asked one of the scientist.

"We'll work out those kinks later," said the head scientist.

The others nodded on agreement.

"Yeah it's not like those jots of electricity will hurt anyone.."

Back at the sports stadium, the match between Taro and Fumikage continued as taro was trying to get away from the shadow quirk that tried to catch him as it slowly regained some of its previous strength.

Aiming at Taro, Dark Shadow grazed the business student ripping on of the sleeves off of taro PE Top.

"Aim for her boobs Tokoyami!" yelled a purple-haired three-foot pervert, only to receive a jab in the eyes courtesy of Jiro, another hero course student.

Making another attempt at grabbing hold of Taro the sentient quirk was able to take hold of the students shoulders.

"Take her out!" Fumikage instructed his quirk.

"Roger," it hissed before pushing Taro towards the edge of the fighting stage.

Reaching the edge, a smile began to creep on Hanataro's face.

 _Yes! It's happening! Soggy sandwich prepare to be eaten!_

As the grin on Hanataro's face grew, other thought it looked maniacal and a per usual for Taro the commentators were misinterpreting his expression.

"What's this listeners?! It looks like Kino has something up her sleeves! Watch out Tokoyami!"

"Dark shadow! Let go!" called out Tokoyami. Heading the boy's warning too late the shadow quirk was hit by an electric jolt that seem to come out of nowhere.

This time around, not only did the sentient quirk have to retreat but the energy had been strong enough to break the area of the stage where it struck.

"Damn it all!" Taro said stomping his foot in a pre-tantrum. While glad he hadn't been struck down by the Zeus weapon, he was equally mad that it hit just before he was out.

In his tantrum prep, Taro closed his eyes and balled his hand in a fist, Hanataro kicked one of the broken of piece of debris. And just where did that piece f rock go? It hit Fumikage Tokoyami right in the face. The force on a direct point was enough to push the bird headed boy back but was hit with enough force to knock him out

Hearing only a loud thud, Tato snapped out of his bratty mood only to pale when he saw Fumikage on the ground with his eyes clothes

Cementoss had sat up from the referee chair to check on the hero course student.

"Tokoyami is unable to continue!" he declared making an official call.

"Kino is the Winner!" announced Midnight as the master ceremonies.

"Not again!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Bonus –What happened with Hizaiya Isobe?**

"You look really happy Hizaiya-Kun."

Sakura Furukawa was taking a break when she approached one of the booths being run by the class president with the intent of purchasing some snacks.

"Well it has been a very lovely afternoon."

"I want to get something to eat before Hana-Chan's match starts, think you can set me up?"

Watching the class rep gather her snacks, Sakura tried making small talk , though with the horse head girl any small talk usually evolved to medium talk.

"Yeah, I would like to see Miss Kino's match too. Who knew she was such a sportsman."

"She's probably trying to impress the boy she likes."

Hizaiya couldn't help but smile thinking the horse-head girl was referring to himself. "Well I wasn't going to say anything but-"

"It was so cute when I caught the two of them earlier. Hana was so shy and blushing as she was confessing her feeling. And the boy was holding her so close to him and staring down lovingly at her ready to kiss her."

"What?!" Hizaiya exclaimed crushing the popcorn box in his hand.

He hadn't forgotten Hanataro's initial reaction to being asked out. How there was hesitation. Now he had an explanation as to why. There was someone else in the picture.

"I wonder where they're going to go on their first date, I can't wait to ask Hana-Chan about it," Sakura had kept talking while Hizaiya was fuming,

"You wouldn't happen to know who the boy is?"

"He's that messy haired boy, the one who's in that other department. You know the one who was in the first round, he has- Wait! Where are you going?"

Not having finished describing the boy, the class president had already run off, having some business to take care of.

"What about my popcorn?"

After some time….

"Ha! Guess your class isn't so hot after all . That two people from class A, knocked out of the competition," mocked Neito Monoma from Class B .

The second hero class having been assigned the seat oon the other side of the partition dividing the sky box seats.

"Dude just let it go," advised Juzo Honenuki, another Class B student.

Rather than stop, Monoma continued. "Guess being in the spot light isn't all it cracked up to be."

"We're not always in the spotlight."

"Yeah it's not like we're always being singled out."

Almost immediately their claims were contradicted when a voice called out, "Hey You! Izuku Midoriya!"

Class J's president, Hizaiya had appeared with the intention to confront Izuku Midoriya. Having pieced together a description from Sakura's story he had come to the conclusion that the boy caught in a romantic tryst with Hanataro was the boy from the hero department .

"Yes?" the green hared boy identified himself, though unsure what business the unfamiliar student had with him.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Hizaya declared much to the boys shock.

Hizaiya produced a glove from his pocket and slapped Izuku on his uninjured cheek.

"Mon dieu! Quell surprise," exclaimed Aoyama.

Holding out a folded piece of paper with his declaration written, he asked, "Do you accept or are you a coward?"

Noticing the bandaged arms, Hizaiya handed the letter to the person standing nearby to hold for Izuku.

The class president of 1-J could feel himself growing more and more envious as he pictured Izuku resting in bed as Hanataro dressed in a cute doctor outfit spoon-fed the injured boy.

"Huh? A duel?!"

"Whoa, check it out, guess now everyone wants to see how they stack up against you," commented Kaminari.

"This isn't simply a test of strength, I'm challenging you for the right to date Miss Kino," Hizaiya clarified.

"Who?"

Hizaiya pointed out to the field where Tokoyami was being carried to the nurses' station and Hanataro was talking to the referee.

"Oh you mean Taro-Chan," clarified Tsuyu to those who didn't know.

"If I win then you have to swear never go near Kino-san again."

"I'm pretty sure she can talk to whoever she wants," said Izuku unsure as to why he was being asked to fight over the business student.

"Not to mention it's so archaic. Men fighting over a woman is sexist," added Momo.

"I really don't want to fight you," Midoriya told him honestly not wanting to get into a pointless argument.

Hizaiya was miffed at what he perceived to be Izuku acting cool and unbothered.

"I get it, you're saying I'm not worthy just because I'm not a hero student is that it? How dare you look down on me!"

"No, you got it all wrong!"

"You may have ensnared Miss Kino with your good looks and bad-boy coolness, but I'll make sure she sees you for who you really are Mr. Playboy!"

Everyone just stared in confusion as the management student walked away trying to make sense of what they had witness.

"Are we sure that guy was talking about our Midoriya?" questioned Jirou.

Although Izuku was pretty popular among his classmates, none of the would use terms like 'bad boy' or 'player' to describe the teenager.

"So wait does this mean Kino has a crush on Deku?" questioned Ochako.

'Sounds to me like it's more than a crush if that guy's so worked up about it," teased Sero.

Izuku couldn't help but go red at his classmates suggestion. "No it's not like that; Kino is just an acquaintance really."

* * *

 **Bonus Story – Hanataro's Adventures in other plots Part 3**

"Come with us to the capital!"

Getting their introductions out of the way, Taro, while not giving his complete back story had let it be known that he was lost and away from home.

One of the boys, Asta, had thought it a good idea to invite Taro along on their journey.

"Better than being lost," added Yuno, the second boy upon noticing Taro hesitation.

"If you guys don't mind a third wheel on your trip ,then please take care of me," said Taro accepting the invitation.

Two days later found the trio of teens arrive in the kingdom's capital.

"Look at this place! There's so many people!"Asta exclaimed stars in his eye at the place before.

"You guys really need to get out more," Taro teased as they did a bit of sightseeing on the way to where the boys would be taking their entrance exam for the Magic Knights

They knew they had arrived at the right place when the three reached a coliseum –like structure surrounded by cheering onlookers shouting words of encouragement to those going in for their chance to join the magic knight.

"This is where we go our separate ways."

"Where are you going to go now?" asked Asta, the more talkative of the duo Taro had befriended.

"Don't really know actually, but don't worry things seem to have a way of working out for me," Taro assured.

"Hey, why don't you take the test too?" asked Asta.

"It's not that simple," Yuno tried to explain to his foster brother.

Taro nodded n agreement with the taller teen. During their travel Taro had learned more about the structure of the realm and how most people had what was called mana, giving them the ability to use magic in some form or another.

"I can't really use magic, plus I don't have a spell book like you guys do."

"Grimoire," corredted Yuno.

"So? I don't have any mana either but look at me now, I have a grimoire and I'm this much closer to being the wizard king! So don't give up yet!"

"Thanks Asta, but it's not like one is suddenly going to pop out of thin air."

While not as strong as it would have been had Taro still been in the Hero Academia Dimension, he still retained a bit of his luck quirk.

It wasn't long before a small tome fell out of the sky onto Asta's head.

"Where did that thing come from?!" he yelled his head sore from the falling object.

Taro picked up the a small green book with a three –leaf clover on the cover only to find the pages blank with the exception of one line on the first page.

Looking over Taro's shoulder the white haired boy's jaw dropped. "No way! Is that a..."

"It's a grimoire," conferred the other.

"Well that's lucky."

"Alright! Guess we won't be saying good-bye just yet."

 **To be continued?**

 **(If anyone has an idea for where Taro should go after Black Clover Universe I'm open to suggestions)**

* * *

 **Questions? Comments? Leave them in the review section.**

 **Thank you to EternallyLostAuhor, CutieME and Greatest Guy for the review.**

 **Thanks to Dkthespaniard, Oompaloo, SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus, Lord White Fang, dayofblacksun, DarthEpsilon, TJTV, 03Isabella, Devilride32, FanFictionAnimeLover, MilkyteaMisha, Sparrowhawk8.20, Stellar Nymph, NinaMinou, Iskandar06 , Photon Stars, SachikoisGreato, mafia king, Oh my Batman is that Spitfire, dragonlorerd6, jaxsimusdominus, Child-of-Strength, nightmarepyrouniverse, kuroneki, Aran004, gincitri, lucinamonettagarcia, helenanevada, mavow1, ArtemisFullmoon, rosariorwbyfan , AnOddFan,HikariTatami,Lyisle Lualdi, Shisui of the Body Flicker, Christoffer Mrch,CuriousShark15, Greatest Guy, Il1v3inmymind, Pyscho With Heaqdphones, JumpRanger, Szulu, Taiski, def3nestrator, legendaryNOT, Words and letters, nagel123, Aerishime, Zweig, joaocpelas, DarkXeroYo and Shadesnake for favorting**

 **Thanks to FanFanTheGalaxy,Roseflower240,Dkthespaniard,SkySaKe, EdgeColumbus, Milkbowl, Lord White Fang, LuckyAryk, Gincitri, Sai Hikawa, Xtian Carandang, Neko Kikumaru , RuyiShion, AGENT MUTE, Alice Krululu Diablos, Daniela8Ottavia, LilithDCLXVI, TJTV, skilledknight1, Devilride32, Dialga213, Kevin Izumi, Coppercobra, moonlight, FanFictionAnimeLover, Stuffed Piggy, animegal1998, FiestaPotato, dl-o-lb, MilkyteaMisha, Stellar Nymph, NinaMinou, Azuremia Skye, Haruhi330 , Iskandar06, SachikoisGreato, Sinlessfires, whitewolfaloneindark, TheSwordMaster00, Mightytalltales, Oh my Batman is that Spitfire, dragonlorerd6, jaxsimusdominus, Child-of-Strength, HoneyGrl, Kaiko Pyon, Lazerffs, Nightmarepyrouniverse, kuroneki, Aran004, Spiderc, Sevgre, Eskimobill1919, Lucinamonettagarcia, helenanevada, mavow1, ArtemisFullmoon, Heitor, Eterna the water phoenix, bastmuffin02, rosariorwbyfan, ShadowHeart251, AnOddFan, HikariTatami, victormacdonald0, waterflygirl, aoiichi, Miladee13, CuriousShark15, Breezen922, Greatest Guy, Pyscho With Headphone, CornChipTheUltimate, JumpRanger, Szulu, def3nestrator, silver1991, nagel123, nuel95, Aaerishime, ZimbieDogma, joaocapelas, RyanTBS, DarkXeroYO, The Newest Barnacle and Shadesnake for Following.**


	10. Sports Day Final

**A/N: This is a non-profit fanwork. I do not own the series. Only Taro also known as Hanataro Kino/ Adrian Cook and the students and teacher of class 1-J, and the Man in the Moon are mine.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia is property of Kōhei Horikoshi, Bones, Shounen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation.**

 **I don't own Black Clover, Jessica Jones, Parent Trap, Gim adventures of Billy and Mandy, Good Omens, Merlin, etc.**

 **Note: Hanataro is physically/biologically female so everyone refers to/addresses Hanataro as a girl. Because Hanataro was male in his past life he still refers to himself with male pronouns.**

 **Apologies if anyone seems out of character, please keep in mind this is how interpret I them in my fic.**

"Talking in Japanese"

"Talking in English"

 _Hanataro's Thoughts_

*Sound Effects *****

* * *

Chapter 10 - Sport Day Final

"Hitoshi! Hitoshi Shinso!"

"Hmmm?"

Hearing his name called out, Shinso turned around to see who was calling out to him only to be knocked over by the human shaped canon ball he had regretted having teamed up with known as Hanataro Kino, from the Hero Management department

"Shinso, good I found you," Taro greeted from atop the general student's back.

"Oh it's you. What are you so happy about?" he questioned lifting his head up to look at Taro who was looking down at him with a scarily large grin.

"Shinso, buddy, pal, think you could do a favor for me?"

"Depends what it is?"

"I need you to use your quirk on me. I need you to order me to take a dive."

Hitoshi raised a brow in confusion at the odd request.

"Don't give me that look, I know what I'm asking," Taro told him as he got up and offerd Hitoshi a hand to help him stand.

Pacing the halls wondering how he was going to get out of participating in the semi-final round, Hanataro Kino had a light bulb moment. If his quirk made it so the odds of winning were high, he needed a way to lower the chances or even bypass his own quirk.

And who had managed to stop his quirk from going into effect earlier that day, Hitoshi Shinso. Thus the search began for the boy with the mind control quirk.

"No." Hitoshi answered dusting himself off.

"Why not? Earlier you seemed to have no issue using your quirk. Besides you still owe me for the whole brain washing thing earlier."

"I'm don't feel like it.".

"Then make a bet with me!" Taro requested.

Hitoshi was caught of guard by Taro grabbing his hands with an intense look in his eye.

"A bet?"

"I want you to bet on me winning the round and I'll bet that Katsuki Bakugo will win."

Taro didn't know why he hadn't thought of it earlier. When Hanataro had been bestowed wit his good luck quirk, one of the benefits had been that any bet or game of chance Taro won with the exception of anything that would endanger his life.

"What do I get if I win?" Hitoshi asked.

"If you win I'll buy you lunch and if I win I'll still buy you lunch. Either way you come out o it with a free lunch. Do we have a deal?"

The purple haired seem to think it over, before he gave Taro a nonchalant shrug. "….Fine, if I agree do you promise to stop hounding me?"

"Thanks Shinso," Taro said giving the general education student a hug before running off .

"What a weird girl," Hitoshi muttered to himself as he watched the figure disappear down the hallway, glade that at least this time they wasn't anyone to misconstrued their meeting.

+++++ Miss Manager+++++

 _Third time's the charm….Right?_

For the third time that day Hanataro Kino found himself on the center stage of the U.A. High School Sport Day Arena.

For the time being Hanataro was still giddy from his plan that even while looking at Katsuki Bakugo, a student that seemed to always end up arguing with Taro, Taro still had a happy smile on his face.

"Hey champ," Hanataro greeted with a wave of his hand.

"You're going down nerd," Katsuki said in turn finding Taro's sudden positive expression suspicious.

"Here's hoping."

"You honestly think you can beat me?"

"Probably not."

"I'm going to make you wish you didn't get out of bed this morning."

"Already do."

Clicking his tongue in frustration he asked, "Damn it nerd, can't you even trash talk properly? You're suppose to insult me back…..Whatever, just hurry up and lose so I can fight that half-and-half bastard!"

"I actually don't want to fight you."

"You can't fool me. I'm not dumb like those extra that went before me."

"Isn't that a bit rough? Aren't those your classmates you're talking about?"

Grabbing her microphone Nemuri Kayama a/k/a Midnight announced the second semi-final round. "Bakugo vs. Kino, Begin!"

"I forfe-"

*Boom* *Boom**Boom*

Not taking any chances Bakugo started the bout with a series of explosions. The barrage of fire power created a large dust cloud blocking the view of those watching.

Hanataro let out a cough as the dust made it hard to see and breathe.

"Are you trying to give me an asthma attack?"

"I'm surprised you can still talk after that," countered Katsuki before setting of a couple more explosion using his quirk.

*Boom* *Boom*

From up in the announcers booth, Present Mic tried to keep the spectators interested despite the lack of visuals.

"Why is there always so much dust? What I meant listeners is, those are some big Fireworks listeners but not to worry if anyone can put Kino back together it's our school nurse, that cute little hero, Recovery Girl!"

Upon the dust clearing it became clear that Taro's quirk was in play. Thanks to his good luck quirk, Bakugo's explosions had managed to hit everywhere except the small spot where Taro stood.

"Talk about a lucky break! Kino doesn't have a single scratch on her!"

Looking ahead at the management student, Bakugo's smirk shifted into a frown. "How are you still standing?"

"I'm asking myself the same thing," Taro answered sharing the blonde's disappointment.

"What, do have some sort of force field quirk now?" he questioned having previously thought other had some sort of lightning quirk from the match he had observed when Hanataro went against Tokoyami

" I'm just really lucky," he said.

Not caring for Hanatato's response, Bakugo got the impression that his opponent asn't taking him seriously.

"Are you making fun of me?! You think I'm not worth using your quirk?!"

Traversing the rubble covered stage, Bakugo ran straight for Taro.

 _Okay this is it! I just need to stand still and let him push me out of bounds. Just stand still and-Oh crap!_

Rather than aim to push Hanataro out of bound, Katsuki was running towards Taro with his right arm raised, his hand forming a fist. Unable to let himself take the hit, Taro's survival instincts kicked in as he intercepted Bakugo's attack. Taro caught the punch before it could connect and taking hold of Katsuki's arm in an attempt to throw his opponent to the ground.

Up in the spectator stands, Bakugo's classmates couldn't help but find the scene rather familiar,

"Hey, wasn't that the same thing that happened between Midoriya and Bakugo during our indoor training?" questioned Kirishima.

Izuku Midoriya, Bakugo's opponent from their hero lesson, was watching the match, knowing that his classmate would use the same starter attack.

"No, you're wrong Kirishima. Ka-Chan not falling into the same trap, he's got a counter move ready."

Learning from his own past experiences, instead of being flipped over and hitting the ground, Bakugo landed on his feet instead on his back. Moving along with the momentum he countered and twisted Taro's arm behind him and grabbing Hanataro's other arm.

"Deku's been giving you pointers, hasn't he?" Bakugo questioned, already suspecting the green haired boy of coaching Uraraka despite Izuku's denial at helping the girl with the gravity quirk.

"You mind loosening your grip? You're hurting me."

"Not until you tell me what other tips he gave you."

Rather than comply, Katsuki Bakugo tightened his group. Taro couldn't help but wince at the pain that was starting to radiate in his arms.

When asking nicely didn't work, Taro had to utilizes another method to free himself. Using his legs, Taro attempted a high kick. Taro's foot hit the taller boy on the nose causing Bakugo to finally release the brunette.

"Crap! I think I pulled a muscle," he muttered as he felt a throbbing pain in his thigh causing him to limp away

Bakugo lightly touched his nose, which while pained when touched was not broken or bleeding.

"You're so freaking annoying!"

*Boom* *Boom*

Bakugo set off another explosion, pushing Taro back with the resulting force. Taro barley managed to protect his face from the radiating heat as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of himself.

Up in the commentator's box Aizawa and Hizashi were closely following the match as the latter narrated the events for those watching.

"Talk about fire power! Bakugo is unstoppable! He's got Kino on the defensive, throwing attack after attack!"

"Bakugo knows not to leave an opening," added Eraser Head.

Along with their homeroom teacher, students from Class A had their own comments on the match.

"C'mon Hanataro! You managed to win against me and Tokoyami!" Mina shouted out.

"A bloodthirsty beast against a mistress of deception," summarized Tokoyami, having return from the infirmary to watch the match.

"Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" commented Rikido Sato, another class A student as he turned his attention back to the tournament.

Boosting his jump with his explosion, Katsuki leaped over Taro landing behind the brunet. Creating a sphere of light between his hands, Bakugo caught Hanataro in a flash of light that temporally blinded the lucky student.

"How do you like my stun grenade? A bit of payback for earlier," Katsuki gloated, approaching his opponent while Taro rabidly blinked his eyes in an effort to clear his vision.

Standing before Taro, Katsuki grabbed the business student's arm and used a throwing technique to flip Hanataro over his shoulder throwing his female-presenting opponent to the ground with a hard thud.

Whatever oxygen was left in his lungs was let out when Bakugo pinned Taro to the ground sitting atop of him to keep Kino from moving. The brunette struggled to lift himself up but feeling fatigued to the point that he could barley move his arms, let alone release himself from Bakugo's grip.

The blond held his palm closed to Taro's face, "Checkmate."

"You know most boy have to buy me dinner first to get this close to me," Taro managed to joke.

"Hurry up and forfeit already," ordered Katsuki as made sure Taro saw the sweat on his palm.

 _If you had let me speak earlier we could have avoided all of this_.

"I give up!" Taro called out signaling to Midnight and Cementoss to end the round.

"Kino surrenders! Bakugo is the winner!" announced Midnight.

Present Mic repeated Midnights call. "Bakugo Wins! And with that the Final match is set! Todoroki versus Bakugo! Any predictions for the final, Eraser Head?"

"I don't play favorites," Aizawa answered having tested out and seen the abilities of his students.

++++++ Miss Manager+++++

"Thanks again Recovery Girl and thanks for the Chocolate bar."

After his last match, Hanataro had made his third visit of the day to the nurse's station. After kissing his booboo, as the nurse referred to the muscle ache.

Munching on his chocolate bar, Hanataro sat down on a bench outside the stadium. There were still many stands operating, evident from all the visitors purchasing merchandise and the pro-heroes on patrol.

Outside the stadium a jumbo screen was showing the start of the final match.

 _Thank goodness that's not me up there, I heard that Todoroki guy froze half the stadium._

"Hey Kid, better luck next time," one person said interrupting Taro's thoughts.

"Cool lightning bolts," another complimented.

"Sorry about calling you a cheater," a person apologized as they walked by Hanataro.

It seemed that despite Taro's lack of effort, just seeing someone from the business department on the same stage with kids from the Hero Department, seemed to have turned around some of his haters.

Getting up throw away his candy wrapper, Taro saw the American transfer student, Pony Tsunotori throwing away some garbage into one of many bins.

"This goes in the burnable trash right?" the girl from class B questioned to herself.

"It can be a bit confusing at first, but once you get use to all the categories it's easy to sort the trash," Taro told her, recalling his own experience at having to learn how to sort thing into more than just plastic, paper, aluminum and the rest.

Rather than respond to Taro, the shorter teen turned around and walked away.

"Pony? Hey, wait up!" Taro called running after the girl.

After chasing the hero student for some time, Pony finally turned around acknowledging Hanataro.

"I'm not talking to you!"

Taro had wanted to point out that by saying so, Pony was technically speaking to him but chose to let it go upon seeing the cute pout Pony sported on her face. Tempted to laugh he held back when the girl walked away once more.

"Pony, I-"

"You lied to me! If you didn't want to team up with me you could have just told me!"

"Team up?"

Realizing what the blonde girl was referring too, it finally clicked to Taro why the hero student was mad, as he recalled Pony's offer to join her team for the Cavalry game. Hanataro had said 'No' intending to quit only to be roped into Shinso Hitoshi's team.

"I didn't lie to you Pony. I really did intend to quit. But when I went to talk to Ms. Kamayama, but that guy with the purple hair used his quirk on me to force me into joining his team."

"How?" she asked willing to listen to Taro's explanation.

"I'm not sure how to explain, it was like his quirk somehow made it possible for him to put me under some sort of mind control, as much as I tried to fight it my body wouldn't listen to me and did as he instructed."

"No way! Hanataro, you poor thing. If only I had known, I would have gone all Jessica Jones on this Kilgrave mind controller."

Hanataro had been pleased when he had found out that several of his favorite comic book companies existed in the Hero Academia Universe included many of the same movies and TV shows. Some he had seen for the first time as Hanataro but couldn't help but wonder if Adrian Cook had lived a few more years he too would have seen the same shows at some point.

In the times he had talked with Pony during their encounters he had found out the American girl was as much a fan of Anime and comics as he was.

Taro couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "While I appreciate the sentiment Pony, didn't Jessica break Kilgrave's neck? In any case I did give the guy a hard stare so I think he learned his lesson."

 _Besides I tried to get him to use his quirk and was rejected…._

"If it's any consolation, I really am sorry f I hurt your feelings," Taro apoogised.

Accepting the taller girl's apology, Pony smiled as she gave Hanataro a big hug, nearly knocking him over with the force of the impact. "Apology accept. And not a moment to soon, I hate giving people the silent treatment."

Just as the two reconciled, a large explosion caught their attention. Looking up at the large split screen, the two finalist were just about done with their match.

"Todoroki is out of bounds! Bakugo is the winner!" Midnight declared

"And that concludes our contest! The First Year winner of U.A.'s sports festival is….Katsuki Bakugo of Class A!" Present Mic Announced as the image of Katsuki Bakugo dominated the screen.

"I can't believed you went up against that guy and walked away with no broken bones."

+++++Miss Manager+++++

"Congratulation mein students, on a successful sportstober fest!"

Patting themselves on the back, the students of Class 1-J cheered on making it through their first U.A. High Sports Festival. Like the rest of the school, the students had been sent to their homerooms for a couple of brief announcements before they could go home.

"I'd like to add a special congratulations to Hanataro Kino. Frauline Kino placed third in our student tournament," said the homeroom teacher.

Taro couldn't help but sink into his chair slightly embarrassed at the teacher's adulation. The bronzed medal around his neck had been eye-catching enough.

During the ceremony, all the first year students were gathered to the sports field as they watched the top three students presented their medals by all-might who placed the medal around their neck followed by a hug and words of advice

Aside from watching Katsuki Bakugo tethered, bound and gagged, the ceremony had been rather boring.

"Und finally, as a reward for your hard work, the school will canceled classes for the next two days, ya." Mr. Omura announced.

The students of class J cheered in excitement as they began to discuss among themselves their plans for their time off.

"C'mon Kato, we could always use more boys for tomorrow's meet up," Sakura said as she tried to sell Kato and Hanataro on the idea of being part of a group date she was organizing.

"I'm busy," the boy with the ghost seeing quirk told them.

"This wouldn't happen to do anything with a certain third-year girl you were watching all day would it?" teased the horse headed girl as she always did when it came to Kato and Nejire.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said turning away but betrayed by the redness on his cheeks.

Turning her attention to her friend, Sakura gave Taro a giant grin. "You're welcome to bring that purple-haired boyfriend of yours along. A group date might help you guys get along. I know how intimidating one on one dates can be. Plus I'll be there to offer advice. I wish I had another to advise me about dating. Just last Sunday I went out three times with…."

Zoning out while his friend went off on a it took a moment for to notice his cell phone was buzzing. Looking down at the small screen he couldn't help but frown.

' **Meet me tomorrow at rendezvous point three'**

Before Taro could send a text asking if the meeting place was the museum, the bandstand or the bus, a second message followed:

' **The old band stand'**

To be continued

* * *

 **Bonus – What happened with Hizaiya Isobe**

The following Monday, Hizaiya waited behind the main school building with some of his classmates.

"Prez, are you sure this Midoriya kid is going to show up?"

"Of course he will, I wrote him a challenge letter and it is very rude to ignore such a challenge," Hizaiya said removing his blazer and rolling up his sleeves.

"Isn't Midoriya super strong?"

"Yeah, did you see his performance at the sports festival?"

"He was really cool! That quirk of his is really something."

Listening to his classmates talk about Izuku, Hizaiya was starting to worry that his strategy wouldn't be enough. True, Midoriya was in the hero program and had a strength quirk, but he had been working out with a personal trainer the best money could buy not to mention that aws a business student he considered himself much smarter than the hero student who seemed to rely on brute strength.

"Ha! I'm not worried, besides I have something special on my side," he boated.

"Money?"

"Body guards?"

"A laser ray?"

"No! True love! Once I defeat Midoriya, The beautiful Hanataro Kino will be all mine," Hizaiya cheered as his classmates clapped for their leader.

"Now to get into a cool pose so as to intimidate Midoriya," he said getting into a Captain Morgan like pose

Meanwhile….

"Hey Midoriya!" Taro called out spotting the green haired boy by the shoe lockers.

"Kino hi." He greeted along with Iida and Uraraka.

"You're a fan of all might right? You wouldn't happen to have read issue 57 of the comic series have you?" he asked the green haired boy.

"Yeah! It was awesome, especially the last page!" he couldn't help but fanboy over the latest issue of his favorite bit of All Might merchandise."

"Would it be alright if I borrow it? Unfortunately most places have sold of the first and second printing" Hanataro explained .

"I guess it would be alright. I can bring it tomorrow," he offered.

"Really, that would be awesome thanks Midoriya."

"Why don't you go over to Deku's place and pick it up there?" Suggested Izuku's classmate.

Taro and Izuku looked over at Ochako with a questioning look. Iida quickly raised is hand and whispered to Uraraka. "What are you doing Uraraka?"

"Remember the other day, that student said that Hanataro had a crush on Deku, well maybe this will help things along," she told him, implying that she was playing matchmaker despite the lack of romantic interest between Izuku and Taro..

"Didn't he also challenge Midoriya to a fight?" Iida reminded.

"I don't think so," replied Uraraka to focused on her first attempt at setting up others.

Turning back to her schoolmates Ochako added "In fact while your there you should have dinner together."

Izuku and Taro both seemed to think over the girl's suggestion.

"Is that all right with you Midoriya?"

Izuku seemed to be in a tizzy over the thought of having a schoolmate, let alone a female one over at his house for the first time ever. Midoriya couldn't help but go a bit red.

"Di-di-dinner? At my place?"

"If it makes you uncomfortable we can just go with our original plan."

"No! I mean, I don't think mom will mind. If you came over and you guys can come too, if you want, not that you have to feel obligated, I can understand if you already have plans, or don't want to go out of your way," he said nervously pushing his finger together.

"Thank you for your invitation and hospitality," Iida said loudly with a ninety degree bow.

"Iida, what are you doing?" Uraraka question pulling the spectacled boy aside.

"If we're present as chaperones, things might facilitates at a proper pace."

Two Hours Later….

"Everything looks delicious Mrs. Midoriya!," Ochako complimented.

"You are a most gracious hostess," added Iida.

"I'm just so happy to see Izuku making so many friends," the older woman said nearly tearing up.

"Something on your mind Midoriya?" Taro questioned noticing the contemplative look on the boy's face.

Snapping out of his train of thought, Izuku offered a quick smile to Taro. "It's nothing. I just have this feeling like I forgot something…."

Back at the school…

"You should probably just go home dude."

"Yeah Prez, I don't think Midoriya's coming."

"I'm getting hungry."

After standing still for the last few hours, Hizaiya finally broke his stance. "nonsense you three. I told the boy when and where to meet, I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

One hour later….

"Yep, any minute now."

* * *

 **Bonus Story – Hanataro's Adventures in other plots Part 4**

Grimoires in hand, Hanataro Kino and his new friends, Asta and Yuno joined other applicant waiting for their chance to become knights. Walking into the test arena dozens of small birds flew towards Asta, the white haired boy he had befriended.

"Does Asta have a bunch of birds seeds on him?" he asked Yuno, the other boy of the duo.

"They're attracted to people with little mana. The less magic, the more birds," Yuno explained as one of the small birds landed atop of Taro's head before playfully picking at the small strand of hair that always stood up while his quirk was active.

"Guess that means you have a lot of magic, since none of these little guys seem to be interested in you."

"Ha! Don't let the all these birds fool you Taro, I'll be the one to become the Wizard King!" declared Asta.

"You might want to do something about those birds first," said Yuno

"Arg! Leave me alone!" The shorted boy shouted at the creatures that rather than leave were instead goaded into chasing him.

In his haste to outrun the birds, Asta ended up running into a Simply dressed, tall man with a very muscular build.

"I'm sorry for bumping into-"

"You wanna die boy?" the stranger questioned not giving Asta a chance to finish his apology.

Glaring down at the short boy, the muscular man seemed to exude a dark aura. Many of those watching including Taro couldn't help but take a step back.

Putting on a friendly face, Asta tried to diffuse the situation.

"Wow, you're pretty big for a fifteen year old; you must have had a tough life."

The muscular man gripped Asta by the top of his head. Watching the younger teen struggle to free himself, Taro approached the two.

"Hey, come on, that's enough friend. You've had your fun."

Turning his attention to Taro, the older man took a drag of his cigarette before asking "Do I know you?"

"Erm, I don't think so…."

"So I don't know you, yet you called me 'Friend'. Am I missing something here?"

"My mistake. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."

"What are you doing Hanataro?! Don't make him angrier!"Asta tried to warn as he felt the man tighten his grip on his skull

"You got a death wish girl?"

The man gave Taro a hard stare causing the young adult to audibly gulp. As tough as he tried to make himself look Hanataro couldn't help but fear that he would find himself in the intimidating man's grip like Asta

"There you are. Yami, What are you doing over here?"

The large man, Yami, broke his stare when a young man wearing a similar black mantel to the scary man approached.

"Just putting a couple of brats out of their misery."

The newcomer couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. "We can't have a captain killing applicants. What are you doing down here?"

Yami released his hold on Asta, before joining the blonde and another pale looking man.

"Are you okay Asta?" Taro asked as Yuno joined them.

"Yeah, but I felt like my head was about to burst thought," he said relaxing ito Hanataro's hand as the older teen patted the white hair on his head.

"Bastard!" Taro called out in Japanese before sticking his tongue out at the captain's back,

"Idiot, what did you just call me?."

"Hold on you can understand me?" Taro asked in Japanese

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for checking out chapter 10. Here hoping to making it to ten more.**

 **Any questions or comments leave them in the review section.**

 **Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, Followed and/or Favorite. Apologies for no name list this time, amazingly there are so many people, thank you!**


	11. Internship Week

**A/N: This is a non-profit fanwork. I do not own the series. Only Taro also known as Hanataro Kino/ Adrian Cook and the students and teacher of class 1-J, and the Man in the Moon are mine.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia is property of Kōhei Horikoshi, Bones, Shounen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation.**

 **I don't own the** **Simpsons, star wars, good omens, bob's burgers, Shanghai noon**

 **Note: Hanataro is physically/biologically female so everyone refers to/addresses Hanataro as a girl. Because Hanataro was male in his past life he still refers to himself with male pronouns.**

 **Apologies if anyone seems out of character, please keep in mind this is how interpret I them in my fic.**

"Talking in Japanese"

"Talking in English"

 _Hanataro's Thoughts_

*Sound Effects *****

* * *

Chapter 11- Internship Week

"I can't believe we won't see each other for a whole week!"

Hanatro Kino was trying hiss bet not to pass out from the lack of oxygen to his brain as the air was being cut off by the death grip his friend/class mate called a hug.

It was internship week for all the department of U.A. High school with the except of those students in the general education program (but they got the school to themselves so they didn't mind it.)

"Taro's spending five days in the mountains not going off to war," said Kato adding his two cents without looking up from his hand-held game console.

Sakura barely loosened her grip on Taro as she let him breath.

"Why couldn't you pick the same office as me? Is it something I said or did? Are yo worried that people are going to only be paying attention to me, and that I would let all the attention go to my ego and ditch you. I thought we were besties, BFFS, sisters before misters, ovaries before bovaries, ride or die, the wind beneath my metaphorical wings, the-"

"It's nothing like that Sakura, really. Something sort of came up and I had to intern with the Wild, Wild Pussycats."

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hanataro Kino, I hear congratulations are in order," Greeted the Man in the Moon.

The day before Taro had received a text from the ethereal being asking for the reincarnated soul to meet with him at one of their designating meeting spots, an old band stand at a park near Taro's current residence.

"You mean the whole sports festival tournament thing, I honestly didn't even want to participate to begin with, let alone actually place."

"Nonsense you won a medal, this could give your career a real boost."

Rolling his eyes Taro took a seat next to the old man. "Not this again."

"Yes, this again. You need to get serious about becoming a superhero. Need I remind you that you signed a contract."

Every time the two met, the Man in the Moon would remind Taro of the package deal he signed in order to get a second chance at living, and each time Hanataro would somehow manage to get an extension on holding up his end of the deal.

"Next week you're class will be doing week long internship," The Man in the Moon stated.

"Yeah I heard, pretty much everyone except the general studies kids will have to do one."

At U.A. High school with the exceptions of the general studies department most of the students were expected to participate in some sort of apprenticeship or work study. Those in the department of heroes would shadow professional heroes. The Hero Support department were usually sent to labs and design studios. As for the business students, options were less restricted when it came to where they could go.

"What about it?" asked Taro

"You need to do your internship with the Wild, Wild Pussycats. It's imperative to your personal narrative you do so," answered the Man in the Moon.

"The wild, wild pussycats?"

"Yes, they're a team of four, nice kids, they specialize in mountain rescues."

"Yeah, I know they've been around for a while," taro said familiar with the cat-themed pros.

"Now that that's all settled, let's forget all our troubles with a big bowl of strawberry ice cream," The old man offered as he got down from the bench he previously occupied.

Taro in turn remained seated, "And if I say no?"

"Then you won't get any ice cream."

"I'm on a diet."

"Then you won't get this calendar of Hot Australian fire fighter holding puppies in a casual setting," the Man in the Moon said as he summoned into possession a wall calendar.

"No thanks, I'm more into New Zealanders ."

"Well then, I guess some other lucky soul will be getting these special preview test screening tickets for the new Cosmic Wars movie."

"Did you say Sta-"

"No! I said Cosmic Wars, which is in no way affiliated with any other franchises that may or may not be set in a Star system far, far away!"

"okay, okay. No need to get so defenses about it."

"Sorry but you never know who might be listening. Like those ducks over there," the moon man pointed to a group of ducks eating food left to them by a couple of little old ladies.

"I don' think those birds care what we're talking about," Taro said rolling his eyes.

"Wait, do ducks have ears? They must have them, otherwise how would they hear other ducks…"

Clearing his throat to get the miniature man's attention, Taro asked, "In any case, about those tickets. I suppose if I could consider rethinking my choice of where to complete my internship."

Gleefully Taro accepted the movie tickets from the Man in the Moon, putting off any concerns about his internship for the next couple of hours.

"This says the screening starts in thirty minutes, I won't have time to dress up. Maybe I can luck out and find a t-shirt on the way there."

"Allow me," offered the Man in the Moon with a snap of his fingers.

Despite having no connection to the famous franchise (as the Man in the Moon claimed) Taro found himself dressed in a white turtle necked dress with a little hoodie and his hair in two buns on the each side of his head.

"Personally I would have gone for the rebel pilot look but I suppose this works too," Said Taro thanking the Moon Man.

"I think you make a pretty Princess Leela," complemented the miniature being.

"Don't you mean Princess Lei-"

"No!"

Despite his enthusiasm for the event of that afternoon, fate had other plans for Taro when the screening was interrupted by a cartoonish super villain named 'The Collector' who had come to steal the unseen film reel. On his way out the theater, The Collector had spotted Taro and had decided to take the teen as well.

"Care for a rolo sweet Leela?" the Collector asked as he offered a piece of candy to the tied up teen

"Let me go you lunatic! I keep telling you I'm not Leela! My name's Hanataro Kino!"

"Oh please, I'm not insane. I simply wish to take you to my lair and turn you into an action figure to place among my Cosmic Wars collection."

What followed was all out brawl between The Collector, with his magnetic quirk, and no less than three pro-heroes and an intern. Taro had been lucky that the incident at the theater had not only left him unscathed but had attracted the attention of Eraser Head (who normally didn't work that early), Fat Gum, and another hero who looked suspiciously like a famous Marvel © web slinger.

The rest of that night was something Taro had tried to repress.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"If you three hens are done clucking, can we get moving?"

"Sure Tami, just want to get in one last squeeze," Sakura said hugging Taro once more before letting go.

Rather than being paired with Taro for the internship program, Sakura was partnered with the blind student who was more than happy to take a spot with the prestigious big city firm even if it meant spending time with the talkative classmate.

Giving Hanataro one final squeeze, the two girl went to the platform indicated on their ticket.

The next person to approach Taro was class president Hiziaya.

"Not to worry Ms. Kino ,you just watch I'll return from this internship one step closer to becoming the man you deserve my sweet angel. I won't concede to Midoriya just yet."

"Midoriya?"

Having remained unaware to the confrontation between the class president of 1-J and the green haired boy from Class 1-A, Hanataro had no idea as to what her classmate wanted with the other student.

"See you in a week Ms. Kino," Hizaya bid farewell before blowing a kiss to Taro as he left him alone.

 _I really got to find me some boring classmates._

+++++Miss Manager+++++

Two train rides and one bus ride later…

"Hello? Anybody here? I'm Hanataro Kino, the new intern," he called out toward the vast forest before taking a seat atop his roller bag..

Taro had been told that someone from the hero team would be picking him up from the bus stop. It was a good twenty minutes before a large black car approached.

"Sorry for the wait," said a female voice.

The car doors popped open as Four adults in hero costumes came out of the vehicle, each wearing different colored variations of the same hero costume accessorized with feline touches suiting their team's name.

"Rock on with these sparkling gazes!"

"Stingingly cute and catlike!"

"Roll call!"

"Pixie-Bob!" introduced the one in the light-blue outfit.

"Tiger!" the one in the brown version called out.

"Ragdoll!" said the one in yellow.

"And Mandalay!" finished the woman in the red costume.

"We're the Wild, Wild Pussycats!" all four cheered in unison as the positioned themselves in heroic poses.

Taro clapped enthusiastically at what even he had to admit was an impressive introduction, on;y stopping when he noticed a fifth person glaring at him.

"Who's the kid?" Taro asked having noticed the young boy that stepped out of the vehicle during the team's introduction.

"That's Kota, my nephew" answered Mandalay."Kota say hello to Hanataro, our new intern."

Despite the face Kota was making at him, Taro greeted the child none the less. "Hey, how's it going?"

"We don't need some wanna be hero around here," grumbled the boy with a cold expression.

Approaching Hanataro, it looked like Kota was trying to size-up the newcomer. Once the child got close enough, he flipped Taro's uniform skirt, exposing Taro's underwear much to the brunette's embarrassment before running back to the waiting vehicle. Only looking back to stick his tongue out as he climbed back into the car.

"Why you…! Get back here you little pervert!" Taro shouted his face red from anger and humiliation.

"He must really like you, he doesn't usually talk to strangers," said Pixie-Bob grabbing hold of Taro before he could go after the child.

"What's that kids deal?!"

"He lost his parents a couple years ago, they were heroes who died in the line of duty," explained Mandalay before apologizing for her nephew's behavior resulting from the death of her cousin.

"Since then he's been opposed to being around any heroes," added Tiger.

 _That certainly explains the cold greeting. He probably hear the name U.A. High School and thinks hero._

"It a reason we were so hesitant to part of the internship program this year," added Pixie-Bob

"Good thing I'm a business student then," said Taro as he gathered his belongings.

"Business student?" questioned Ragdoll

Followed by Tiger, " You mean to tell us you're not from the department of Heroes?"

"Nope, I'm from Management."

"Wild, Wild Pussycat huddle!"

The four heroes excused themselves as they huddled to discuss the mix-up.

"We talked it over and since you traveled all this way, We would feel bad if you left without learning anything from your time here."

After smoothing out a couple of details the team was ready to roll with their new intern.

The team for the most part did share the responsibility of running their head quarters among the four of them, of course they did have an accountant to help balance the budget and file their taxes, but was otherwise up to the task of showing the student how to run a hero agency.

"Welcome to the Wild, Wild Pussycat team!" cheered Ragdoll.

Part of the welcome included a quick tour of the area as they drove to the team's headquarters and rescue center.

"We own all this land and a couple of the mountains as well," said Mandalay.

"Occasionally we do have hikers and the like wander into the area, but they tend to be harmless and just people who get lost," Tiger added.

"Recently there have been more people around, right Ragdoll," confirmed Pixie-Bob.

Radoll, the hero in the yellow uniform nodded. "Yep, my quirk lets me monitor how many people are in the area. So if you ever get lost just call and I'll find you."

"I think I'll be fine, I'm more of an indoor type to begin with," Taro told the group before they continued to fill him in on what was in store for the next few days.

+++++Miss Manager+++++

Despite the misunderstanding on the first day, the team of four had managed to impart some knowledge when it came to the business side of running a hero agency. Tiger and Mandalay had even given Taro a couple of pointers when it came to self-defense pointing out that regardless of whether or not one is fighting criminals it never hurts to know how to protect yourself and keep in shape.

On the fourth day the routine shifted. That afternoon a series of tremors was reported in a nearby area along with news of mud slides. Specializing in mountain terrain rescues the Wild, Wild Pussycats and their support staff were called away to assist in finding any hikers and civilians that may have been in need of rescue.

"Taro? You in here?"

"I'm at the computer desk," Taro called from the main office.

Mandalay approached Hanataro. This would be Taro's first time without a supervising adult at the Pussycats Headquarters as all available hands were asked to help.

"Can you watch Kota while we're gone?"

"Sometimes these situations can take all day and night," explained Ragdoll as she came to get Mandalay.

"Um, Sure. I guess I can keep an eye on him. Anything special I should know?" Taro inquired.

After their initial meeting Kota tended to avoid Taro, only seeing each other at breakfast and dinner. And even then the child tended to ignore the management student.

"He usually spends this time of day playing outside and is back by diner time. Make sure he eats his vegetables and has a bath before he goes to sleep," instructed the pro-hero as she left to join her team.

Giving the two pros a quick wave,, Taro watch from the window as everyone left the vicinity before returning to his work on the computer.

The growl of his stomach alerted Taro to the time. Looking out the window the sun was starting to set. Getting up with a bit a of a stretch Taro headed towards the Dining hall finding all the tables empty.

"Hey Kota? You in here? It's time for dinner!"

Getting no response, Taro tried using the speaker system to call Kota to dinner. Waiting a long fifteen minutes, The brunette went outside to check if the kid was still outside. Grabbing a flash light and headed toward the surrounding forest.

"Kota! It's time to come in!"

The more time it took to search for the boy the more frustrated Taro was getting. Thinking it would be a good idea to let Mandalay know what was going on, he tried to send a text only to find he had no cell signal that deep into the woods.

"Seriously? My quirk is suppose to prevent stuff like this."

 _It's been an hour, shouldn't have I found him by now, I swear my quirk has been on the fritz lately. maybe the brat's already eating his dinner back at the center._

Ready to turn back, Taro was ready to leave the forest but was stopped by a loud crashing sound.

 _Don't do it Taro, walk away. If you go you'll only end up getting involved._

Despite trying to talk himself out of it, Hanataro headed towards the noise on the small chance that Kota was involved. The last thing he need was to get a bad mark on his record cause a child under his supervision broke an arm.

Laying low Taro glanced through shrubbery to look out on the scene before him. Several scary looking individuals holding automatic weapons and moving construction equipment were atop the mountain side.

"Great, I go looking for a five year old and instead stumble upon a bunch of criminals," he whispered to himself.

Even with the lack of a cell tower, Taro took his phone out of his pocket to utilize the still working camera.

Inside an old mine several men in construction gear were rolling barrels of clearly marked toxic waste into the abandoned mine. Taro managed to snap a few shots of the polluters illegally dumping the hazardous waste.

Switching from picture mode to video mode, Taro had even filmed the men committing the illegal act. It help that their leader wasn't being particularly quiet about their business.

"Once you're done with those barrels don't forget to throw the mouthy preschooler in there as well," their boss instructed.

 _Mouthy preschooler? They must be mean Kota._

Staying low to the ground, Taro managed to find Kota who had been tied and gagged. Signaling for the boy to remain quiet, Hanataro pulled out a Swiss army knife he had pocketed that he had been lucky to find along the mountain trial.

Working swiftly as he could Taro luckily managed to cut through the rope just before the henchmen came to collect Kota. Freed the boy took of the tape over the mouth before Taro indicated for the child to follow him as they were hidden by shrubbery

"Say your prayers junior, not that anyone will hear your cries for help."

"Hey! Where'd he go?" one of the man asked pointing to the cut rope in the spot where the4y had left their prisoner.

"Boss, it's the brat's escaped," alerted one of the henchmen.

"Don't just stand there you idiots go after the kid, and get rid of him," hissed their leader.

Five of the man's flunky went after Taro and Kota. Two on motorbikes, followed by the other three who ran after on foot.

Taro ran along the trail he had taken up the mountain while holding onto Kota's hand as the boy struggled to keep up with the taller teen.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Kota questioned.

"Look I know you don't like me, but just trust me on this. I'm lucky when it comes to never getting lost."

Reaching a large stream Taro found a way to get to the other side. Taro pushed Kota forward across a fallen log.

"Keep going down, and don't stop until you reach the mountain base. Oh Wait a second, take this and give it to the police, if you can get a signal call your aunt" he instructed handing Kota his cell phone with the photos. "I'll try to delay them."

"What if they catch you?" the boy questioned showing how worried he was despite himself.

"Don't worry about me; I've learned a couple of moves from the Pussycats."

 _Besides I took martial arts lessons. Granted it was years ago…._

With another push Taro sent Kota ahead. Assured the boy wasn't looking back, Taro hurried to search around the stream for anything he could use against the henchmen.

Grabbing a couple of large rocks, Taro readied himself as the sound of the motorbikes grew louder. Standing on the trail, Taro aimed one of the rocks at one of the henchmen. Assisted by his luck quirk, the rock hit its target knocking the man of his motorbike.

Seeing his partner fall the second rider stopped to check if the other was alright. Distracted the second henchman failed to see Hanataro run up to tackle him off the bike causing both the flunky and Taro to fall sideway into the water.

The sound of water splashing alerted the three henchmen on foot to the location of their two colleagues.

"Quick they must be by the stream!"

In the stream Taro struggled against the henchman who was more than twice Taro's size. The man wrapped his hands around Taro's neck as he pushed the business student into the water. Taro scratched at his opponents face. Flinching from the stinging of a cut on his face the man loosened his grip.

Able to move Taro sat up able to knee the henchman in the groin before fully executing a forceful kick to the man's sensitive area.

While the man feel in pain, Hanataro waded his way back to solid ground, slowed down slightly by the weight of his wet clothes.

"What the hell did you do you bitch?!"

Taro barley managed to avoid getting hit in the face as he ducked down. Another henchman with a transformation quirk had changed his hands into hatchets with the intent of slicing Taro's face.

Luckily for Taro when he ducked he landed near a fallen branch that he could use to defend himself. The man with the hatchet hands brought the blades down with Taro blocking the attached arms with the branch. The same branch blocked three more attempts before the blade hit the branch cutting the wood in half.

Before the henchman could stand up straight, Taro maneuvered into a roundhouse kick, timing the kick to connect with his opponent the moment the hatchet man was at the same height at his foot.

Taking the hit head first the man fell back, giving Taro a chance to get away as he crossed the stream.

 _Please, please let Kota be safe. If he dies I bet I get blamed for it. They'll probably send me to some trauma therapist…god I hope I like my therapist._

Meanwhile the other two henchmen took off across the stream to chase after Kota while their partner fought with the girl.

Unlike the child who knew the mountain like the back of his hand, the two remaining flunkies had no knowledge of the hidden nooks and crannies of the forest.

"Come out little boy, we promised we won't hurt you."

"Yeah, we'll only kill you," said the second one prompting the two to laugh as each pulled out a knife.

Hiding up in a nearby tree, Kota was covered by the thick coverage of leaves. He couldn't help but think the worst, seeing the two men who had gotten past the intern. As he back up to press closer to the trunk a small branch broke catching the two henchmen's attention.

"Over there," one of the men pointed in the direction of the tree Kota hid atop of.

"Not so fast you M***** Fu*****!"

Both man turned around only for the henchman on the left to be pushed back by Taro. Grabbing hold of a tall branch, Taro swung forward pushing the henchman on the left with his legs. While the man fell backwards Taro barley landed on the ground before the branch broke from the teen's weight.

The last henchman charged in Hanataro's direction. Running away, Taro tried to lose his pursuer between the trees. Jumping between two tress, the smaller student fit in between the space, however the larger henchman found himself stuck unable to fit through or get himself out.

"Next time you might want to skip that second helping," Taro quipped.

"It's payback time!" The other henchman got back up and started running towards Taro, knife aimed towards Taro.

As he prepared himself for the attack a large mass fell from above knocking the man out.

"Kota!"

Rushing to the boy that had landed atop the bad man, Taro quickly picked the child up and checked him for injuries.

"That was very dangerous!...but thank you," Taro said bending down to the boys height.

The leader of the illegal dumper pointed his glock at the two. "That's enough! I've had with you two brats!"

Getting the feeling that his men would somehow screw up their task, the leader of the polluters grabbed his own motorcycle and followed the trail of knocked out bodies.

"Get behind me Kota," Taro warned as he moved to stand in front of the boy.

"This the end for yo-Ahh!"

A beast-like creature made of earth and rock tackled the bad man preventing him from further threatening the two minors.

"Are you two okay?" asked Tiger

Turning around Hanataro released the tension he carried in his shoulder when he was met with the sight of the four members of the Wild, Wild Pussycats along with several police officers.

"Yeah, you made it just in time."

"Aunt Shino!" Kota ran from behind Taro towards Mandalay.

"Ragdoll, did you find the other criminals?" asked Pixie-Bob.

"Already take care of," the hero in yellow answered.

While Pixie-Bob and Ragdoll went to gather the remaining henchmen, Tiger took charge of bringing the leader of the illegal dumpers into custody.

"Okay you two, we're going back to the base, while the authorities take care of things up here," instructed Mandalay.

Later that night…

Back at the mountain base after everything was resolved, Taro snuck into the cafeteria kitchen for something to drink only to find someone else had gotten to the kitchen first.

"Hello? Anybody in here?"

Rather than a verbal response Hanataro got his answer in the form of the sound of someone shuffling to put something back. From the height of the culprit Taro could tell it was Kota.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Taro teased appearing behind the guilty youngster.

"I was hungry."

"Can't say I'm surprised, getting tied up by a bunch of baddies and nearly killed can build up one's appetite. Hand me a cookie," Taro requested from the five year-old.

Kota complied as he handed a large cookie to the teen, who seemed to have some trouble swallowing.

"Does your throat hurt?" asked Kota pointing to the purple bruise on Taro's neck.

"Not really, but the paramedic said I should be alright in a few days. Don't tell me you're actually worried about me Kota, I thought you didn't like me," Taro teased taking the boy's cap.

"I don't like seeing people get hurt even if they're wanna be heroes….But that doesn't meant I like you or anything!" The kid said turning away hide his embarrassment from the teen.

"same here kid, same here," said Taro patting the kids head before placing the back on its owners head.

Despite Kota's words, the five-year old did appear to warm up to Hanataro in the final days of his internship, and even spoke to Taro a couple of times out of his own volition.

Finally the day arrived when it was time for Taro to leave.

"Can't you stay a couple extra days?"

We'll miss you."

"Nice job organizing the paperwork."

"Come back and visit us on your next break."

"Do you have everything? We should get going if you don't want to miss your bus," hurried Mandalay who had offered to drop Hanataro at the bus stop.

"Yeah I have everything, thanks for everything you guys," Taro said thanking the team of heroes.

"Good riddance, now I don't have to see you here anymore," said Kota, hiding his disappointment.

"I'll miss you too kid," Taro said offering his hand out for Kota to shake as a display that there was no hard feelings.

Rather than shake Taro's hand, Kota opted to flip the teens skirt once more before running away with a slightly less colds demeanor.

 **To Be** **Continued**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for checking out chapter 11. Apologies for not having a Black Clover continuation but expect a new part next chapter.**

 **Any questions or comments leave them in the review section.**

 **Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, Followed and/or Favorite. Apologies for no name list this time, amazingly there are so many people, thank you!**


End file.
